Complicated
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: Ever since they were little, everyone knew Beck and Jade liked eachother, well, everyone except for Beck and Jade themselves. RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Hate Or Love?

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider…whom I am very mad at right now -.-**

**Summary: Ever since they were little, everyone knew Beck and Jade liked eachother, well, everyone except for Beck and Jade themselves.**

**A/N: Like I promised, chapter 1 up TODAY! I can't believe Dan Schneider received death threats over Bade…maybe it will motivate him to put them back together ;) Anywho, for this story, I know there are like 100 versions of how Beck and Jade met, but of course **_**I'm **_**writing it, so it makes it that much better ;D SO enjoy, and read my story.**

**Chapter 1**

Beck laughed after his best friend Andre told him a funny joke. They had just walked into the wondrous Hollywood Arts High School. Andre was trying to pretend that he wasn't scared about their first day as freshman.

They'd had been obsessing about going to Hollywood Arts _all _summer. Hollywood Arts was way different from regular school.

The environment was different, the classes were different, the subjects were different, _everything _was different…well, the only thing that wasn't different, was the girls. And of course, Andre and Beck didn't mind that at all.

They were both 'on the market.' Girls came easier for Beck…he had to admit, he was pretty good-looking. So was Andre, but it was all in Beck's hair…and his charm.

But, Beck always turned girls down. He didn't want the typical cheerleader, or stuck up mean girl, he wanted someone unique and talented. And since this was a school for unique and talented students, Beck was in the right place. He was sure he would find, 'the one.'

Beck started thinking of anyone he already knew that would fit his credentials. While he got lost in thought, Andre interrupted him.

"Uh oh, you're thinking again," he teased.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about…"

"I know, I know, 'the one,' Andre mocked with air quotes.

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh no," Beck groaned.

"What?" Andre asked looking around. Soon enough, he spotted it too. He groaned as well.

Huge glasses, a head full of black curls, and an annoying puppet. It was their 'friend,' Robbie Shapiro.

"Hi you guys!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Hey Robbie," Andre said less than excited.

"How was your guy's summer?" The awkward boy exclaimed.

"Uh, it was good. I see you got bigger glasses," Beck said observing his oversized spectacles. Beck wasn't thrilled to see Robbie, but it helped that Rex had nothing to say.

Robbie adjusted his glasses and smiled. Beck took a sip of his coffee.

Andre smiled when he saw students starting to create a path. Beck rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, here comes your girlfriend," Andre teased.

Beck sighed when he heard combat boots, hitting against the tile. It was none other, than Jade West. Beck and Jade had been battling it out since kindergarten.

She would break his crayons; he would bend her scissors. She would pour glue in his hair; he would rip her drawings into pieces. They were mortal enemies.

But of course, everyone was 100% sure that they liked eachother. Beck didn't see her as more than and evil teenage girl, and Jade didn't see Beck as more than some hotshot wannabe.

She stopped right in front of them and her best friend Cat Valentine stood next to her. Jade glared at them evily. Before she could say anything, Cat exclaimed, "Hi guys!"

Jade huffed, "Cat!" She yelled.

"Whatty?" Cat asked innocently.

Jade rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Andre, Beck and Robbie.

"Well, if it isn't the Three Dorkateers," she said with a smirk.

"Hey Jade, how was your summer?" Beck asked casually.

"I just spent the whole time remembering why I hate you," she shot at him.

"Oh, wow Jade, how old are you, 4?" Beck snarled at her.

"Neh, I'm Beck, I have hair that girls drool over…I know about acting…I say words…neh," she mocked in a manly voice.

"Real mature Jade," Beck commented.

"At least people like me for my personality and not my hair," Jade snapped at him.

"Scare any blind orphans lately?" Beck said with a grin.

"Well aren't you hilarious. They're only blind because they saw your ugly face," she remarked proud of herself.

"If my face is so ugly then why do you always stare at it?" Beck challenged.

"Why are you so annoying?" She shot back.

"Why don't you ask my face!" Beck yelled.

By this time, there was a wall of tension between them. Her blue eyes were filled with fury, and his brown ones filled with hatred.

After staring into eachother's eyes for a couple more milliseconds, Jade groaned and stormed off grabbing Cat by the wrist. Cat waved as she was pulled away.

"UGH!" Beck yelled in frustration. "Can you believe her?"

Both Andre and Robbie were trying not to burst out laughing.

Beck sighed, "What's so funny?"

"You and Jade," He said simply.

"What about me and Jade?" He questioned.

"That was pretty hot man," he said followed by a small laugh.

"Yup, pretty steamy," Robbie added laughing along with Andre.

"Imagine how hot their sex would be," Andre added dying from laughing.

"Ok, too far!" Beck shook his head and walked off to homeroom.

Beck walked into homeroom about 30 seconds late. When he walked in everyone stared at him. "You're late!" A barefoot homeless man announced.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," Beck apologized.

"Aw we'll, take a seat and we'll begin," the homeless man announced. The homeless guy must've been…Sikowitz.

Beck gazed around the room and saw no open seats. He closed his eyes when he found an open seat.

He didn't move a muscle. Sikowitz stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" Sikowitz asked.

"There are no open seats," Beck lied.

Sikowitz looked confused. "There's a seat right there next to Jade," he pointed out.

"Could I maybe have a different seat? Maybe, in a pool of loaded guns…or a shark tank?" Beck asked hoping to get a different seat.

"I would love it if he sat on a bunch of loaded guns," Jade cut in.

"Don't worry, Jade won't bite."

Beck looked down at Jade. She made a biting motion to intimidate him. He rolled his eyes and slumped down in the seat next to her.

They listened on and on to Sikowitz ramble on about acting.

Halfway during the class, Jade leaned over and whispered, "I hate you."

Beck ignored her and tried to focus.

Jade loved to get on his nerves, so it angered her when he didn't fight back.

She leaned in again, "Haaaaaaate," she stretched out the word hate.

Beck leaned back in and whispered, "You are so immature."

"You are such a loser," she whispered back.

"Beck, Jade! Would you like to come up on the stage please?" Sikowitz announced.

Beck and Jade stared up at the teacher in bewilderment.

"Come on you two!" He rushed.

Beck and Jade slowly went onto the stage.

"Ok, Beck, can you tell me why you two were whispering?" Sikowitz asked crossing his arms.

"Uh, Jade was acting totally immature, and I was trying to shut her up," Beck said bluntly.

"Nuh uh! Beck was being a loser and trying to talk to me and _I _was shutting _him _up," Jade fought back.

"No no no, don't go there," Beck argued.

"I will totally go there…" Jade argued back.

Sikowitz rolled his eyes as Beck and Jade argued back and forth.

Sikowitz picked up a trumpet and blew into it making an irritating noise in their faces. They both screamed.

"Since you two don't know how to get along, I will be giving you an extra assignment. You will have to do a scene based on this script," he said handing them both a packet.

They both started arguing again and Sikowitz blew the trumpet in their faces again.

"You will do this, you have two weeks, and expect it to be truthful, and if you make it lame and unbelievable, then you will both get an F for the semester," Sikowitz threatened.

Beck and Jade groaned and were about to go back to their seats when Sikowitz stopped them.

"First, we are doing ALPHABETICAL IMPROV!" He shouted.

"Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie will start us off."

**A/N: So, did ya like it? I like it ;D REVIEW and let me know what you think. Let me know if I should continue or not. –heart-**


	2. Friends Don't Last Forever

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider.**

**A/N: I came home from school, got some strawberries and checked for reviews…I just about fell out of my chair…16 reviews since I updated! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH ;D I'm so glad you guys like this so much. Anywho, just go ahead and read chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

Cat giggled and ran up onto the stage. Robbie sighed and joined them on the stage. Beck and Jade were not looking forward to this. Or the scene they had to _work together on _to pass their first semester.

Beck had slightly glanced at the script, it was a romantic scene. He was considering just getting the F. He didn't want to do a romance scene with…ugh, Jade. Even if they attempted to do the scene, they would never be able to rehearse without killing eachother.

"Ok, Cat, pick the first letter!" Sikowitz shouted.

"C!" She announced quite loudly.

"Alright Cat, the letter is C, start us off," Sikowitz ordered.

Cat giggled, "**C**at, is my name!" She announced.

"**D**on't you think they know that? Robbie asked.

"**E**veryone knows that!" Jade snapped at Robbie.

"**F**or once could you just be nice?" Beck questioned.

"**G**eez Beck, you just shouldn't talk, your voice annoys me!" She yelled.

"**H**ow do people put up with you?" Beck exclaimed.

"**I **have good qualities!" Jade said defending herself.

"**J**ade, Jade, Jade," Beck said shaking his head.

"**K**indly could you just shut up?" She hissed at him.

"**L**ately you've been irritating," Beck pointed out.

"**M**y reason for being irritating is the fact that you're here!" She fought back.

"**N**o, I think it's something more," he said trying to break her.

"**O**bviously it's not," Jade said crossing her arms.

"**P**ossibly it could be that, _you like me?" _He said close to breaking her.

"**Q**uiet Beck, you're talking nonsense," she snapped walking passed him to the other side of the stage.

"**R**eally Jade, are you sure I'm not right?" Beck challenged with a smirk.

"**S**eriously Beck, if you think that I like you, then you're delusional," she shot back placing a hand on her hip.

"**T**he fact that you 'hate' me is a great cover-up for liking me," Beck said cracking her shell.

"**U**nbelievable," she said simply.

"**V**ery believable actually," he shot back.

"**W**e will _never_ be a couple," Jade said firmly. They started glaring at eachother. Tension and fury built up massively.

"**X**ylophones make music!" Cat blurted out breaking the tension.

Beck and Jade had forgotten about Robbie and Cat. They had been standing there the whole time.

"**Y**ou're right!" Robbie announced.

"**Z**ebras live in zoos!" Cat announced.

"**A**nd monkeys!" Robbie added.

"**B**OO!" Beck screamed at Jade making her scream and fly backwards a foot or two.

"DARN YOU BECK!" She screamed.

"Ah Jade, 'darn' doesn't start with a C," Sikowitz informed her.

"I know but he…" she tried arguing.

"He nothing, sit down," Sikowitz demanded.

Jade glared and started storming off of the stage.

Beck smiled and waved, "Bye-bye Jade," he mocked in a baby voice.

"Ah Beck, 'bye-bye' doesn't start with a C either," Sikowitz said crossing his arms.

"What?" Beck exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Beck sighed and sat down. Jade had a pleased smile when he slumped in the chair.

Beck and Jade stayed silent for the rest of the class. They couldn't risk another assignment.

Once the bell rung Jade tried leaving the room before Beck could confront her about the assignment. Before she got out of the classroom, Beck gripped her wrist.

This angered her. She spun around and yanked at his hand yelling, "LET GO OF ME!"

He ignored her orders and said, "When are we gonna work on the scene?"

"Never," she said simply shrugging.

"I don't care what you think, but I don't want an F for this semester," Beck said firmly.

Jade groaned, "Fine, we'll meet at your house, 6?" She confirmed.

"Why not your house?" He asked.

"Do you want to work on it or not?" She hissed at him.

"Alright, jeez," Beck said holding his hands up.

Beck pulled out a sticky note and a pen, "Here is my number, text me and I'll give you my address," Beck said handing her the sticky note.

Jade ripped it out of his hand and stomped off. Beck rolled his eyes and made his way to his locker.

…

"I don't see what you're freaking out about!" at exclaimed as her best friend paced back and forth.

"Ugh, Cat, how can you not see what I'm freaking out about?" Jade exclaimed stopping her pacing for a quick moment.

"He just said that to make you lose the improv exercise," Cat tried explaining to her friend.

"That doesn't matter, it's still true!" Jade yelled.

"So what, you like Beck Oliver, what's the problem?" Cat asked super confused by her friend's emotions.

Jade quickly covered Cat's mouth. "Never, ever, say that out loud again," she ordered with fury in her eyes, "Got it?"

Cat nodded violently.

"Good, now let's get to class," she said grabbing her friend gently by the wrist.

…

After the whole alphabetical improv fiasco, Beck went to look for Andre.

He spotted him talking to some girls.

"Andre!" Beck interrupted pulling his friend away from the girls.

Andre groaned, "What man, can't you see I'm busy?" He said acknowledging the girls eyeing him.

Beck glanced at them, "They're blonde, they'll wait," Beck said bluntly.

Andre sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I have to do a romantic scene with Jade," he said cutting to the point.

Andre covered his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Beck rolled his eyes.

"This isn't funny!" He yelled drawing the attention of people near them.

"Dude, just don't think about it, you'll feel better about it later," Andre said giving him hard-to-do advice.

Beck shook his head and walked away. He decided that he would give it a try. He tried not to think of it for the rest of the day. The fact that Jade was in three more of his classes didn't help at all.

He made sure he got to each class early enough to not have to sit next to her. And he didn't, so he was happy.

Finally the end of the day rolled around. Beck waited for his mom to come and pick him up. He couldn't wait until he got his own driver's license.

His mom pulled up and when he got in, she had an enormous grin plastered on her face.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Sooo how was your first day at Hollywood Arts?" She asked 'unexpectedly.'

Beck sighed, "Terrible," he replied simply.

Her grin faded, "How was it terrible?"

"Jade is in 4 of my classes, and since she wouldn't stop bugging me, I have to do a romantic scene with her as a punishment. So she's coming over tonight so we can work on it," Beck explained.

Mrs. Oliver remembered Jade, and how much Beck hated her.

"What happened with you two, you guys used to be best friends," his mother acknowledged thinking back to when they were 4.

Beck shuddered; it was hard to believe that they were ever friends. Beck had been invited to her 4th birthday party. They played together the whole time. After that, they had numerous playdates.

Beck's mother loved Jade like a child. Beck and Jade would play with chalk on Beck's driveway, they would ride there little tricycles down the street, and they would eat ice cream at the park. They used to be best friends.

"Mom, we were 4, we didn't know what friendship truly was," Beck explained.

Mrs. Oliver rolled her eyes.

Beck thought back to the downfall of their 'friendship.'

_One day they were at the park swinging on the swings. They weren't talking to eachother, so Jade decided to say something._

_It was something she had been thinking about a lot lately. "Beck, I think that we shouldn't be fwends anymore," she said as she stopped swinging._

_Beck stopped swinging. "Why not?" He choked out._

"_Because, my older brother said that little boys have cooties. And cooties kill little girls like me, it's a terrible disease," she explained to him._

"_But, I don't have cooties," Beck pleaded._

"_Yes you do, you're a little boy. All little boys have cooties. And if you don't get rid of them, then you'll have cooties forever," she said subtly. "And I don't want to friends with someone who has cooties."_

_With that, she hopped off the swing, fixed her hair, and walked home._

Beck remembered crying for about 15 minutes straight. His mother found him crying and walking down the road. He couldn't remember how to get home from the park. She took him out for ice cream to get him to stop crying.

By the time Beck's flashback was over, him and his mom were pulling in their driveway.

Beck got out of the car when they pulled up and went to the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed and apple and ran up stairs.

As he was running up the stairs his mom called up the stairs at him, "Do your homework!"

"Ok!" Beck replied without turning around. He went in his room and tossed his backpack on the floor. He took a bite of his apple and switched on the TV.

Seconds later his mother opened his door already knowing about him being defiant. She gave him an annoyed look.

"When are you gonna start following the rules?" She asked.

Beck sighed, "Can I move out?" He shot back.

"What?" She asked confused.

"To that old RV Dad got from Fat Biscuit," Beck reminded her.

"When you turn 16, feel free," she said shutting his door and leaving.

"Yes!" Beck shouted. He would be 16 in two years.

Beck watched re-runs of That 70s' Show for about 2 hours. Finally he turned it off and started on his homework. It was ridiculous that he had homework on the first day of school.

He worked on it for a while before his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and read who had texted him. It was an unknown number.

He read it.

_What's you address dork?_

Beck sighed. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Jade.

He texted her the answer.

_125 Beach Crest Drive._

After that, he added her as a contact. He set his phone down and continued his homework.

His phone vibrated moments later. He picked it up and read the new text.

_K. I'll be there in 20. If you add me as a contact, I'll hurt you._

Beck set his phone down and worked on his homework. His mom came in a couple minutes later.

"Beck, I have an emergency at work. I'll be back in a couple hours," she said apologetically.

"Hours!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry," she apologized.

"Mom, Jade's coming over; you can't leave me alone with her!" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to be strong," she said as she walked up and kissed him on the forehead. "And besides, you'll have Linkin with you," she informed him pointing at his Pomeranian.

Linkin looked up at Beck with his caramel colored fur hanging over his eyes.

"Bye," his mom said as she rushed out.

Linkin jumped up on the bed and Beck stroked his head.

Beck worked on his homework some more until the bell rang. Linkin lost it and ran down the stairs barking.

"Time to die," Beck said as he started walking downstairs. As he was walking down the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming! Chill!" He yelled.

And the doorbell just rang yet again.

He opened it and Jade walked in passed him. Linkin jumped up trying to get her attention.

"Agh!" She yelled as the dog 'attacked' her.

"Don't worry, he's friendly," Beck informed her.

"Well guess what, I'm not!" She snapped.

"Oh…reeeeeally?" Beck said sarcastically.

Jade groaned. "Get your dog off of me!" She yelled.

Beck picked up Linkin, and 'accidentally' let him lick her face.

Jade screamed in frustration. Beck laughed and put Linkin in the other room. "Got your script?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, now lets get this done and over with," she said pushing passed him.

**A/N: That was definitely my longest chapter. But I was just going at it today. Did you like this chapter? Let me know if you did or not. And there is only one way to do that…REVIEW! Also, with the blonde joke, I didn't mean to offend any blonde people; also, did you like my name idea for Beck's dog. I was listening to a Linkin Park song while I was typing this super long chapter.**


	3. Rehearsing And Hot Dogs

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I am not Dan Schneider.**

**A/N: I love reading your guy's reviews sooo much. Thank you guys so much :D Your reviews motivate me to continue. All day, I've been thinking about the next chapter all day. My science teacher yelled at me for not paying attention :I But who cares, it's just science xD. **

**Chapter 3**

Jade pushed passed Beck and walked up the stairs. Beck followed after her. She found his room without him telling her where it was. He still had the same room from when they were best friends.

She walked in and dropped her bag on the floor. She reached in it and grabbed her script. Beck grabbed his script off of the dresser and sat on the bed.

"Where's you mom?" She asked.

"Emergency at work," Beck said subtly.

Jade nodded and looked down at her script.

Beck sighed, "So my character, Jonah, is in love with your character, Natalie, but Natalie doesn't want to go out with Jonah because her ex is trying to kill her," Beck said summarizing the summary on the front page.

Jade groaned and plopped herself on the floor.

Beck rolled his eyes and stood up. "C'mon, stand up," he ordered.

She glared up at him and stood up. As much as Beck didn't want to do this, he just wanted to get it done and over with.

Beck looked down at his script and got into character.

"Natalie," he said in a suave voice looking into her blue eyes, "Run away with me, please," he pleaded softly.

Jade looked down at her script. She was supposed to say, '_I would, because I love you, but I'll get killed.'_

She didn't want to say that, not to Beck anyhow. "I'm not saying that," she said bluntly.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Jade, you have to, it's a short scene, it's not that bad," Beck tried reasoning with her.

Jade sighed and crossed her arms, "No."

Beck crossed his arms, "I'm Jade, I don't do anything I don't wanna do cuz I'm a drama queen," Beck mocked in a girly voice.

Jade shot him a death glare and then looked at her script. "I would, because I love you, but I'll get killed," she said with no emotion whatsoever.

Beck lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are a child," he shot at her.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what, instead of acting like a baby, try acting like Natalie!" Beck snapped at her.

She turned her back on him and kept her arms crossed.

Beck sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, but could you just try to do the scene with emotion?" He said calmer.

She turned around cautiously and looked down at her script. She didn't respond to firm yelling, she responded to calmness.

Beck decided to start over. "Natalie, run away with me, please," he said in character.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I would, because I love you, but I'll get killed," she said looking deep into his warm brown eyes.

She was like a whole different person. It was believable, and she was perfect. She wasn't the Jade he always knew her as. For those 7 seconds, she was like a whole new, gentler, person.

Jade pulled back. Beck looked down at his script with his cheeks starting to turn red. "Ok, so let's continue."

"Ok," she whispered.

Beck looked down at his script and continued, "I will do whatever it takes to protect you from him," he said putting a hand on her waist like the script said to.

Beck was mildly surprised when she didn't pull away from him.

"He's too strong, and too smart. I promise you, if I could run away with you I would," she said placing a hand on his cheek. His cheek was warm and her hand had a soft touch. Very soft for someone so tough and mean.

"I know how I can change your mind," he said softly.

"How?" She whispered.

Beck glanced down at his script. Jade looked at her script too. They pulled away from eachother. They're next step was to kiss. They both didn't know what to say next.

"I'm hungry. I want food," Jade stated breaking the awkward silence.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Jade, we just started rehearsing fifteen minutes ago. We'll eat later," he said about to continue.

She crossed her arms and sat on his bed. "I'm not doing anything until I get some food," she said determined.

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said as he exited the room.

She smiled pleased and followed him down the stairs. She stood behind him as he opened the silver refrigerator.

"Apple?" He asked.

"No, apples are stupid," she replied.

Beck rolled his eyes and continued looking through the fridge.

"Pudding?" He tried.

"Is it chocolate pudding?"

"No, it's vanilla."

"Then I won't eat it," she said simply.

Beck sighed. "Carrots?"

"No, carrot hurt my teeth."

"You are so picky," he informed.

She smiled when she saw something intriguing.

She reached in and pulled out a bag of All-American hot dogs.

Beck glanced at the bag. "Hot dogs?"

She nodded.

"Jade, we have a limited amount of time, I'm not making hot dogs," he said about to grab the package from her.

She pulled it away form him, "I could always go home," she challenged.

Beck sighed and snatched the package from her closing the fridge.

"How many do you want?" He asked as he pulled out a pot and filled it with water.

"One," she replied sitting on the counter.

Beck put in one for her, and two for himself. He put the hot dogs back in the fridge and looked back at the counter was Jade _was_ sitting. She had gotten off and wandered into the living room.

"You were fat as a child," she said examining his kindergarten photo.

"I wasn't fat, I was a little chubby," he defended taking the picture from her.

"Not only was I chubby, I also had cooties," he said sparking her memory.

"You still have cooties," she said thinking back to the day she abandoned him in the park.

Beck shook his head and went back to check on the hot dogs. He got out three hot dog buns and placed a hot dog in each of them.

"The hot dogs are done," he informed Jade who was stalking his baby pictures.

She walked over and he handed it to her. She took a bite as Beck reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup.

He shook it and flipped open the lid. He held a hot dog at eye level and was about to squirt some ketchup on it. That didn't happen because at that moment his hot dog was being whacked out of his hand and falling on the floor.

He looked up at Jade. "What was that for!" He yelled.

"I hate it when people put ketchup on hot dogs!" She yelled back at him.

"So that meant you had to knock it out of my hands?" He asked confused.

"Yes," she said simply taking a bite of her hot dog. Beck looked down at his hot dog to see if there was any way he could save it. That was impossible though because Linkin had just found a new All-American snack.

Beck sighed and went over to the counter and picked up his other hot dog. He was about to take a bite, but then he decided this was the perfect opportunity to bug Jade.

He picked up the ketchup and shook it again. "Oh, I'm about to put ketchup on this hot dog," he as he flipped open the lid.

"No, Beck!" She yelled as she grabbed for the bottle.

Beck laughed as he held it high above his head. She was shorter than him, so she couldn't reach it.

"Beck, give me the bottle," she said softly laughing as she stood on her tippy toes trying to reach it.

They were both laughing. That was when they realized how close they were. They were practically pressed against eachother, and Jade was face to face with Beck since she was on her tippy toes.

Beck felt his heart pounding as he looked into her mesmerizing sapphire eyes. They both slowly leaned in. There lips barely touched.

Beck leaned in the slightest bit more so their lips pressed against eachother. Her lips were soft and gentle. Sparks flew around in Beck's chest. He had kissed many girls before, but this was different.

The kiss lasted 6 or 7 seconds before they pulled apart.

Jade turned red and looked at her feet. She started stuttering.

Beck was equally embarrassed. "I…uh…I didn't…um," he stuttered.

"I gotta go," she said as she ran upstairs to get her bag. She grabbed her bag and script and ran out the door. Beck hadn't moved a muscle.

"Wait!" He called after her running to the door. He looked out the window. She walked as fast as she could. Beck turned around and ran his fingers through his hair.

What just happened?

**A/N: YAY FOR BADE! REVIEW and let me know if you liked this chapter or not. I liked and hot dog thing xD. I tried to keep it non-suckish. ;) Anywho, make sure you review, and have a nice day.**


	4. Love Is Confusing

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: Not…Mr. Schneider.**

**A/N: HEY! Uh…I'm not sure what to say. All I can really say is that all of your reviews are fantastic, thank you guys so much. I love you guys…not in a creepy way though o.o"**

**Chapter 4**

Jade pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked quickly back home. That wasn't supposed to happen. Now he knew that she liked him. Ugh, this was terrible, she thought to herself.

She shouldn't have annoyed him in class. Thanks a lot to her stupidity; she was stuck in this mess. It was kinda chilly.

She rubbed her frigid arms trying to keep warm. She almost felt like crying when it started to rain. But she remained strong. Sure she had to walk another half mile in the rain, but it wasn't that bad, right?

She didn't want to rehearse for that stupid scene again. She didn't want to speak of it again; she didn't even want to speak to Beck again. She didn't even want to see his breathtaking face ever again.

But she knew she wouldn't get out of this that easily. She could finally see her house from where she was.

She groaned when she saw her father's car in the driveway. He hated the whole idea of her wanting to be an actress. He thought Hollywood Arts was ridiculous.

She opened the front door and slipped off her soaking wet combat boots. She pulled off her soggy socks and stuck them in the boots.

"Jade, is that you?" Her father called from his office.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"I thought you were rehearsing something at that Beck kid's house," he said coming out of his office.

"I'm all done for today, and for forever," she stated about to walk upstairs.

"What happened?" He asked concerned; not sure if Beck did something to her, of if she did something to him, both were likely.

"It's nothing," she said quietly as she walked upstairs to her room.

She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on her bed. She reached in her side-table drawer and pulled out her favorite pair of scissors.

She twirled them around and gazed at their beauty. She was fascinated by scissors. She flinched when she heard something coming from her closet.

"Who's there?" She called out.

There was no response. She gripped her scissors firmly and walked cautiously to the closet.

She held the scissors in her right hand, and reached for the handle with her left hand.

She grabbed the handle and yanked the door open as she drew back the scissors ready to stab. Her eyes widened when she saw her little brother, Asher, reading her 'journal that is not a diary.'

"Asher!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled dropping the 'journal that is not a diary' on the floor and starting to run.

Jade turned on her heals and chased the little 6 year old.

"Get back here!" She screamed chasing him down the stairs.

"Daddy, HELP!" He screamed running and jumping into his father's arms.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She threatened pointing a finger at her brother sitting in his father's arms.

"Jade," her father said annoyed.

"What!" She snapped at him.

"Leave your brother alone," he said subtly.

"He was reading my di—he was reading my journal!" She accused.

"He's 6 years old Jade, go to your room," her father ordered.

"But he…"

"Room, now!" Her father demanded.

Jade screamed in anger and stomped upstairs.

"Bye Jadey!" Asher yelled after her.

Jade went back upstairs and threw herself on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

She glanced at her phone, and in the top corner, there was a little green light flashing which meant she had a notification. Most likely a text message. Probably from Cat.

She picked up her phone and looked in her notification box.

1 new message…from…Beck.

Jade groaned. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

She read the message. All it said was:

_I'm sorry._

Jade sighed and set her phone down on the side table.

She needed someone to talk to. Someone smart and understood what she was going through. Someone who would pay attention to her, and not get distracted. She needed the most intelligent person she knew.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Jade ran downstairs before Asher could get to the door.

Jade opened the door and smiled. "Hey Cat," she greeted as her friend ran in passed her.

"Oh, hi Cat, what a surprise," Mr. West said.

Asher approached Cat and Jade. Jade closed her eyes, "C'mon Cat," she said grabbing her wrist.

"Hey baby, wassup," Asher said running his fingers through his lengthy chestnut hair.

Jade rolled her eyes. Cat just giggled. "Asher, you're so adorable," she said patting him on the head.

Cat followed Jade upstairs and they went into Jade's room.

Cat grabbed Jade by her wrist and pulled her onto Jade's bed so they were sitting right across from eachother.

"Ok, so explain to me what happened," Cat said changing into serious-mode.

Jade sighed, "I went over to his house to rehearse the scene I got punished with, and we worked on it for a while, and then I got hungry. He made hot dogs, and when he tried to put ketchup on the hot dog, I reached for the bottle, and then we got really close, and then we…we…" Jade explained, but being unable to say the last part.

"Kissed?" Cat whispered.

Jade nodded.

Cat gasped and covered her mouth. "Aww, that's so sweet!" She exclaimed.

Jade's eyes widened. "Sweet?" She screeched. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled.

Cat's excited expression changed to a hurt expression. Jade rolled her eyes as the fragile little girl started sobbing.

Jade automatically felt guilty. "Cat, I'm sorry, I'm just upset," Jade apologized.

Jade wrapped her arms around her innocent friend. Cat returned the hug and switched back into chipper mode.

"So, why is it not sweet?" Cat asked confused.

Jade sighed, "Because, I can't like Beck," she said simply.

"Why not?" Cat asked playing with her plush giraffe.

"Because I hate him!" She exclaimed.

Cat was really confused now. "Sooo, you like him, but you hate him?" Cat said trying to compensate.

"Now you see why I'm freaking out!" Jade exclaimed frustrated.

"Well, why do you hate him?" Cat said pretending like she was a therapist.

"Because I like him," Jade admitted.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. If you like someone, you're supposed to tell them," Cat explained.

"Oh, so you're saying that you told Robbie that you like him?" Jade teased.

"This isn't about me and Robbie, this is and Beck and you," Cat said trying to get through to her friend.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Jade said as she got up.

"But Jadey…" Cat started but was interrupted by the annoying chiming of her phone.

Cat picked up her phone and answered, "Hello?"

Jade watched her as she listened to the person on the other line.

"But I…" Then she paused again.

"Jade is…" Another pause.

"Ok, I'll be right there," she said with a sigh before hanging up.

"It's my brother, he got the mop stuck in his…"

"Ok! Have fun with that," Jade said as she patted Cat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow," Cat said as she ran out the door.

Jade sighed after Cat ran off. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a photo of her and her brother.

She opened the frame from the back and another photo fell out of it and into her hand. It was a hidden photo that she didn't want anyone to see.

She looked at it. It was her and Beck at her 4th birthday party.

They were both wearing black birthday hats, and Beck's chubby arm was around her shoulders. They both had big toothy smiles. Beck was missing his two front teeth, and Jade was missing a less important tooth.

Jade's lips tugged into a smile. She remembered when they were 'fudgy buddies,' as Beck had named them. And that name could be blamed on the pound of fudge they ate after Jade's party.

She remembered the day she abandoned him in the park because her older brother, who was moved out now, told her that little boys have cooties, and cooties would make her sick and die. The funny thing was that she actually believed him.

Beck took it like a break up. Jade found that particularly amusing.

Jade had to face it, she was in love with Beck Oliver…but she didn't want to be.

**A/N: Ah young love…:3 Have any of you guys felt the feeling of love? I have :) Anywho, did you guys like this chapter? I did. It showed Jade's life at home, I'm gonna make Mr. West more like he is on the show…while based on his one appearance. Make sure you REVIEW and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Heartbroken

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: Derp.**

**A/N: HEY YOU LOVELY PEOPLES! Make sure you keep your wonderful reviews coming ;) And I just want to let you know, if I ever switch Victorious pairings, like, to Jori, or Jandre, or Cade, or *gag* Bori, you have permission to kill me. BADE IS MY ONLY LOVE! xD**

**Chapter 5**

Beck walked into school the next morning with only one person on his mind; Jade. She had ignored his texts, and his calls. She didn't want to accept the fact that they kissed.

Beck was still stunned, and kinda confused. He didn't tell anyone, when his mom asked how his rehearsal went, he lied and said that it went perfectly fine. And when Andre called and asked how it went, he knew he wouldn't be able to spew out the same lie, so he just told Andre that she never showed up.

He looked all around the main hallway, Jade was nowhere in sight. He sighed, held his coffee firmly in his hand, and walked to his locker. While he was loading his books into his locker, he started thinking; maybe he shouldn't confront Jade about it just yet. Maybe he should let her simmer down for a couple days.

He just shook his head not sure what to do. He wanted to talk to her. He felt different about her now. But it was strange, and a big change. Maybe it would be best if they didn't get any closer than enemies. They were happy as enemies; they didn't want to go out…or did they?

Beck didn't know what he wanted. She had criticized him his whole life, called him names, pushed him, and embarrassed him, why was he so attracted to her now?

Did she feel the same way? He could only imagine what she would do to him if he said something about it in public.

"Hi Beck," he heard a familiar voice greet him. Once he recognized the voice, he rolled his eyes and groaned quietly.

He closed his locker. Standing next to him was his ex girlfriend, Mikayla. She was a bitch. Beck couldn't stand her. She was the head of the cheerleading squad.

They went out for all of 7th and 8th grade. It was a young 'love' thing. "Hi Mikayla," he greeted less than excited as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I was thinking that we should get back together," she said out of the blue.

When she said it, Beck spit his coffee all over in front of him.

"Ew," she said after his coffee was spit out in front of him. "Anyway, I think we should get back together, cuz you're hot, and so am I, so we make a great couple," she explained.

"Mikayla, I don't think that's a great idea," Beck suggested rubbing at some coffee stains on his shirt.

"Why, are you going out with someone else?" She asked.

"Uh, no," he said thinking of Jade.

"Well, then why can't you go out with me?" She exclaimed.

Beck tried thinking of a response that wouldn't get him killed. Mikayla would destroy him if he rejected her. Mikayla Ryan was _never _rejected.

Beck stood there speechless.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked batting her long lashes.

Beck sighed and gave in, "I guess." He really enjoyed his head being connected to his body.

"Kk, sit with me at lunch," she demanded instead of asking.

"Ok," he replied as she crashed her lips onto his. She really over did it. She even bit his lip. She pulled away and gave him a flirty smile.

"Stay sexy," she demanded as she walked off.

Beck checked his lip for blood, he was sure that she drew blood.

Beck didn't want to be late for homeroom, so he hurried to Sikowitz's class. He rushed in right before the bell rang.

Apparently there was no official seating chart, because Jade was on the other side of the room. She was avoiding Beck. She didn't even look at him. There were no open seats by her, so Beck went and sat on the other side of the room.

Beck glanced over at her numerous times, she never looked at him once. Even when she knew he was staring at her.

She sat the same way the whole class period. A scowl on her face, and her arms crossed. She even stayed that way when Cat tried talking to her.

Beck wanted so much just to stand up and go talk to her.

"Beck, Jade, how is you scene coming along?" Sikowitz exclaimed interrupting Beck's thoughts.

"Uh, it's going good," Beck lied. He glanced over at Jade who quickly faced away from staring at him. He smiled at the fact that she had looked at him, even if it was only for a second.

"Well, that's good? Because I decided that you guys will present it tomorrow!" Sikowitz exclaimed unexpectedly. This took both of them by surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jade exclaimed standing up.

"We can't do it tomorrow!" Beck added.

"And why not? You said it was going good, so I took it as you can present it," Sikowitz said as he turned around and continued the lesson.

Jade huffed and fell back into her chair crossing her arms. Beck sighed and sat in his chair.

They both knew the only way that they would be able to present it tomorrow, was to rehearse again.

Once the bell rang, Beck hurried up to get Jade before she tried to avoid him again. He followed her into the hallway.

"Jade wait," he said as he got in front of her.

She groaned, "What do you want!" She exclaimed clearly frustrated.

"You know that we have to rehearse again," he informed her.

"I don't want to. I'll just take the F," she challenged.

"Well I won't," he said firmly.

"Too bad," she said simply.

"Look, you just have to get over what happened, it was an accident, it meant nothing, ok?" Beck said lying to himself and to her.

"Nothing at all?" She confirmed.

"Nothing," he replied. That was the biggest lie ever. It was definitely not nothing.

"Fine, we'll meet at my house, your dog freaks me out," she said.

Beck sighed, "Fine."

Beck was surprised when she didn't leave as fast as she could.

Instead, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, I'm sorry about ignoring you yesterday," she apologized looking at her feet.

"It's ok," he said smiling.

"Maybe we could start rehearsing during lunch?" She asked looking up at him.

He was about to reply, but Mikayla came up and connected arms with him. Beck rolled his eyes. This would definitely ruin everything.

"Why are you talking to West?" Mikayla said snottily.

"Oh, you're dating the bitch queen?" Jade shot back.

Jade had always hated Mikayla. It was because she was dating Beck and Jade was jealous of her.

"Back off freak," Mikayla shot at Jade.

"You gonna make me?" Jade taunted.

"You bet I'll make you!" She exclaimed drawing the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"Ok," Beck said as he pulled Mikayla back. He wasn't worried about what Mikayla would do to Jade as much as he was worried what Jade would do to Mikayla. Jade could be pretty severe.

"Play nice," Beck ordered talking to both of them.

Both of them huffed. Mikayla smirked and grabbed Beck by the face and made out with him violently. Jade's stomach churned. Mikayla pulled away from him and Beck looked at Jade apologetically.

"I'll see you later Jade," Beck said softly as he grabbed Mikayla's hand.

"It's ok, I have to go puke anyway," Jade remarked.

Mikayla snapped her head around and stuck her tongue out at Jade. Jade mouthed the words 'screw you,' and walked off to her locker.

Jade felt sick after seeing Mikayla violate Beck's face, right in front of her. She was positive that she puked a little in her mouth. She wanted Beck to come over tonight now more than ever. She definitely didn't want him with, ugh, Mikayla Ryan. Why was he going out with her again anyway?

She grabbed her stuff and walked to her second class.

…

Once 3rd period was over, Beck waited by Mikayla's locker for lunch. He was not looking forward to eating lunch with her and the rest of the cheerleaders.

He didn't even enjoy standing next to her overly pink locker. She surprised him with a kiss attack. He was getting sick of her already. But she would kill him if he dumped her. He didn't have to balls to dump her. Especially not now, she would think that he was dumping her for Jade…wait, that's exactly what he would be doing.

"Hey baby," she greeted.

Beck smiled a fake smile and replied, "Hey."

He grabbed her hand and they walked to lunch.

They met up with her friends, and they swooned over the fact that Beck and Mikayla were back together.

Mikayla sat down and Beck sat down next to her. All of her friends sat down too. All of the cheerleaders and the jocks. There weren't many jocks at Hollywood Arts. There used to be no sports, but they added basketball because of protesters.

"Hey, Becky Boy," Sean, the basketball team captain.

"Hey Sean," Beck replied as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Beck was flirting with Jade West," Mikayla told them.

**A/N: That's it for now, now I get to go help my sister get ready for prom ;D And I don't know for sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow or not. Bye bye for now. **


	6. Promise Is Just A Word

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: RAWR!**

**A/N: HIII! I'm back for more updation. Keep up the amazing reviews. They mean a lot to me, I know I've said that like a 1000 times, but I really mean it. Also, I was reading reviews the other day, and apparently I have a Bade-Hater reading my story. I really hope I change your mind about Bade. How on Earth can you hate Bade? O.o**

**Chapter 6**

Beck nearly choked on his pizza after Mikayla said that he had been 'flirting' with Jade.

Everyone at the table started laughing. "Jade West? The freak?" Sean asked through chuckles.

Everyone laughed more.

Beck felt a pang of anger growing inside of him.

"Yeah, she's such a loser. And ugly," Mikayla added.

"I hear she eats humans," one of the cheerleaders whispered. At a couple tables to the right, Jade overheard their conversation, she looked over and caught Beck's gaze.

"Honestly, if she were to die, no one would care," Mikayla said as she fixed her blonde hair.

Beck saw a hurt look in Jade's eyes. "Shut up!" He yelled making everyone in the asphalt café stare at their table. He didn't mean to say it, he just lost it.

"What, did you say?" Mikayla sneered standing up and staring knives into his eyes. If only staring could kill.

Beck glanced over at Jade, she was waiting for him to say that they were wrong about her. Beck gulped as he looked back at Mikayla.

He sighed, "I didn't say anything," he said softly.

"That's what I thought," Mikayla snapped at him as she sat back down.

Beck's heart broke when he saw Jade get up and leave wiping away a tear as she did so.

He wanted to go and comfort her, but Mikayla would have his head on a silver platter.

Everyone at their table sat awkwardly and ate their lunches silently.

Once lunch was over, Mikayla forcefully dragged Beck into the janitor's closet. She had a strong grip.

He decided not to say anything as she dragged him to save his head.

She threw him in and she entered locking the door behind her. Beck rubbed his now-aching wrist.

"What was that for?" Beck said making sure not to raise his voice.

"You were an ass during lunch, and you need to apologize," she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" He asked checking to see if that was what she was looking for.

"No, you will apologize by coming to my house tonight, and then you'll say sorry in a certain way," she said with a flirty wink.

Beck groaned in his head. "I can't come over tonight," he informed her thinking about his rehearsing da- session with Jade.

"Why not?" She exclaimed.

"I have plans," he said subtly.

"Cancel them!" She yelled.

"It's a grade," he explained.

"Oh, so your grades are more important than me?" She exclaimed even louder.

It was a simple answer. '_Yes Mikayla, my grades are waaay more important than you.' _But he didn't have a death wish right now, so he decided not to say that.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" He tried.

"NO!" She screamed.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he could get Sikowitz to give him another day for the scene. It wasn't likely, but it was worth a shot.

Beck sighed, "Alright, I'll be there," he gave in. He was weak. He was sickened by his behavior. He didn't even understand why she wanted to get back together with him; she was the one who dumped him.

"Eek, I love you Becky Poo," she screeched as she basically choked him into a hug. Beck hated the name Becky Poo. It made him want to puke.

After she attacked his lips violently, she skipped out of the janitor's closet.

After she was gone, Beck came out of the closet and shut the door behind him. Everyone had gotten to 4th period already. He was late…greeeat.

He was on his way to 4th period, but was sidetracked by quiet weeping. He followed the weeping until he saw a broken girl in the corner crying.

He immediately recognized the girl. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked so vulnerable and broken.

"Jade?" He whispered.

She looked up at him. He went over and sat next to her on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"You, and that bitch Mikayla," she said through sobs.

Beck sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have stood up for you. I just don't have the balls to dump her," he explained truthfully.

"If there is anything I could do to show you how sorry I am, I'll do it," he said softly.

She wiped away a tear and looked in straight in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll show up for the rehearsal tonight," she said with glistening eyes.

Beck felt a pang of guilt. He had to go to Mikayla's.

"I promise," he whispered.

She smiled and got up to go to class.

Beck remained there. He probably just screwed everything up.

…

After school, Beck decided that he would go over to Mikayla's house, and try to explain to her, and maybe she would let him go and he would go to Jade's house. It was foolproof.

Ok, so maybe that was a lie, but it was worth a shot.

He decided to stop at his RV first and get some chores done.

He finished his chores around 5:30 and started driving to Mikayla's house.

He got there around 6. He pulled in her driveway. Her house…well, mansion, was lit up with lights all around the building.

He got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He cringed when he saw only one car in the driveway, which was Mikayla's car. Her parents weren't home, even better.

He rang the doorbell, and seconds later, Mikayla opened the door. She was wearing revealing pink lingerie. It took Beck by surprise.

"Hey baby," she greeted grabbing his hand.

Beck was still sorta shocked so he wasn't fully aware that he was now on her couch.

"Uh, Mikayla, I uh…" he was cut off when she slowly ran her hand over his crotch.

She made seductive movements all over him.

Beck was trying not to get turned on, but he _was _a guy, so it's not the easiest thing in the world.

"Mikayla, I don't think that we should…" He was cut off by her crashing her lips onto his.

He kissed back. He continued, but he didn't enjoy it.

Things quickly got steamier. He enjoyed 0 seconds of it.

Before he knew it, they were in her bed.

…

Jade looked out the window about every 19 seconds. Beck said he would be there at 6:30. It was 8, and he still hadn't shown up. She had texted him twice, and she never got a response.

She sat on the couch and brushed away a tear off of her cheek. He had lied to her. He promised he would be there, and he wasn't. How could he do this to her?

She trusted him, and he let her down. Jade felt hopeless as she started sobbing. How could she have been so stupid to fall for someone like Beck?

It was official, she didn't want to be involved with Beck Oliver anymore.

**A/N: You have permission to hate Beck for this chapter. I hate him too, and I made is character like this. He tried…sorta. But he's a guy, it's sorta not a surprise. Make sure you REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster chapters will be updated. Also, I know this chapter was a bit shorter, sorry.**


	7. Leaving One For The Other

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider…sadly.**

**A/N: Since I got 9 reviews in a few hours, I decided to update again. So I got my Spongebob playlist started. Spongebob is my second love next to Bade. F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and…sorry, just…read.**

**Chapter 7**

Beck's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sunlight filled the room. The sun rays burned his eyes. He quickly hid under the pink covers.

Wait, pink covers?

He immediately shot up. He was surrounded by pink. He looked down and saw the poisonous bitch still asleep.

They were both completely naked. He was only 14, this wasn't supposed to happen.

He felt a pang of guilt stab him in the chest. He had forgotten about Jade. They had to perform their scene today.

Today! What time was it? Beck looked at the clock.

He about passed out when he saw that it was a quarter to 10. He was late for school. And homeroom was already over.

He had to perform the scene for homeroom. He was in deep shit now. His heart raced as he flipped off of the bed. He searched rapidly for his clothes. They were scattered all over the room. The pink was blinding him.

He quickly got dressed and was about to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" Mikayla shot at him.

"We're late for school!" He yelled at her.

"One, I am not satisfied with your tone, and fuck school, we don't need it. We can stay here all day, you and me," she said pressing her naked body against him.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away.

"Look, I can't do this," he told her firmly.

"Why not?" She asked with an evil glare.

"I…don't…like…you," he said putting a space between each word.

She gasped. "It's because you want Jade isn't it?" She guessed accurately.

Beck sighed.

"You would rather screw her than me?" She exclaimed.

'_I would rather screw a guy.' _He thought to himself.

Beck ignored her screams of anger as he ran out of her room, and out of her house.

Beck got in his car and basically sped to the school. He looked at the time. It would be near the end of 3rd period by the time he got to school.

Almost lunch time. He had dug the whole too deep. He wasn't sure if he would be able to climb out.

He sped into the school parking lot and hopped out of his car. He ran passed all of the students and into the main hallway.

He looked all around. She was nowhere in sight. Beck sighed and walked to his locker keeping an eye out for Jade.

He was taken by surprise when Andre tapped him on the shoulder. He let out a small scared yell and turned around.

"Woah, hey Jumpy," he joked.

Beck sighed, "Have you seen Jade?" He asked getting to the point.

"West?" He asked confused.

Beck gave him an annoyed look.

"No, I haven't, she hates us, remember?" He informed him unsure of what was going on.

His hopes were sparked when he saw a familiar face peeking around the corner cautiously.

"Jade!" He exclaimed as he ran towards her.

She ran around the corner and down the hall away from Beck.

"Jade!" He called after her.

She ignored him and kept running. Beck had done track in middle school, so he caught up with her quite quickly.

He got in front of her stopping her.

"Jade, wait. We need to talk," he said looking her in the eye.

"There is nothing to talk about! You lied to me so you could go have sex with your girlfriend!" She yelled filled with hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry, I was gonna go to your house but…"

"But what? Mikayla the bitch queen was too sexy for you?" She shot at him.

Beck sighed. "No she just…I'm sorry. I was weak, I should've fought my instincts," he said more calmly.

"Sorry means nothing to me, it's just a stupid word," she snapped at him.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He exclaimed.

"Say you'll break up with Mikayla!" She ordered.

"I did," he said softly.

"What?" She said a little softer.

"I broke up with Mikayla," he rephrased.

"That doesn't change anything," she lied.

"How does it not change anything? There's nothing stopping us now!" He informed her.

"Stopping us from what?" she asked looking into his welcoming brown eyes.

"From being with eachother," he said softly.

By then, they had disregarded the fact that the bell had rung, and they were the only ones in the hallway.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes. He knew she wanted them to be together, and she knew he wanted the same thing.

"And I want us to be together," Beck admitted.

"Even after everything I did to you?" She whispered.

"Even if you were to stab me with your scissors right now, I would still wanna be with you," he said truthfully.

"I want to be with you too," she whispered as she placed her hands on his chest.

Beck smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

Tears of happiness slowly rolled down her cheeks. Beck placed a hand on face as they kissed. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

He enjoyed this kiss much more than when Mikayla attacked his face.

They pulled apart after about 12 seconds. They both smiled at eachother.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Jade asked softly.

Beck looked deep into her sapphire eyes.

"I promise."

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and they walked off to lunch.

Everyone stared at them in shock when they walked into the asphalt café.

Andre was taken by surprise when Beck and Jade sat down at his table. They started eating lunch as if nothing had changed.

"Uhh…" Andre said in an awkward tone staring at them. He was confused, they were within a foot of eachother, and they weren't trying to kill eachother.

"Hey Andre," Jade said with a greeting smile.

Andre was even more surprised now. Not only was she sitting at his table, she called him by his name, and she didn't insult him.

He was in too much shock to say anything.

Mikayla walked slowly by there table glaring at the two of them.

Jade was even nice enough to flip her off as she walked by.

…

After Mikayla walked by Beck and Jade's table, she snuck back into the school and to the computer lab.

She logged onto the computer with an evil grin. She had a plan. A plan that would ruin Jade West.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I know again it was a short chapter, but, you know how much I love cliffhangers. And yes I know…Mikayla is a bitch :) The next chapter will be kinda intense, so you've been warned. But YAY, Bade is finally together. Make sure you REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I update chapters.**


	8. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't Dan Schneider last night, and I'm not him today.**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I just watched, the BEST BADE VIDEO EVER. But it's also the saddest Bade video I have ever seen. It is pure magic. YOU GUYS HAVE TO WATCH IT AND SPREAD IT TO AL BADE LOVERS! ALL BADE LOVERS NEED TO SEE THIS VIDEO. It is literally, my favorite Bade video. ****.com/watch?v=C1F6Qce8N84 There's the link, I'm not sure if it is actually showing up on Fanfiction right now, because Fanfiction blocks some things, I dunno about URLs. If it doesn't show up on Fanfiction, then the video is called **_**Beck and Jade Colorful Mind**_**. If you do not watch this video, I will not update anymore.**

**Chapter 8**

Mikayla smirked as she opened and picture editor program. She pasted a picture of the girl that stole Beck from her.

She did a few 'special effects,' and bam, it was done. She chuckled to herself; this would ruin Jade for good.

…

Andre sat awkwardly as Beck and Jade acted as if they hadn't hated eachother their whole lives.

"Sooo let me get this straight. You guys hated eachother for your whole lives, and then you start going out?" He tried compensating.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" Jade replied coldly.

"Not at all," Andre said saving himself from decapitation.

"Good," she snapped at him. She was back to her normal self. Unlike she was in the hallway only moments ago.

Jade sighed, "I want coffee," she said looking towards Beck.

"What's the magic word?" He said with a smirk.

"Now," she said glaring at him.

Her attitude didn't surprise Beck at all. And he was happy about that, she wasn't like the preppy girls.

"Close enough," he chuckled as he got up.

"Two sugars!" She called after him.

"Coming right up," he called back without turning around.

After he was gone, a whole different side of Andre was shown.

"What are you playing at West?" He shot at her.

"What're you talking about?" She asked confused about his question.

"Don't play stupid," he said simply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said crossing her arms.

"You have insulted him for _years, _and then all of the sudden you guys start going out. I'm not stupid, you're up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is," he said determined.

"Well you're just a little detective aren't you? But why on earth would I want to hurt Beck?" She said in a sly tone. She was dating Beck, not Andre, so she could poke fun and taunt him all she wanted.

"Because you hate him, and you're a bitch so you would do something like that to someone," he said coldly.

She just smirked as Beck sat back down with her coffee. Jade and Andre held eye contact for just another moments before Jade looked at Beck and smiled.

Jade decided to mess with Andre a little more. She placed a hand on Beck's face, and pressed her lips against his.

Beck wasn't usually a huge fan for PDA, but it was Jade, so he didn't mind.

They pulled apart and Jade gave Andre an evil glare.

"I'll be right back," she informed them as she stood up and walked back into the school.

"I wonder what that was all about," Beck said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's up to something," Andre said simply.

Beck rolled his eyes, "No she's not, this is real bro," he said truthfully.

"You don't find it strange that she automatically has feelings for you after hating you for so long?"

"Don't you get it Andre? She didn't really hate me, it was a cover up," he tried explaining.

Andre shook his head and continued eating.

They were eating until they were interrupted by people exclaiming, "There's a fight in the hallway!" People quickly ran into the school in shock and excitement.

Beck and Andre got up and followed everyone into the school intrigued.

There was a large group of students surrounding the fight so Andre and Beck couldn't see who was throwing it down.

Everyone was chanting and cheering.

He was sure Jade was in the crowd somewhere laughing at the two fighting idiots.

"Excuse me!" Beck and Andre yelled as the pushed through the crowd.

"Oh no," Beck groaned when he saw Jade and Mikayla basically killing eachother. Greeeat, he thought to himself.

Jade was annihilating Mikayla. He yanked her hair and punched her in the face multiple times. Mikayla scratched and clawed at Jade. She managed to wrap her hands around Jade's neck. She dug her nails into Jade's neck drawing blood. Jade kneed her in the stomach over and over until she fell back to the ground. Jade got overtop of her and bitchslapped her again and again. Mikayla's face turned red from the slapping.

Beck wasn't sure if he should let it go on or break them up.

He decided to break them up; he didn't feel like cleaning up a dead body.

He got right into it and pulled them apart. They were both hyperventilating and glaring at eachother with death stares.

Everyone cheered them on to continue fighting.

"WOO! CHICK FIGHT!" Someone screamed.

"YEAH, JADE'S HOT!" Someone else yelled.

Beck turned around to the person who 'complimented' his girlfriend.

"What'd you say?" He said firmly.

"I SAID, JADE IS DAMN SEXY!" He yelled in Beck's face.

Seconds later, they were the one's trying to kill eachother.

**The Principal's Office**

Principal Eikner stared at the 4 students. Beck Oliver, Jade West, Mikayla Ryan, and Seth Waterbury, (the guy you 'complimented' Jade.)

"Fighting?" He exclaimed. "Somebody explain to me what happened," he ordered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose once they all started yelling at once.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

They all shut up. "One at a time. Beck, you're the only one who hasn't been down here before, why don't you explain," he said full of hope.

Beck sighed. "I was eating lunch, when everyone came back into the school because there was a fight. It ended up being between my ex-girlfriend and my current girlfriend. So I tried breaking it up, and then Seth said my girlfriend was hot/sexy, so I punched him in the face," Beck explained.

"It was an opinion! Get over it!" Seth yelled at Beck.

"She's my girlfriend you don't have the right to…"

"SHUT UP!" Eikner yelled at them again.

Eikner sighed and looked towards the two girls.

"So you two started it?"

They both started yelling accusations about eachother at once. Eikner rolled his eyes.

"ONE AT A TIME!" He yelled.

"Well who do you want to explain first?" Jade snapped at him.

"Well, seeing as though I can't stand either one of you, I don't know who to pick," he said honestly.

They both gave him an annoyed look.

He sighed, "Alright, Jade, what happened?" He said worrying about how she would explain this.

"I came into the building to use the bathroom, when I saw Mikayla holding a stack of papers. I approached her, and when I saw the pictures, I bitchslapped her. And that's when we started fighting," she explained recalling a few minutes earlier.

"Watch your language. And what was the picture of?" He asked wondering.

Jade sighed and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

She uncrumpled it and shuddered when she looked at it. She handed it to Eikner and Eikner looked at it. He only looked at it for a second before looking up in shock.

It was absolutely inappropriate.

It was a picture of a naked woman 'touching' herself, but her head was replaced with Jade's head.

"Mikayla, what do you have to say about this?" He exclaimed holding it up.

Beck was in utter shock when he saw the picture. He wanted to attack Mikayla right then and there, but he couldn't hit a girl.

"All of you will serve detention this Saturday," he said in conclusion.

"What?" Jade exclaimed standing up.

"Do you want 2 detentions?" He threatened.

Jade groaned and sat back down.

So they had to spend the whole day in the library. Jade, Beck, Mikayla, and Seth, how bad could it be?

**A/N: The next chapter'll be fun to write ;) You guys got what you wanted, I hope. Jade kicked Mikayla's ass, and Mikayla's plan didn't prevail :D Make sure you look up **_**Beck and Jade Colorful Mind. **_


	9. Detention

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: It's not like I'm gonna magically turn into Dan Schneider while I'm sleeping…**

**A/N: I am so pissed of right now, I looked up the Tori Goes Platinum promo again on YouTube, and I read the comments. There are people totally trashing Bade. They're all like, **_**get over it, Beck and Jade broke up, AND WE WANT BORI! **_**I wanted to slap someone in the face after that. Someone even said that Beck doesn't love Jade anymore. **_**WE **_**all know that's not true. We are die hard Bade shippers; we know how terrible Bori is. Also, did you guys look up the video? I almost cried :( But I loved it!**

**Chapter 9**

Beck's alarm scared the shit out of him at 5:30 am Saturday morning. He was so excited, he had to go to school at 7 am and stay there _all _day. He didn't get to go home until 4. And worst of all, he had to spend it with Mikayla and Seth. The only thing he was looking forward to was Jade.

His mom was pissed at him for getting detention. His grandmother was coming over today, so he was _supposed_ to stay and be with his grandma all day, but he wouldn't be able to do that, 'darn.' No cheek pinches, and no embarrassing talks about growing up. He was 'so upset.'

After he dragged himself out of bed, he showered, got dressed, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. By the time he was done, it was only 6:08.

Jade had texted him. He opened the message.

_This is so fucking stupid. I don't wanna spend the day with the Bitch Queen._

Beck smiled and responded:

_Maybe she won't show up._

He set his phone down and turned on his TV. He flipped the channels mindlessly.

His phone dinged and he picked it up.

_Hopefully._

She responded.

At about 6:40, his mom came up to his room and told him it was time to go. He groaned and grabbed his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and he grabbed a granola bar on the way out the door.

His mom stayed silent the whole way to school. She always stayed quiet when she was mad at him. Beck ignored it and stayed silent too.

She didn't even say goodbye when she dropped him off. Beck just shook his head and walked into the school.

He smiled when he saw Jade leaning against some lockers, coffee in hand.

"Morning," he greeted with a smile.

"Kill me," she said with a scowl.

Beck chuckled and grabbed her hand. They walked silently to the library. They sat their bags down and sat at the long tables.

The clock ticked, one second after the other. The sound was aggravating Jade. Where was the person in charge of detention? And where were Mikayla and Seth.

One of those questions was answered when they heard the obnoxious sound of high heels hitting against the tile. The door burst open and Mikayla stormed in full of fury.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed pointing at Jade.

"My fault? I'm not the one who was about to give everyone a profane picture!" She yelled.

"Well thanks a lot to you, I have Saturday detention for the rest of the school year!" She yelled.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down!" Seth yelled walking into the library 'fashionably late.'

"Where's Vice Principal Dickers?" Beck asked once it was 7:05.

Jade just smirked.

"Jade, what'd you do?" Beck asked smiling.

"I took care of Dickers," she said still smirking.

"So we can go?" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Yup," she responded getting up.

"But when did…" Beck began.

"Before you guys got here," she answered knowing his question.

"So you're saying I didn't even have to come here?" Mikayla exclaimed now pissed at Jade.

"Yup pretty much," she said grinning.

"AUGH!" Mikayla screamed in frustration as she stomped over to the door.

Beck chuckled and put his arm around Jade as they walked to the door.

Mikayla was frozen in front of the door.

"Open it!" Jade snapped at her.

"It's locked!" She screamed back at her.

Beck's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"I think there's a crowbar somewhere near the shelves," Mikayla informed them.

Jade huffed and walked over to the shelves and Beck followed close behind her. Seconds later, they heard the door open, close, and then lock.

The door was never locked, and now Seth and Mikayla were gone. And Beck and Jade were locked in.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Jade shouted.

Beck groaned and kicked a chair.

They both sat next to eachother against the wall.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jade asked hitting her head against the wall.

Beck looked into her eyes with a flirty grin. "I have an idea," he said softly slowly leaning in.

Jade chuckled. "Beck, we're in a library we can't…"

She was cut off by Beck pressing his lips against hers. He put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her a little closer.

Her hands immediately flew up into his hair, entangling themselves as if they had a mind of their own.

They knew they wouldn't be able to go to far, because they _were _in a library, and this was their first time, and a library wasn't the most romantic place to do it for the first time.

Beck lightly nibbled on her bottom lip making her moan slightly into the vigorous kiss.

Beck released his lips from hers and moved his lips to her neck. Burying his lips into her skin laying sweet kisses. He lightly nibbled at her skin making her wince in pleasure.

"Beck, we can't, we're in a library," she reminded him.

Normally it wouldn't have been Beck who needed reminding of where they were.

He pulled away and gave a boyish smile. "Sorry, I forgot."

She smiled and he made himself comfortable next to her again. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Beck?" She said softly.

"Yeah?" He said with his eyes closed.

"Do you remember my 4th birthday party?" She said resting her eyes as well.

Beck smiled at the memory. They had been kicked out of the party because Jade shoved cake down an employee's pants and Beck smeared cake all over the employee's face.

"Ha, yeah," he said with a smile plastered on his face.

Jade smiled and kept her eyes closed. They remained there silent until they fell asleep.

"Jade…Jade…JADE!" Jade screamed when Cat screamed her name in her face.

"CAT!" Jade yelled both excited and irritated.

Beck awoke right after when Jade screamed at Cat.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he shot up.

"Cat, how did you know where we were?" Jade asked groggily.

"It was my Cat instincts," she exclaimed followed by a giggle.

"So we can go?" Beck exclaimed standing up immediately. He helped Jade up and Cat replied, "YEAH!"

"WOOH!" Jade yelled as she grabbed Beck's hand and they ran out of the library.

The ride was home was long and painful. Cat's stupid brother screamed every 11 seconds for no reason at all.

Beck kept Jade from screaming at him. He had to hold his hand over her mouth. She even tried biting his hand, but he remained strong.

Cat apologized when they pulled up in Beck's driveway. Jade ignored her and flew out of the car.

Beck chuckled and thanked Cat. He followed Jade into his house and up to his room. His parents weren't home so they didn't have to worry about any questions.

Jade sat on the bed and looked up at Beck.

"Can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

"Sure, yeah, anything," he responded sitting next to her.

**A/N: I'm really sorry, but this chapter is lame and not what you were expecting, I sowwie :( And I **_**was **_**gonna update yesterday, but I was only half way done typing before my mom informed me that I had to go and see my sister's choir concert. It lasted 3 **_**HOURS. **_**And I had to come home, do homework, do chores, eat dinner, and take a shower, and by the time I was all done with that, I had to go to bed. So, sorry if this chapter was lame, but you still should REVIEW!**


	10. Dinner With The Oliver's

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: Stiiiiiill not Dan Schneider, sorry.**

**A/N: READ HERE READ HERE READ HERE!**

**Hey you guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I went to my friends track meet which lasted a long time, and then I had a shitload of homework. But I'm here now! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews ;D Also, I am sick of the Bori fans, they piss me off sooo much Dx**

**ATTENTION ALL BORI FANS, IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, SO FORGET IT! Also, I also heard that the episode title is **_**Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, **_**but that didn't make me feel much better, I want Beck and Jade to fix themselves. Tori already fixed them once, Tori gets too much fame, so what she's the main character, big deal. I want Beck and Jade to fix themselves like they would in one of my stories. ALSO, THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE THIS STORY CHANGE TO M IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Wow this author's note is long, I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 10**

"Can you make me a promise?" She said softly.

He looked deep into her eyes, "Anything."

"If I ever give you the choice to leave me, promise me you won't let me go?"

Beck smiled, "I promise," he whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off sweet and passionate.

Soon it started getting more intense and vigorous. Her fingers tangled themselves in his luscious hair.

He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. He brushed his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips granting him entrance.

He slid his tongue in her mouth and their tongues battle fiercely for dominance; Jade of course won that battle. They'd had only been going out for a few days, so this was a bit unnatural, but they had finally accepted that they had liked eachother for several years, so it wasn't a, '_Hi, nice to meet you, let's screw eachother,' _scenario.

They had known eachother basically forever. So this wasn't as awkward as it could have been.

Without breaking the kiss, Beck got over top of Jade. They broke the kiss for a second for Jade to look up into Beck's eyes lovingly. She had a gleam in her eyes that made his heart warm with love.

She was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen. He didn't know how he could ever love anyone else. He would stick to his promise, no matter what.

He smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for only a few seconds. He pulled back and stared down into her eyes. Her eyes were one of his favorite things about her. They were mysterious, but loving at the same time; evil but also angelic.

Both Beck's and Jade's head turned instantly towards the door when it swung open.

"Beck I…BECKETT OLIVER!" She screamed. Beck immediately jumped off the bed and Jade did the same standing next to him.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver," Jade said awkwardly.

She held the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Come with me you two," she said as she walked towards the stairs. They looked at eachother confused, but followed her anyway.

She led them to the living room and sat tem on the couch.

She sat on the couch across from them and sighed.

"There comes a time in everyone's life when they feel special feelings towards another person, and then they experience…"

"MOM!" Beck yelled holding his hands up. Jade's eyes were wide in shock.

"Woah, mom, Dad beat you to this like 4 years ago," Beck explained in shock. Jade was speechless and now she felt awkward.

"Oh really?" She said in disbelief. "How did he explain it?" She questioned.

Beck thought back to his father's exact words.

"_Beck, when you get older, you get this thing called a boner, and then you have sex with someone. Simple as that."_

"Yeah, I don't remember," Beck lied. He didn't want to rat out his father.

His mom gave him a look of disbelief and sighed.

"Why don't you guys do something less interactive," she stated as an order and not a question.

"Ok, fine," Beck said getting up to get his stack of movies.

"Can Jade stay for dinner?" He asked as he changed the settings on his TV.

"Sure, we're having chicken stir fry," she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yum," Jade said quietly.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Beck asked handing her a stack of films.

"Nothing PG-13 or R, your father went to go pick up your brother from school, and you know he'll wanna watch it too," his mother said as she stirred the dinner.

Beck groaned. "Does he _have _to watch it with us?"

"Yes," she said simply.

Jade had never met Beck's little brother.

"How old is he?" She asked curiously.

"He's 9, his name is Aidan," he said followed by a sigh.

"My brother's 6, I'd take 9 over 6 any day," she informed him making him chuckle.

"Well, since I can't stand PG movies, let's watch TV. Maybe NCIS is on," she suggested grabbing the remote.

"Alright," he agreed as she flipped through the channels.

"No NCIS either, it shows dead bodies," his mother said without even lifting her head.

"Ugh, then what can we watch?" Beck complained.

"Watch Spongebob or something," she suggested.

"I like Spongebob," Jade said simply.

Beck glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and changed the channel to Spongebob.

They watched Spongebob until the door opened and Mr. Oliver and Aidan came in.

"LUCY, I'M HOME!" His father exclaimed.

"Hey Dad," Beck said with a small wave.

Beck's brother, Aidan, ran up to the couch and jumped on Beck giving him a bear hug.

"Ow, Aidan, Aidan…squeezing…killing," Beck said losing air.

Aidan jumped off of Beck and looked like he had hit a wall once he looked at Jade.

"Woah baby," he said smoothly.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Hi," she said with a wave.

"You're hot," he said dazed.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Ok, that's enough for you," he said as he led his brother into the kitchen.

"BECK HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Aidan shouted as he started running around.

"MOM!" Beck groaned irritated.

Jade sat their chucking quietly.

"OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU GUYS HAD SEX?" He yelled across the whole house. Everyone stopped what they were doing instantly. Beck's dark complexion immediately turned red.

"Aidan! Go to your room!" His mother ordered.

"But mommmmy!" He whined.

"No, go. That is not proper language to use around our guest," his mother explained.

Aidan crossed his arms and pouted as he stormed up the stairs. When he was halfway up the steps, he turned around and shouted, "Keep those lips warm more me," directed towards Jade.

Beck rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch.

"I'm so sorry uh…what's your name?" Mr. Oliver pondered.

"Jade," she answered standing up when he held out his hand. She shook his hand politely and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jade, we are grateful to have you over for dinner," his father said politely.

"Thank you," she said softly as she sat back on the couch.

Mr. Oliver tapped Beck on the shoulder. Beck looked up at him. His father nodded his head and winked holding two thumbs up.

"Mason!" His mother hissed.

Mr. Oliver held up his hands in defense and chuckled.

They sat and watched TV for a few more minutes before Mrs. Oliver exclaimed, "Dinner's ready!"

Beck switched off the TV and grabbed Jade's hand and they walked to the table. Aidan rushed down the stairs screaming, "FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!"

Beck rolled his eyes and pulled out Jade's chair. Beck was about to sit next to her, but Aidan slid into his chair before he could.

"Up," Beck demanded.

"There's a seat right there," he said pointing to the seat on the other side of Jade.

Beck sighed and sat in the chair glaring at the 9 year old demon.

Mrs. Oliver served them all a plate and they all started eating.

"Will you marry me?" Aidan asked Jade staring at her.

Jade pretty much choked on her stir fry.

"Aidan!" His mother exclaimed.

"What? It was just a question," he exclaimed innocently.

"No," Jade said simply.

Aidan sighed in defeat and continued eating.

"Jade, if you would like, you are welcome to come and spend Christmas with us when our family comes over," his mother said unexpectedly.

Jade looked at Beck unsure of what to say. Beck just shrugged with an innocent-panicked look on his face.

"Uh, I guess. We don't do much for Christmas at my house," she said a bit shocked.

"Do you have any little sisters?" Aidan said unexpectedly.

"What happened to your crush on Ally?" Beck asked thinking about his cheerleader neighbor.

"Uh, it didn't really work out between us," he said poking at his food.

Beck rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"Who else is included with 'the rest of your family'?" Jade asked curiously.

"My cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, the whole 10 yards," Beck said with a fake smile.

"Don't you mean the whole _9 _yards?" Jade asked confused.

"You wish," he said simply.

"Beckett, don't talk about your family that way," his mother scolded.

Beck shook his head and continued eating.

"So Aidan, how did you do in the science fair?" Mrs. Oliver asked breaking the silence.

"I got an E," he said sadly.

"Why?" his mother asked. She apparently hadn't seen his project.

"Because he did a report on girls," Beck explained.

"That's my boy," his father said ruffling his hair.

"Mason!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed.

"What?" Mr. Oliver said pretending to be unsure of what he had done wrong.

"I'm so sorry," Beck said hysterically.

"It's ok," Jade said actually having slight enjoyment at this dinner.

Once dinner was over, Beck and Jade were about to go back upstairs when Mrs. Oliver stopped them.

"You guys don't mind doing dishes do you?"

Beck sighed and looked at Jade for approval.

"I'm fine with it," she said with a shrug.

"Alright," Beck said as they walked back to the kitchen.

Beck turned on the water and added soap making a flood of bubbles in the sink. "Your father and I will be up in our room, and Aidan is in his room doing homework," his mom informed them as she walked upstairs.

Beck handed Jade a sponge and they started scrubbing the dishes.

"Your family is nice," Jade said out of nowhere.

Beck looked at her a little confused. "Thanks?"

"I mean, they don't care what you're interested in like my parents do," she said carelessly cleaning the dishes.

Beck nodded and returned his focus to the dishes.

Jade smirked and got bubbles all over hands before clapping her hands together making the bubbles splash all over Beck.

Beck gasped in a playful tone. "Oh, you wanna go there do you?" He said as he did the same thing.

Jade laughed and grabbed more bubbles. Soon it turned into an all out bubble war.

They grabbed handfuls of bubbles and threw them at eachother. They laughed hysterically as they doused eachother with bubbles.

The floor started getting slippery. Slippery enough until they fell to the floor. Jade landed on top on Beck and they both continued laughing. The kitchen was covered with bubbles.

Jade looked up slightly and saw Aidan standing there in shock.

"MOM! BECK AND JADE ARE HAVING SEX!" He screamed as he ran upstairs.

**A/N: xD I really liked this chapter. But it doesn't matter if I like it or not. It all about your guy's opinions. And the only way I get to SEE your guy's opinions is by you guy's REVIEWING! I repeat REVIEW! This is a longer chapter to make up for not updating yesterday. And I have no school tomorrow, so more updates tomorrow! Or maybe even tonight if you're lucky.**


	11. Not Much Excitement

**Complicated**

**A/N: Tee hee, did you notice…no disclaimer xD Sorry, random moment there. Since I got 9 reviews since the last chapter update a few hours ago, and since you guys loved it so much, I decided to update again tonight. Actually I just realized, that it may be night to me, but it could be morning wherever you people are XD. So, for me it's night, but I dunno what time it is wherever you people live.**

**Chapter 11**

Beck rolled his eyes as Aidan ran upstairs accusing them of having sex. They immediately got up when they heard Mrs. Oliver's footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"BECKETT OLIVER I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO—," She stopped when she saw the bubbles all over the place.

Her jaw dropped. "Wh…wh…how…you…" she just sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose.

"Aidan, sweetie, they're not having s…they're just doing dishes," she explained to the 9 year old.

"Ohhh, so when they're on top of eachother, they're just doing dishes?" he exclaimed in amazement.

"Uh, sure," she said with an awkward smile.

"Jade, I think it's time that I drive you home, Beck has some cleaning to do," she said trying to stay calm. She couldn't blame them too much, they were teenagers. Beck groaned loudly, he hated cleaning.

Jade sighed, "Ok, if you say so."

Beck leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Bye," he said smiling.

"Have fun," she said looking at the mess.

Jade picked up her bag and followed Mrs. Oliver out the door.

"BYE JADE!" Aidan shouted.

"Bye," she said with a wave.

"Hey big brother?" Aidan said as he sat at one of the stools next to the kitchen island.

"What?" Beck responded as he grabbed a towel and started drying the kitchen.

"What ever happened to that blonde female dog that always came over?" He asked taking a sip of his apple juice that he had retrieved seconds earlier.

"Female do—ohh, you mean Mikayla?" He said thinking about his evil ex girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think that was her name," he said taking another sip.

"I broke up with her," he said simply.

"Really? Andre said she dumped you," he said staring at him blankly.

Beck shook his head and continued cleaning the kitchen.

"When you break Jade's heart, can I have her?" Aidan said out of nowhere.

Beck stopped what he was doing and glared at his little brother.

"What do you mean _when _I break her heart?" Beck asked suspiciously.

"Well I mean, you suck at keeping girlfriends. Even though you're so 'good looking,' all of your relationships end badly," he said matter-of-factly.

"That is so not true," Beck defended himself.

"Yeah, there was Maya in 6th grade, she cried when you broke up with her. And then there was Taylor at the beginning of 7th grade, she said you weren't 'devoted' enough, and you spazzed out and broke out with her quite harshly. And then there was Mikayla, but I don't know about her," Aidan said shrugging.

"And, how do you know all of this?" Beck asked putting his hands out in front of him on the counter facing the little twerp.

"Andre told me," he said simply.

Beck rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning disregarding Aidan's question.

…

Beck felt like murdering someone when his alarm started blaring at 5 in the morning. He groaned and attacked the alarm clock with his fist. It fell on the ground and grew silent. He sighed and laid there in the darkness.

He hated mornings. He wasn't in the mood to go to school today. The only two good things to look forward to today was Jade, and the fact that it was Friday.

He groaned and rolled off of his bed. He took a shower, got dressed, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth.

He walked slowly down the stairs, still pretty much half asleep. He winced when Aidan ran up to him screaming, "IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY. EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!"

"SHUT UP!" Beck yelled at the little kid.

Aidan's bottom lip started quivering as tears formed in his little brown eyes.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "Beck, be nice to your brother!" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Look bro, I'm sorry, ok?" He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"YAY!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around him. "Is Jade coming over again?" He exclaimed full of hope without releasing Beck.

"I don't know, we'll see," he said with a shrug.

"YAY!" He shouted as he ran to the kitchen.

Beck poured himself a bowl of cereal as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and Jade's name popped up on the screen.

He smiled and tapped it.

_Can you pick me up, I need a ride._

Beck replied:

_We'll be there in 30._

He put his phone back in his pocket and ate his breakfast. "Mom, can we give Jade a ride this morning?" He said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouthful. And yes, we can give Jade a ride to school," she said packing Aidan's lunch.

Beck rolled his eyes and finished eating.

"Ready boys?" His mom called out once they were ready.

"SCHOOL!" Aidan screamed as he ran out the door.

Beck sighed and grabbed his bag. He went out and got in the car waiting for their mother to lock the door, and finally get in the car.

Aidan sang Friday the whole way to Jade's house.

"Where are we?" He questioned when they pulled into her driveway.

Neither of them answered. Aidan looked out the window intrigued.

He gasped in excitement when he saw Jade. He was so excited that he opened the door and ran up to her latching onto her.

"Woah," she said as she stopped him from spilling her coffee.

"Hey Aidan," she said with a smile.

Aidan grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. He opened the door for her and she got in and pecked Beck on the lips. "I apologize for…him," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Jade laughed, "Its ok."

Aidan stared at Jade for 99% of the car ride. She sat awkwardly scooting a little closer to Beck every few minutes.

They both basically flew out of the car when she parked the car in the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

Mrs. Oliver rolled down the window and shouted after them, "Have a good day at school Beckett, I LOVE YOU!"

Jade almost died trying not to burst out laughing. Beck was a dark shade of red as everyone laughed at him as they walked by.

Once Jade got over her little laughing fit, she shot deathly glares at anyone who laughed at Beck.

"Hey Beckett, don't you love your mommy?" Seth, the captain of the basketball team, taunted.

"Shut up Sean," Jade grumbled.

"Aww, is wittle Jadey sticking up for wittle Beckett.

"Knock it off Sean," Beck said calmly.

Jade pretty much had a permanent scowl on her face.

Sean just scoffed and walked off. **(Tee hee, scoffed, off, they almost rhyme xD Sorry, continue reading.)**

Jade shot him a death glare as he looked back at them.

"C'mon," Beck said as he grabbed her hand and they walked to their lockers. Jade was faster at her locker than Beck, she got her stuff and leaned against the lockers next to his.

"Can I come over again tonight?" She asked simply.

"You really wanna come over again? But Aidan's gonna be there," he said confused.

"Aidan's not that bad," she said with a smile.

"Well, if you really want to, my mom shouldn't mind," he said shrugging. "Also, you were serious about coming over for Christmas?"

"Yeah, your family can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised."

"If you're there, then it'll be worth it," she said with a smile.

Beck smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you Jade," he whispered.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Not much excitement in this chapter, but I still liked it. Did you guys like it? Make sure you REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I think I made my point :3**


	12. Christmas Party

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey, for this chapter, I skipped a month or two, so this chapter starts on Christmas Eve. In this chapter, you get to meet the rest of wonderful Oliver family. Get your hopes up!**

**Chapter 12**

Beck and Jade were cuddled next to eachother watching TV.

"Beck, Jade!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed coming upstairs.

Beck sighed. "What!" He exclaimed.

She came in, "You guys need to get dressed. Beck your family should be here in an hour," she reminded him.

Beck groaned. His mom was making him wear formal clothes. Aidan ran in seconds later. He was wearing a blue plaid long-sleeve shirt, and black pants. His thick black hair, similar to Beck's, was slicked back, and he had a pair of black loafers to big for his little feet.

"Mommy says I can wear a TIE!" Aidan exclaimed overly excited.

"Yay?" Jade asked confused.

"He wants to look extra nice since mom's friend is bringing her daughter, Isabella," Beck explained grinning.

"I do not!" He exclaimed all of the sudden angry. "I wanna look good for Jade," he said with a wink as he blew her a kiss.

"Watch it pipsqueak," Beck said sternly as he and Jade got off the bed.

Aidan chuckled and ran off. Jade rolled her eyes. "Who should get dressed first?" She asked as she placed her hands on his chest.

Beck smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "We could always get changed at the same time," he said with a flirty tone.

"I don't think so," Mrs. Oliver said as she walked by.

They both laughed and Beck left her alone to change. He walked downstairs and watched his mother frantically run back and forth getting everything ready.

The house was beyond decorated. Decorations covered walls, paper snowflakes hanging form the ceiling, that shiny tickly stuff that Beck could never remember the name of. Didn't it start with a G?

The tree stood tall and shimmered colorful lights. The ornaments topped it off, along with the shiny star on the top.

There was a table covered with bowls and platters of snacks. There was a drink table, and there were even Christmas balloons.

"Don't mind if I do," Beck said with a smile once he spotted a platter of glazed donuts.

He was about to grab one when his mom shouted from across the room, "NO!"

Beck flinched and pulled his hand away instantly.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" She exclaimed frustrated. She always got stressed when she hosted parties.

"Jade is still getting dressed," he informed her.

"Right, I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Stressed?" He finished for her.

"Yeah," she said massaging her temples.

"Why isn't Dad helping you?" He questioned.

"Football game," she said simply.

"Ah," he said snatching up a donut and shoving it in his mouth.

"Beck!" She exclaimed playfully as she swatted him with the newspaper.

Beck laughed and ran upstairs to check on Jade. He went and knocked on his door. "Jade, you in there?"

There was no answer. "Jade!" He called through the door starting to panic a little.

He swung the door open and looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

"JADE!" He called out.

Beck ran to Aidan's room. "You twerp where's—Jade?" He was befuddled when he saw Jade helping Aidan with his homework. Beck ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Hey," she said smiling as she stood up.

Mrs. Oliver had gotten Jade a dark red dress, with a black bow around the waist. It also came with lacey black fingerless gloves.

She had her spider web tights, and black high heels. She was breathtaking in Beck's eyes…and Aidan's.

"C'mon," Beck said holding out his hand.

"But we're not done with my homework!" Aidan exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Beck, we're learning," Jade said teasingly.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Fine, one more problem," he said sitting down.

Aidan threw his arms around Beck. "You're the best big brother anybody could have," he said with worshiping eyes.

"Alright, let me get changed first." Beck got changed into his black tux with a dark red tie, the same color as Jade's dress, and then they worked on Aidan's homework.

Once they were done with Aidan's homework, Mrs. Oliver made all of them, including Mr. Oliver, come downstairs. Grandma and Grandpa would be there any minute.

Beck held Jade's hand. Jade was a bit nervous to meet so many unfamiliar people.

Jade flinched when the doorbell rang. Linkin started yapping at the door viciously. Mrs. Oliver lightly pushed him away with were foot and opened the door.

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" Aidan screamed as he attacked them with hugs. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver gave them hugs.

Beck's grandma staggered over to Beck and threw her dainty arms around him. "Hey Grandma," he greeted as he cautiously hugged her.

She was a frail little woman. "And who is this?" She said glancing at Jade.

"Uh, this is my girlfriend, Jade," he said politely. His grandma was known to be critical.

"Why are you so Goth looking?" She exclaimed with a scowl.

"Why are you so old?" Jade shot back.

"Whore," she snapped at her.

"Mother!" Mrs. Oliver exclaimed. "Be nice to Jade!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Beck whispered.

"It's ok," Jade said honestly. Old people never typically liked her. Her own grandparents didn't even like her.

Mrs. Oliver demanded that Beck, Jade, and Aidan wait by the door while she and Mr. Oliver chatted with his grandparents.

More of his relatives flooded in after an hour or so. They all wandered the house, catching up with eachother. It was a calm social get together, was how Mrs. Oliver had explained it.

Beck's other grandparents approached Beck, Aidan, and Jade. Mr. Oliver's parents.

"Oooh, Aidan, look at you," his grandma said as she squeezed his cheeks. "You're getting to be a big boy?" She said in a baby voice.

"Hi grandma," Beck said awkwardly.

"Beckett!" She exclaimed as she pinched his cheeks into a painful grip.

"Ow…Grandma…you're hurting me," he said as her nails started digging into his flesh.

She let go and looked at Jade.

"Who is this beautiful lady?" She exclaimed grabbing both of Jade's hands.

"This is my girlfriend, Jade," Beck said proudly.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver. It's very nice to meet you," Jade said politely.

Beck's grandma cooed as she pinched Jade's cheeks as well.

Beck immediately pulled his grand mother away from Jade before Jade put her in a hospital.

"Ah, Becky!" His grandpa exclaimed poking him with his cane.

"Still Beck, not Becky," Beck corrected. His grandfather had been in a car accident, and now he was 100% sure that Beck was a girl.

"Ashley!" HE exclaimed poking Aidan with the cane as well.

"I'm Aidan!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend Jade, Jade this is my grandpa," Beck introduced.

"Becky, I didn't know you were a lesbian!" His grandpas exclaimed confused.

Beck held the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, anyway, this is Jade," he tried again.

"Nice to meet you James," the old man said as he poked Jade with the cane.

Jade didn't know what to say, she was too busy trying not to laugh right now.

"Beck?" Aidan asked tugging on Beck's shirt.

"Yeah?"

"What's a lesbian?" He asked curiously.

Jade choked on her punch and Beck's eyes widened.

"Uhh, it's nothing," he said shaking his head.

"But Grandpa said you were a lesbian," he said confused.

"Uhh…" Beck started.

"So, are you a lesbian?" He questioned.

"Sure?" Beck asked hoping he would drop it.

He ran into the living room where most of his relatives screaming, "MOMMY, MOMMY, BECK'S A LESBIAN!"

Jade bursted out laughing. Beck shook his head and led Jade somewhere else. She was still laughing hysterically. Beck chuckled a little bit too, it was a little funny that Aidan was so clueless.

He believed pretty much anything.

"BECK!" Two little identical girls exclaimed as they ran up and jumped into Beck's arms.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed happily.

"Jade, these are my twin cousins, Scarlett, and Skye," Beck said as Jade looked at the little girls in amazement. Their hair was the same color as hers, and they had blue eyes just like hers.

"Hi guys, you're very adorable," she said with a heart-filled smile. "How old are they?" She asked Beck.

"7," he replied.

"Scarlett, Skye, this is my girlfriend Jade," he said full of pride.

"You're very pretty," Scarlett said while Skye sucked on her thumb.

Jade had never felt loved by anyone in her own family, she loved the Oliver family. "Thank you," she said kissing her on the cheek.

Scarlett smiled and blushed a little as she twirled one of her pigtails.

Beck let them down, "Go play," he said as they ran off.

"They're so adorable," Jade said still dazed.

"Well, I didn't know that the cold-hearted Jade West liked children," he said as he put his hands on her waist.

She gave him a flirty look as he pulled her a little closer and placed a kiss on her lips. Beck pulled away and looked around. There was no one watching them in particular.

Once they were sure no one was watching, Beck grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. They went to his room and Beck got over top of her. Beck pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off calm and passionate, but soon it grew more vigorous.

Jade reached for the buttons on his tux and yanked it open and the buttons flew off and fell to the floor. She removed the tux jacket without breaking the kiss.

Beck sat them up, and pulled the dress over her head revealing her black lacey bra and panties. Beck hungrily continued the kiss, pushing his tongue passed her lips and their tongues danced.

Jade pulled off the plaid shirt revealing his breathtaking abs. Beck moved his lips down to her neck, nipping and kissing her soft skin. She moaned as his teeth grazed her skin.

The sounds of her moans made Beck grow hard. She arched up as he reached behind her back, without moving his mouth, and unclasped her bra. He grabbed it and threw it across the room.

He slowly trailed his tongue down her neck. Once it close to one of her breast, he would retreat. This tortured Jade, but she loved it.

He trailed back down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Flicking over it with his tongue, nibbling at it, making her moan in ecstasy.

"Oh my god, Beck," she moaned with her eyes closed.

Beck placed his hand on her waist, making her wince from the coldness of his hand. He slowly moved his hand down her waist. He ran his hand over her clothed wet core making her shudder with pleasure. He moved his mouth over to the neglected breast, and did the same procedure.

He lightly massaged her core over her panties. She moaned out his name, wanting him.

He slowly pulled the panties off. He went back up to her breast and started kissing her softly. He kissed down her whole body.

She moaned out his name again. This was torture for her. But both of them enjoyed it a lot.

He teased the outside of her core with his tongue. She tasted sweet, just like he had imagined…_wow that sounded really weird._

He slid his tongue inside of her moan his name a little louder.

He slid his tongue in and out of her faster, tasting her, making her scream his name. He stopped and shushed her with a chuckle. She covered her mouth and whispered, "Sorry."

Beck chuckled and slid a finger into her. One finger first, then two, and then he managed three pushing her over the edge. Right before she could release, he pulled his fingers out of her.

She looked up at him confused. She immediately got it when he pulled off his pants and his boxers.

She gave him a sexy smile and laid back. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a condom. He slid it on, and slowly inserted himself into her. It was their first time, so he was cautious.

She moaned out in ecstasy. After going slow long enough for her to get used to it, he quickened the pace. He grabbed her hips as he pulled all the way out every time before slamming himself back in.

With all of her screaming, Beck was surprised that no one heard them. He was surprised he got away with this at a Christmas party.

They both reached their orgasms at the same time. Panting, Beck pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. He collapsed on the bed next to Jade. She was panting too.

She rolled over and got on top of Beck. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

Beck smiled and looked over to see Aidan standing there in utter shock.

He turned on his heals and ran down the stairs screaming, "MOMMY! BECK AND JADE ARE DOING DISHES!"

**A/N: XD I really liked this chapter. SO yeah, I definitely have to change the rating now xD. I like Beck's family, aren't they wonderful :) I love Aidan so much, he's a really fun character to work with. Make sure you REVIEW! And I will most likely update again later tonight! Goodbye for now.**


	13. How Beck Got The RV

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you guys, thanks for your reviews :3 I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE TORI GOES PLATINUM TONIGHT. I have to see what happens! But I'm sad, cuz Beck and Tori were standing next to eachother, and sitting next to eachother, and grrrr! Bori fans are on my last nerve, their saying that Bade is disgusting, and stupid. Here's my opinion on Bade. My Beautiful And Delightful Everything :) The first letter in each word spells out Bade if you didn't get it.**

**Chapter 13**

Beck and Jade shot off of the bed and very quickly got dressed. Aidan could be a real pain in the ass. But maybe they shouldn't have had sex in the middle of a party.

"I'm so dead," Beck muttered as he pulled his pants back on. They could hear Mrs. Oliver stomping up the stairs.

They quickly finished getting dressed as soon as she appeared in the doorway.

"Beckett James Oliver!" She screamed.

Beck winced. "Yes mom?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"WHY WERE YOU TWO HAVING SEX AT A PARTY?" She exploded.

"What makes you think we were doing that?" Beck asked in defense.

Mrs. Oliver crossed her arms, "Your pants are inside out," she said unamused.

Beck looked down at his pants, she was right.

He didn't have a smart excuse for this one.

"Jade, I'm taking you home. Beck you're grounded for a week!" She exclaimed.

Jade surprisingly had stayed silent through all of this. "So, I can't come over for a whole week?" She compensated.

"Exactly, let's go," she said as she left the room.

"I'm so sorry," Beck said giving her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said softly as she followed Mrs. Oliver down the stairs and out the door.

"AIDAN!" Beck yelled as he ran to the little boy's room.

Aidan screamed like a little girl as he ran to the other side of the room. Beck chased him around the filled with anger.

"Beck!" Mr. Oliver called from downstairs.

Beck ignored him and chased the little brat down the hall. "I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!" He yelled after him as he shot around the corner.

"DADDY, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Aidan screamed.

Aidan was a fast runner, so it was a bit of a challenge for Beck to catch him.

"BECKETT JAMES OLIVER!" Mr. Oliver yelled at him.

Beck was sick of being called by his full name today. But he was too pissed off at Aidan to care right now.

Aidan leaped over the drink table. Beck tried the same thing, but wasn't as successful. Drinks flew everywhere as the table snapped.

Everyone screamed as they were doused with lemonade, punch, iced tea, and water.

Beck's back hurt now from snapping a table in half. Drinks dripped from his hair and tux, and droplets fell from his face.

Scarlett and Skye started crying. His brain-dead grandfather ran around screaming, "THE BRITIANS HAVE ATTACKED, TAKE COVER!" Repeatedly.

All of the elderly believed him and ran around screaming and hiding in ridiculous places. All of his aunts and uncles ran around trying to calm the kids and the elders down.

His father's glared at him clearly pissed off. Beck was honestly glad his mother wasn't home right now. Beck stood up in his soaking wet tux. He was glad Jade wasn't here anymore to see him like this.

"Beckett James Oliver," his father grumbled in an intimidating voice.

"Dad, I didn't mean…"

"Go to your room, and don't come out until your mother gets home," his father ordered pointing at the stairs.

Beck groaned and walked upstairs. He received many evil glares from his relatives as he walked upstairs.

He walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. This would probably cost him a year of grounding. It was all Aidan's fault.

The door creaked open and Aidan's head peeked in. "Beck, I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"GET OUT!" He screamed as he ran to the door and slammed it, locking it this time.

"Beck?" Aidan whispered through the door.

"Go away!" He yelled through the door.

He laid on his bed and ignored his brother's pleads.

About 15 minutes later, he heard his mother scream. She must have seen the mess. Moments later she was slamming her fist on the door.

"BECKETT JAMES OLIVER, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She screamed.

Beck sighed and took his time walking to the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She questioned.

Beck rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"I was mad at Aidan," he said shrugging.

"For what?" She exclaimed.

"Telling on me and Jade," he explained.

"Beck, you know my rule, you can't go any farther than making out. You're only 14!"

"15, I just turned 15 last month, remember?"

She sighed. "It's still a rule," she said sitting next to him.

"Your rules are stupid!" He exclaimed running his fingers through his hair. "I wanna live by my own rules."

"Alright fine. You remember a few months ago when you asked if you could live in your father's old RV?" He said in a calmer tone.

Beck's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face. "Yeah."

"I decided that you're old enough," she said smiling.

"Thank you mom!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You get your own rules, and no one is stopping you form doing what you want," she explained.

"YES!" He exclaimed.

"We decided it last week, the RV is all set up, you just have to move your stuff," she informed him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He yelled.

"But," she interrupted.

"Aw," he whined.

"No drugs, and no alcohol," she warned.

"Got it," he said truthfully.

"K, get packing," she ordered.

Beck willingly complied. She left him alone to pack. About an hour later, he had his room cleaned and everything packed up.

By then, all of the party guests had left due to the sudden drink shower. His father and Aidan helped him carry his stuff to the RV. Beck was overjoyed.

He unpacked his stuff and made it to his liking in about an hour.

He jumped on his bed and laughed once he was alone. This was great. No rules, except his own.

He had to tell Jade. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

It rang twice before she answered. "_Hello?"_

"Guess what!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"_Your voice got louder?"_

"Haha, no. My parents let me move into my father's old RV, and now it's all mine, no rules except my own!" He explained.

"_Oh my goodness, that's great," _she exclaimed.

"_My parents grounded me for 3 days, so I can't come over, but once I'm ungrounded I'll come over," _she informed him.

"Aw, grounded on Christmas, that sucks. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"_I love you too, bye."_

Beck hung up and laid on his bed. He could already tell he would like this RV thing.

…

**(School was back in session after Christmas break)**

For the first time ever, Beck didn't feel like murdering someone when his alarm went off at 5 am.

He stretched and turned it off. He switched on the light and got ready for school. His excitement wasn't as high about the RV. He was still overjoyed, but not as much as a week ago.

His mother had kept her word; she didn't bug him unless he called for her.

She knocked on his door at 7 so she could drive him to school. She opened the door with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Ya ready?" She asked yawning.

"Wait," he said as he ran back into the RV. He grabbed two identical things off of the dresser and shoved them in his pocket.

He ran back to the door and smiled, "Okay, now I'm ready," he said as he walked by her and got in the car.

Aidan was mad at Beck because Beck got his own RV. Aidan sat with his arms crossed with a scowl glued on his face.

"Aw, what's wrong buddy?" Beck asked in a mocking voice.

"Jerk," Aidan snapped at him.

Beck just stuck his tongue out at him and Aidan did the same.

Aidan remained arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face.

Mrs. Oliver stopped at Aidan's school first. Aidan stormed out of the car without even saying goodbye. Beck just rolled his eyes. He made his mom stop at the coffee shop on the way to school. He went in and got a black coffee with 2 sugars.

He got back in the car an stayed silent until they pulled up at Hollywood Arts. "Bye Mom," he called out as he got out of the car.

He walked into school with a smile on his face. He smirked at Mikayla as he walked by her. She scowled at him as she walked the other way.

He went up to Jade's locker and leaned against the lockers next to hers.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a sexy smile.

She smiled and kissed him. He handed her, her coffee, and her smile grew bigger as she took a sip. She smiled pleased and shut her locker adjusting the strap on her bag.

"I got you something," he said smiling.

"You didn't," she said in disbelief.

"But I did," he said smirking.

"What is it," she said with excitement rising.

"Close your eyes," he ordered politely.

She gave him an annoyed smile but did what he said.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out to necklaces. They were both a black string, with a simple gold ring. He put on around his neck, and put the other one around her neck.

She opened her eyes and looked at it. She smiled, it was simple, but she loved it.

Her smile grew bigger when she saw the gold lettering engraved in the ring.

_Beck and Jade Forever._

**A/N: Don't worry, that's not the end. But I need your guys opinion. I was thinking about making this story go on through some of the actual episodes, only ones that have Bade moments, with sorta like deleted scenes. But I'm not sure, if you guys want me to do that, I'd love to do that. Make sure you REVIEW. And watch Tori Goes Platinum tonight, we have to make sure there is no Bori.**


	14. Pilot

**Complicated**

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am beyond furious with a certain hot Canadian. I AM GONNA MURDER BECK! THANK YOU TORI FOR NOT LETTING HIM KISS YOU! I TAKE BACK EVEYR NEGATIVE THING I SAID ABOUT YOU! BECK I WILL KILL YOU! HE **_**WANTED **_**TO KISS TORI! HOW COULD HE? I'M JUST SO…URGHHHHHHH! I am so sad right now, I almost cried.**__**Didn't he think about how Jade would feel. And the first time when they were about to kiss, when Mrs. Vega came in, I got on my knees and bowed down to her, screaming, I WORSHIP YOU! I am sooooo mad at Beck right now! I am never gonna forgive him for this…like never. GOD DAMN YOU BECK, I just….AGHHHHH! Ok, this is a really long author's note, I just had to share my rage with you guys. I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW! I have a migraine now :(**

**Also, you guys said that you wanted me to do deleted scenes, so I'm gonna do it :D This chapter starts off where the last chapter left off, but after a scene, it will skip up to the day before Pilot.**

**Chapter 14**

Jade smiled and kissed Beck. Beck put his arm around her as Andre approached them.

"Oh, you guys are still going out?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup, and don't expect us to break up anytime soon," Jade said with a sly grin.

"Alright then," he said rubbing his hands together and walking away.

Beck and Jade were both taken by surprise when a camera flash blinded them momentarily.

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed.

Cat smiled as she held the camera in her hands.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look so CUTE together!" She exclaimed followed by an obnoxious laugh.

Her exclamation drew the attention of everyone in the hallway.

Jade just shook her head and started drinking her coffee.

"You guys would make adorable BABIES!" She shouted.

Jade's coffee shot out of her mouth and all over the floor.

Beck's eyes widened but he remained calm. Cat gasped and looked at the coffee stained floor.

"Don't say that!" Jade snapped at her.

"I sorry," she whimpered.

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed Beck's hand leading him to Sikowitz's class.

…

Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie were all eating lunch when Sinjin ran up to their table obviously excited about something.

"What is it Sinj?" Andre asked as the curly haired freak hyperventilated for a few more moments.

Jade rolled her eyes as he kept hyperventilating.

"SINJIN!" She yelled making him flinch.

"Yes Jade?" He said with an annoying grin.

"What do you want?" Beck asked him a bit disturbed by this kid's admiration for his girlfriend.

"Trina's gonna perform tonight!" He exclaimed.

They all looked at him annoyed. This wasn't new news.

"But Trina's untalented," Cat explained.

"So?" He said simply.

"Are you leaving anytime soon?" Jade questioned.

"You could always leave with me," he said filled with hope.

"Bye Sinjin!" Beck exclaimed.

Sinjin scurried off and Beck shook his head as he continued eating.

"I hate Trina," Jade said bluntly poking at her food.

Beck sighed, "Everyone does."

"You wanna go watch her perform tonight?" Andre asked all of them.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade exclaimed.

"Trina's mean to me," Cat said innocently.

"Me too," Robbie added.

"Beck?" Andre asked hoping he wasn't the only one who had to go.

"He can't, I'm spending the night at his RV tonight," Jade answered for him.

Beck shrugged, "Sorry man."

"Nah its cool," he said as he continued eating.

…

Jade stared out the window as Beck drove them to his RV.

"You ok?" He asked taken aback by his girlfriend's quietness.

She sighed, "I guess," she said without looking towards him.

"C'mon, you can talk to Beck," he said nudging her shoulder.

She had a hard time hiding her smile. Beck knew that she enjoyed his silliness.

"No, it's stupid," she said swatting his hand away.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" He asked again.

She sighed again, "Andre said that he was working with a really talented girl. She's Trina's little sister. He said she was really pretty, and he was gonna convince her to come to Hollywood Arts," she explained.

Beck still didn't understand why she was upset.

"And?" He asked hoping she would continue.

"I asked him if she was prettier than me, and he just shrugged," she said still staring out the window.

"Since when did you care what Andre thinks?" He asked a bit worried that he was losing her to his best friend.

"No, it's not that. If she really is prettier than me, and she does come to Hollywood Arts, then she might steal you from me," she said softly.

Beck sighed, "She's not gonna steal me from you," he reassured her. "And no one is prettier than you," he added for good measures.

She smiled and looked at him, "Thanks."

Beck liked this side of Jade; the sweet caring side. But he also liked her blunt badass side.

He smiled and opened his door. They had been parked in his driveway for a little while now.

She got out and followed him into his RV.

"And Jade?" He added.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't be mean to her?" He said sternly.

She sighed, "Fine, I won't be mean to her unless she deserves it," she said dropping her bag on the floor and laying on his bed.

Beck rolled his eyes, his idea of 'deserving it,' was way different from her idea of it.

Beck just let go of that thought and laid on the bed next to her. He held his head up on his fist. She laid the same way facing him.

Beck smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"You made me make a promise, now you have to make me one," Jade said smirking.

"Oh yeah? And what promise is that?" He said with his boyish smile.

"Even if we ever break up, promise me you won't fall for Trina's sister?" She said softly.

"I promise," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

…

Jade kept herself from crying when she opened to door to see someone rubbing Beck's chest. And what was worse, Beck wasn't stopping her, well, not the way Jade saw it.

"Dude!" She exclaimed.

Both Beck and the girl looked at her. Beck knew this wouldn't end well. Jade would eat this helpless girl alive.

"Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" She exclaimed.

The girl started stuttering. Beck felt kinda bad.

"Get away from him!" Jade snapped at her coldly.

"Relax," Beck ordered as he kissed her cheek.

Beck was the only person Jade ever listened to.

…

"What's the prob…_dog?" _Jade said coldly. Beck was beyond angry with Jade.

She had gone too far this time. The girl ran off the stage crying. Jade looked at him with a pleased smile. He scowled at her which made her smile fade.

It was replaced with a hurt expression. Beck had never looked at her the way he just had, it hurt her. She tried saying something but no words came out.

She felt a knot in her throat. She felt a weird feeling. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She too ran off the stage.

Beck didn't go after her, no matter how much he wanted to. She had gone too far this time. Beck took his seat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Andre, go and find Tori," Sikowitz ordered and Andre complied.

…

The bell rang and Beck grabbed his bag, and Jade's bag. He walked up to Tori and apologized.

"I'm sorry, she didn't mean to, she just," he tried explaining.

"It's ok," she said when he could finish his sentence.

Beck nodded and went to look for Jade. He knew exactly where to look for her.

He opened the door of the Janitor's closet and saw her there with her scissors cutting up the Janitor's blanket that he used to sleep in the corner.

"Jade, we need to talk," he informed her as he sat next to her.

She scooted away from him and continued cutting up the blanket.

Beck sighed and yanked her scissors away from her.

"Give those back!" She yelled at him.

He put them in his bag and gave her a stern look. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Jade, why'd you pour coffee all over Tori's head?" He said calmly.

"She deserved it!" she exclaimed looking at the floor.

Jade had never been this protective of him before. This was definitely a change.

"No she wasn't! You need to just trust me! I am not gonna leave you, I promised you I wouldn't!" He exclaimed irritated with her lack of trust.

"Well why not? She pretty, she can sing!" She fought back.

"You're pretty too, and you're an amazing singer!" He informed her.

"But I'm not _prettier? _I'm just _pretty too?" _She exclaimed more upset now.

"Jade, you're being ridiculous!" He exclaimed.

"If I'm so ridiculous, then why don't you go date _Tori?_" She shot at him.

She had never been like this before.

"You know what just…UGH!" He yelled as he got up and left the closet.

Jade huffed and brushed away a tear trying to escape.

…

Jade had walked home the day before. She had avoided Beck all day, even though he had looked all over for her.

Now she was even more pissed off when she lost the ABC improv. She stormed off the stage and took her seat. As she stomped off the stage, she was compensating whether to stomp on Beck or not. She decided not to.

But moments later she wished she had.

"I know what'll make you feel better," Tori said with a grin.

Jade raised and eyebrow at her. She better have been thinking bout something different from what Jade thought.

"Jumping jacks?" Beck tried.

Jade wished it had been jumping jacks.

"Kiss me," Tori said simply.

Jade's heart filled with anger. She hated her. She wanted her to die. She wanted to kill her. She _hated _her.

"Let's do it."

And now she hated him.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! The only way to do that is to REVIEW! Let me know what you thought of Tori Goes Platinum. I know what I thought. Beck is dead to me now. I hate him. I will hate him until he gets back together with Jade. Anywho, let me know how I did and tell me if you liked the Pilot thing.**


	15. Stage Fighting

**Complicated**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier, but I've been really sad lately and I don't know why. I slept in until 1, ate a little bit of food, and then I took a nap at 1:30 until 4:30. And when I went to read reviews, I got even more upset. Dear **_**Jeremy Shane, **_**STOP INSULTING ME! You obviously didn't read the last chapter; I took back every mean thing I said about Tori. So calm your tits, GOSH! Ok, now that I got that out of the way, I saw a lot of you guys were commenting about Mrs. Oliver not staying mad at Beck, and then giving him what he wanted, so I decided to explain that a little bit. Beck's at **_**that age, **_**so his mom understood how his brain worked at that age. She's not like most moms. And it's true, boys at that age have tons of crazy hormones. So, I hope I cleared that up a little bit. Also, I just did Pilot for the last chapter, this is the remainder of Pilot, and then after Pilot is over, it will be Stage Fighting. The Stage Fighting Episode will start from when Tori and Jade dance away. And if you guys want me to do a certain chapter, just PM me or leave it in a review. Ok, sorry for the super long A/N, go ahead and read now.**

**Chapter 15**

After they pulled apart, Jade's heart was crushed. She felt empty inside when Tori said, "Man I love this school. And Beck didn't even do anything, he just ran his fingers through his hair. She felt the tears starting to form. She stood up, snatched up her bag, and stormed out of the classroom.

"Jade!" Beck called after her as he ran out of the classroom.

Tori felt a pang of guilt after Jade stormed out. But Jade deserved it…didn't she? She thought to herself.

Jade took long strides down the hallway, brushing away the salty tears from her face.

She felt a hand grip her shoulder stopping her from going any further.

She already knew who it was. She didn't want to turn around. "Go away!" She spat at him.

"Jade, listen," he said as he turned her around so she was facing him.

"Listen to what; listen to how you wanna be with Tori!" She spat at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jade, it was a stage kiss," he said staying calm.

"The stage kiss didn't _have _to happen Beck. I can think of a hundred different things that you could have said that start with L!" She exclaimed.

"I was mad ok?" He exclaimed.

"Mad at what?" She yelled back.

"I was mad at _you_!" He yelled coldly.

This took Jade by surprise. He had never been mad at her. "But…I…" She stuttered with fresh tears forming.

"You poured coffee all over the girl's head!" He reminded her.

"She was flirting with you," she choked out.

"Jade, she accidentally spilled coffee on me. Why can't you trust me? You've never had a lack of trust in me!" He exclaimed confused by her actions.

Jade brushed away more tears, and then replied, "I don't know."

"So you did it for no reason?" He questioned.

She looked down at her hands for a moment and then back up at Beck. "I just don't want to lose you," she choked out.

"Babe, you're not gonna lose me, I promise, but you can't do stuff like that, alright?" He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded, "Alright."

Beck smiled and pressed his lips against hers. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. They didn't even pull apart when the bell rang and students flooded into the hallways.

…

Jade looked at the cop who was preoccupied with cleaning. Jade tapped Tori on the shoulder and pointed at him.

They both grabbed their bags and danced away. Once they were out of hearing distance, they started laughing.

Once they stopped laughing, Tori said, "Thanks for helping me."

"If you tell anyone, I swear to god I will kill you," Jade threatened.

Tori put her hands up in self defense, "Got it."

Jade half smiled and they both turned around. Jade's heart stopped when she saw Beck leaning against some lockers with his arms crossed.

Andre had told him about the fake black eye.

"Hey," Tori said awkwardly.

Nobody else said anything.

"I'm just gonna go," Tori said awkwardly again as she scurried off.

Beck turned around and walked off to the parking lot. Jade followed after him. Cat had driven her there, she was gonna ride home with Tori, but Tori had left. So Beck was her last resort.

He didn't say a word when she got in the passenger seat. He didn't even look at her as he stared at the road blankly.

"So, are you gonna say anything?" Jade asked annoyed with his silence.

"Jade, why the hell would you fake a black eye?" He shot at her.

She bit her bottom lip, she hadn't thought about how she would explain this to Beck.

"Well?" He snapped at her when she didn't answer.

"To get Tori in trouble, ok?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," he said coldly.

"I faked a black eye to get Tori in trouble!" She yelled.

Beck sighed, "I thought you were done with this hating Tori shit!" He shot at her.

"And what made you think that?" She shot back at him.

"You said that you wouldn't! Remember?" He reminded her.

Jade sighed.

"So you lied to me," he stated in a softer tone.

She was gonna fight back, but he was right. She had lied to him.

"You need to leave Tori alone Jade," he ordered.

"And if I don't?" She challenged loudly.

"Then I might break up with you!" He exclaimed just as loudly.

She couldn't believe that he had said that. She looked out the window and didn't say anything else. She didn't even say goodbye when he dropped her off at her house. She slammed the door behind her and ran into her house.

She darted upstairs. Asher was in her way, so he ended up getting pushed to the side as she stomped by him.

She ignored him as he started crying. "DADDY! JADEY PUSHED ME!" He screamed.

Jade slammed her door and locked it. She pulled of her burgundy plaid shirt and threw it across the room, so she was just in her dark pants, and black spaghetti strap shirt.

"JADE!" Her father yelled.

She ignored him and threw herself on her bed.

She ignored him knocking on her door, and his threats to ground her.

He groaned when the doorbell rang.

He walked downstairs holding Asher in his arms. He opened the door and Beck was standing there.

"Uh, Beck, I don't think that this is the best time," he suggested.

"I need to talk to her," Beck stated firmly.

"Jadey is being a female dog," Asher said as he shoved his thumb back into his mouth.

"Asher!" Mr. West scolded. "You are not allowed to call people that."

Beck rolled his eyes and pushed passed him and up the stairs. He ran down the hallway and stopped at her black painted door, which had strips of caution tape.

He knocked on the door lightly and said, "Jade, let me in."

"NO!" She yelled.

Beck reached in his pocket and pulled out a key which she had given him. He put it in the keyhole and unlocked the door.

He shut the door and locked it behind him. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

He sighed and laid on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

She remained silent and scowling.

He rested his head on his fist. "I didn't mean to say that," he informed her. "I was just mad."

She still wouldn't say anything.

Beck smiled and started drawing circles on her stomach with his finger. Jade tried hiding her smile. It showed for a second, but was quickly replaced with the scowl.

"Come on, you can't not talk to me forever," he said in a childish voice.

"Watch me," she snapped at him.

"Oh, you just talked to me," he said smirking.

"Asshole," she said simply.

Beck just chuckled.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "For faking the black eye."

"I forgive you, but did you apologize to Tori?" He questioned.

Jade sighed, "Yeah."

"And, you know this means that you have to tell Lane, right?" He said still drawing circles on her stomach with his finger.

"Nooo," she whined.

"Yeeees," he whined back.

"Ugh, fine," she whined.

"Aw, are you in a whiney mood?" He said in a baby voice as he got overtop of her.

"Don't talk in a baby voice with me," she warned.

Beck chuckled and lowered his lips down to hers. The kiss immediately became more heated as Beck's tongue pushed passed her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, and for the first time ever, Beck won the little battle.

She worked her hands up to his back and pulled his shirt over his head. He broke the kiss for a second so he could remove it. Jade smiled at the sight of his abs.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a flirty tone.

"I dunno, you're lookin a little flabby to me," she joked.

"Oh?"

"Yup," she said nodding.

He smirked and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her blood red lacey bra. He lowered his lips down to her neck. She loved it when he kissed her neck.

A small moan escaped her throat when he bit her neck. He ran his tongue over it soothing the pain.

Without removing his mouth from her neck, he grabbed the sides of her jeans tugged at them until they were off. As he continued kissing her neck, she reached for his belt, and worked it off, and then his pants.

She arched her back when he reached for the clasps on her bra. He unclasped it and pulled it off. He massaged her breast roughly in his hand making her moan more. He tugged at the rock hard nipple and rolled it around between his thumb and pointer finger.

His tongue soon found her nipple and he bit and sucked at it. He rolled her other nipple around his fingers as he sucked the other one.

With his free hand, he ripped off her panties and dropped them on the floor. A moan was ripped from her throat when he shoved two fingers into her wet core.

He slowly ran his tongue down her stomach until it found her clit. He ran his tongue over it as he shoved his fingers in and out of her. He loved the taste of her.

She moaned out his name in pure ecstasy. She arched her back when she felt a rush a pleasure. He increased the speed of his fingers pushing her over the edge. Her juices spilled all over his hand and lips. He licked her juices off of his hand.

He moved his mouth back up to hers and kissed her so she could taste herself on his lips.

Once his lips were cleaned, he pulled off his boxers revealing his erection. He placed his hands on her thighs spreading her legs as far as they would open.

He teased the outside of her core with the head of his cock.

She moaned out a, "Come on, fuck me already."

Beck chuckled and slowly shoved himself into her. He went in as far as he could, and then pulled himself all the way out, and all the way back in. He immediately quickened the pace. He gripped her waist for support.

She screamed out his name and Beck shushed her so Asher and her father wouldn't hear. Beck didn't want to have to deal with Mr. West at 10 pm.

The wetness of her core made it easy for him to penetrate her. They were both in sync with eachother. Beck felt himself getting close.

Jade gasped in surprise when she felt a stream of warm liquid inside of her. She came right after he did.

They were both panting as Beck collapsed next to her. They both crawled under the covers and Jade snuggled up against Beck. Soon after, they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Ah, it's impossible for me to write a fanfic without smut ;) Anywho, I'm really tired and upset, and ridiculously sad for no reason. So, I don't have anything else to say…bye.**


	16. Beck's Big Break

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey people peoples! I just read your reviews and something occurred to me, someone commented, **_**no protection O.o? **_**And then I realized, that wasn't supposed to be like that, I meant to put that in there, but I forgot when the time came. I was having a rough day yesterday. So, I'm sorry. This chapter'll start off where the last one left off, and it will trail into Beck's Big Break. Also, this is a long chapter, so be prepared.**

**Chapter 16**

Beck opened his eyes and reclosed them just as quickly when he looked at the clock. 2:37 am. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He turned on the lamp and dimmed it most of the way.

He smiled when he saw Jade still sleeping. She was adorable when she slept. He moved slightly and she stirred when she couldn't feel him there. She snuggled back into him making him chuckle.

"Ugh, Beck, stop it," she groaned.

Beck smiled, some nights she would talk in her sleep.

"I'm not doing anything," he said softly.

"No, I don't want to, I wanna stay here," she groaned.

"Are you sleep talking again?" He said followed by a chuckle.

"No, I'm a unicorn," she mumbled.

"Oh are you?" He challenged.

"Die you son of a bitch," she muttered.

"Language," he warned even though she couldn't hear him.

"And he waddled away, waddle, waddle, waddle, til the very next day," she sang quietly.

Beck chuckled again and sighed.

"I love you Jade," he whispered.

"Soup," was her response.

Beck shook his head and turned off the lamp. He laid back down and fell back to sleep.

Beck was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He shot up and blinked a bunch of times. His phone continued ringing as he jumped off the bed trying to remember where it was.

He looked around the room, his and Jade's clothes were scattered all over. Beck groaned as he looked for his pants. He found them and pulled out his phone answering it immediately.

"Hello!" He exclaimed.

"Is this Beck Oliver?" An unknown voice asked.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"Well I have good news for you. You have been accepted to audition for the part of Waiter number 1 in our upcoming moving, Crossfire," the unknown lady said in a cheery voice.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" He exclaimed.

"You're very welcome, if you could just come down and pick up the audition script today at noon, we would highly appreciate it, and your audition is Tuesday at 10 am," she explained.

"I'll be there, oh my gosh, this is amazing," he said in an overjoyed tone.

"I'm so glad that you're excited. We'll see you today at noon I hope?"

"I'll be there. Thank you, bye," he said as he hung up. He dropped his phone and raised his fists in the air and yelled, "YES!"

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Jade said out of nowhere.

Beck turned around and saw Jade sitting up with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you remember how I applied to be in that movie, Crossfire? Well they said that I would be able to audition for Waiter number 1!" He exclaimed.

"But doesn't Waiter number 1 only have like 2 lines?" She questioned.

"I know but I'm still excited!" He exclaimed as he lifted her up and spun her in circles.

"Beck!" She yelled.

He put her down, "Sorry, I got a little excited," he said sheepishly.

"It's ok," she said as she started grabbing clothes so she could go shower.

"Will you come with me to go get the script?" He asked as he started getting his clothes from the night before on.

"Of course," she replied.

"I gotta run home and shower, I'll be back at 11:30, and then we can go out for lunch to celebrate," he said smiling.

"Sounds good to me," she said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be back in about an hour," he said as he pecked her on the lips and ran out her bedroom door.

He ran down the stairs and to the door. He was stopped when Mr. West stood in his path.

"Oh, hi Mr. West," he said with an innocent smile.

"Beck, what did I say about staying the night at my house without letting me know?" He said sternly.

"Sorry, but you were already asleep by the time we went to bed," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, and what were you doing before you went to sleep?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, y'know, just…" Beck was an awful liar. But seriously, would _you _tell your girlfriend's father that you were having sex with her? I don't think so. "_Oh, last night? You know, I just screwed your daughter that's all." _That probably wasn't a good way to put it.

Mr. West sighed. "Did you use protection?"

"Of course," Beck lied.

Mr. West rolled his eyes and walked off.

Beck quickly ran out of the house and got in his car. He drove home as fast as he could…legally. He knew he was getting way too excited about a 2 line part. But he could get discovered for this, he was excited about any chance he got.

He hopped in the shower. He was so happy, he even found himself singing in the shower which he rarely ever did.

Once he was done in the shower, he redressed, combed and brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, shaved, and washed his face.

He grabbed his car keys and ran up to his house. He went in and gave his mother a big hug.

"Woah, what's up?" She asked confused with her son's weird behavior.

He let go and ran his fingers through his hair. "You remember that movie, Crossfire, I was telling you about?"

She just nodded.

"I get to audition!" He exclaimed.

"That is fantastic sweetie, great job."

"Hey big bro," Aidan said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Aidan, guess what?" He said excited.

"You get to audition for that movie Crossfire," he said as he took a bite of an apple.

"You heard me tell mom?" He asked confused.

"How could I _not _hear you," he said as he ran back upstairs.

"Aidan, no eating in your room!" She called after him.

"Kay Mom!" He called back as he went into his room with the apple.

"11 year olds," Beck said shaking his head.

Mrs. Oliver sighed, "Yeah."

"Kay, bye Mom," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. He grabbed his sunglasses on the way out the door. He put them on and smiled.

He got back in his car and drove back to Jade's house.

She was waiting on her porch when he pulled up.

She came over to the car and got in.

"Hey babe," he said with a grin.

"Hey," she said and then rolled her eyes when she saw his sunglasses.

"So where do you wanna go for lunch?" He asked as he started driving.

"Ooh, what about that little diner I like so much?" She suggested.

"We got kicked out of that place because you pelted the waiter with food because he spilt your drink all over your phone, remember?" He said thinking back to that day.

"Oh yeah," she said with a proud smile.

"So, where else do you wanna go?"

"What about that little restaurant over by the pier?" She suggested.

"We could go there," he replied.

They both stayed quiet until they arrived at the studio.

Jade tried getting out of the car but the door was still locked.

"Open the door," she ordered.

"Promise me you'll be nice while we're in there?" He pleaded.

"Ok, whatever, now open the door," she snapped at him.

"Jade," he said with an annoyed expression.

She sighed in frustration. "Alright, I'll be nice," she shot at him.

That would have to do. Beck unlocked the door and they both got out.

Beck went around to the other side of the car and grabbed her hand. They walked into the studio and then were greeted by a blonde woman holding a clipboard.

"Are you Beck?" She asked with a huge grin.

"That would be me," he said with a smile.

Jade cleared her throat and glanced around.

"And this is my girlfriend Jade," he said politely.

"Before you pick up your script, would you like to look around the set?" She suggested with her mandatory smile still plastered on her face.

"Uh, sure," Beck replied.

"Ok, I'll be over there if you need me, we aren't filming right now so feel free to look around," she said as she walked off.

They wandered off and moments later someone approached them.

"Are you Beck Oliver?" The man asked.

"Uh, yeah I am," he responded unsure of how he knew his name.

"And is this your girlfriend?" He asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'm holding his hand for no reason," she said sarcastically.

"Jade, be nice," Beck said calmly.

The man just smiled and walked away.

"You said you would be nice," he reminded her.

"Whatever," she muttered as they kept walking.

Jade rolled her eyes when a blonde girl about their age approached them. She was wearing short shorts and a pink cami.

She twirled a strand of hair around on her finger.

Jade looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked Beck in a flirty tone.

Jade gave her an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look.

Beck had the same expression.

"Hey, dumbass, look over here!" Jade exclaimed.

"Excuse me, I am trying to flirt with this sexy boy, so just shut the fuck up," she said in a snotty attitude.

"That _sexy boy _happens to be my _boyfriend," _she snapped at her.

"Ew, why would anyone date you," she snarled at her.

Jade lunged at the bimbo but Beck held her back.

"No! Jade!" He yelled pulling her back as she tried attacking the girl.

It was a real struggle trying to hold her back. To make sure he didn't lose this opportunity, and to make sure there were no homicides, Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

He ignored her demands to put her down as he walked towards the door. "See you Monday," he said to the blonde lady with the clipboard on the way out the door.

Beck unlocked his car and opened the passenger door. Beck placed Jade in the seat and shut the door.

Beck got in on the drivers' side and started the car.

"She deserved it!" She exclaimed thinking he was mad at her.

"I know, I just didn't want to lose my audition," he explained.

"So, you're not mad at me?" She questioned confused.

"She _was _pretty stupid," he noted.

Jade chuckled as he started driving to the restaurant.

Beck again made Jade promise she wouldn't be mean to anybody at the restaurant before they went in.

She rolled her eyes but made the promise anyway.

The waitress showed them to their seats with a sickening smile that she was paid to have plastered on her face. The waitress was at least 40 years old. Her hair was ridiculous, it looked like the little girl from the Grinch, with the weird hair on top of her head.

"What can I get you kids to drink?" She said in an overly cheery voice.

Beck opened his mouth to speak but Jade cut him off.

"Ok, let me stop you right there, firstly, we are not _kids_, I am 16 years old, which is not a kid. Secondly, you can knock it off with the ridiculous smile, I'm not 3 years old. Thirdly, what is up with your hair, it looks like the that little girl's hair from the Grinch. And fourthly…"

"Why don't you come back in a few minutes," Beck suggested with a smile.

The waitress, who was now very terrified, nodded and scurried off.

"I didn't get to order!" Jade exclaimed frustrated.

"That's a blessing," he remarked as he picked up a menu.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at her menu.

A few minutes later, a different waiter came to take their drink order.

"What can I get you kids to drink?" The waiter said with the same ridiculous smile.

"Ok, seriously…" Jade started but was cut off by Beck stepping on her foot.

She scowled at him and remained quiet.

"I'll have a coke," Beck replied.

"And for you ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have lemonade, and can I have a lemon wedge with it?" She asked intertwining her fingers.

"Uh, I can't do that I'm sorry," he said still smiling.

"Do it anyway!" She snapped at him.

"One coke and one lemonade _with _a lemon wedge," he said as he rapidly wrote it down on his pad of paper.

"Do you really need to write that down can't you remember that? One coke and one lemonade, it's not hard to remember," Jade criticized.

Beck sighed and closed his eyes as the waiter ran off.

"Do you think we could go to a restaurant and _not _get kicked out?" He asked politely.

Jade crossed her arms and huffed, "It's not my fault if waiters irritate me."

The waiter came back with their drinks and, very bravely, took their orders.

"Um, I'll have the chicken strips," Beck said smiling.

"Ok, and you?" He asked Jade already starting to quiver in fear.

"_You? _What happened to ma'am?" She shot at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what would you like to eat?" He asked terrified.

"I'll have the shrimp penne," she said with a smile, "And make sure the chef chops off the tails, I hate it when they forget," she noted.

She ignored Beck as he slammed his head on the table as the waiter walked off.

Beck kept his head on the table until their food came.

He lifted his head as the waiter put their plates in front of them.

He only took one bite before Jade realized that the shrimp tails in her penne weren't cut off. And it was all chaos from there. Are you wondering what she did? Let's just say they never went to that restaurant again.

**A/N: Haha, I really liked this chapter xD It was really long too. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. Make sure you REVIEW! Reviews make me happy :)**


	17. The Diddly Bops

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you wonderful peoples. I am here to type up another chapter. The next logical chapter to do would be Jade Dumps Beck, but I'm not going to do that episode, because there aren't really any deleted scenes that I have an idea for. But if I think of something, I'll come back to it, but I'm gonna skip ahead for now. And I don't want to do Tori The Zombie because there is too much Bori in it. Then there's The Birthweek Song, but Beck isn't in that one. Then there's Robarazzi, no, A Film By Dale Squires, no, and Rex Dies…no. SO that means, the next chapter is The Diddly Bops. This one should be kinda fun ;)**

**Chapter 17**

"Let's sing a song bout broken glass. I'll help you write it after class. There is no song that can surpass the song we siiiiiiiiing. About broken glass. HARMONICA SOLO!" Robbie sang and then blew into his harmonica.

Everyone stared awkwardly at him. He had reached a whole new level of freak.

"I don't think kids will like that song," Beck said politely.

Robbie looked at him with a sad expression.

"So, back to the food idea," Tori said still a little weirded out.

"How's this?" Andre said as he clear his throat and positioned his fingers over the piano.

"I like to talk about food; it's my favorite thing to do. Every treat from yellow to blue. Red and green so let's all sing. Tell me all about, your favorite foods. Mine is pizza, and I like hamburgers too," he sang quite beautifully.

"No, I am _not _singing that," Jade said as she crossed her arms.

"I love that song," Tori remarked walking towards Andre.

"Of course _you'd_ love that," Jade snapped at her smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori asked offended.

"Oh y'know, we all know that you l—"

"Jade!" Beck interrupted.

"What? I was just saying that we all know that sh—,"

"Jade!" He repeated.

"What do we all know?" Cat asked confused.

"That Tori l—," Jade tried again.

"Do I have to give you a time out?" Beck shot at her.

Jade crossed her arms and huffed.

"No," she mumbled softly.

"Good girl," he said proudly.

Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Can we wear costumes?" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Sure, we can dress up like food. We have pizza and hamburger in the song, so who wants to be the pizza?" Andre explained.

"Ooh, I have a bunch of food costumes at my house!" Cat exclaimed.

"Really?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Really," Cat exclaimed.

"I'll go and get them if you guys want me to," Cat said in a chipper tone.

"Ooh, I'll come with," Tori added.

"Kk," Cat said as they ran out of the house.

"So, they should be back in about 20 minutes probably, so, let's continue the song," Andre said as he positioned his fingers over the keys.

"What about the beginning?" Beck asked Andre.

Andre started playing a tune.

"What I hate, about glass, is that it mutilates my—," Robbie started on his guitar.

"NO!" Beck and Andre yelled at the same time.

"I like it," Jade noted smiling.

Andre started the tune again.

"What I like, about cheese, is that you can…you can…" Andre got the first few lines.

"Is that you can put it on veggies," Beck finished.

"Nice man," Andre said writing it down.

"Who puts cheese on vegetables?" Jade remarked.

"So, next line?" Beck said ignoring Jade.

Andre played the next line and they brainstormed.

"And it tastes…mm mm so good," Robbie added.

"Alright," Andre said writing it down.

"Yeah!" Beck added.

"Yeah?" Jade asked.

"Mm mm so good, Yeah!" Beck sang.

"Ohh," Jade said nodding.

They continued on like that and got half of the song done before Cat and Tori returned.

Jade's jaw dropped when they hauled in a bunch of ridiculous costumes.

"Who wants the ice cream?" Cat asked as she held up the ice cream costume.

"Ooh, I'll take it," Tori said as she grabbed it.

Robbie took the pizza, Andre took the spaghetti, Cat took the broccoli, so the only two left was the hot dog and the hamburger.

"Which one do you want?" Beck asked as he held both of them up.

"Neither," she replied sitting back on the couch crossing her arms.

"C'mon, I'll be the hot dog, and you can be the hamburger," he said in a sweet tone.

"Hell no," she remarked.

He sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "C'mon, its 1000 dollars, how could you pass up an offer like this?" He asked placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Like this, _no,"_ she snapped at him.

"Pweeease, for me," he said with a puppy dog face.

"No," she snapped at him staying strong.

He started placing small kisses under her ear. "C'mon, maybe you'll get a special reward afterwards," he bribed in between kisses.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it," she said defeated.

Beck smiled and retreated from her ear.

He looked around and saw all of his friends awkwardly staring at them.

"What?" Jade snapped at them making them feel worse. They all looked around like nothing happened.

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta go," Cat said as she grabbed her purse and scurried off.

"Me too, bye!" Robbie exclaimed as he grabbed his harmonica and guitar and left.

"See you guys tomorrow," Andre said as he followed after them.

"Coming Trina!" Tori called as she ran to the stairs. "Uh, I should go see what she needs, see you guys later!"

"I didn't hear—," Beck said confused.

"TRINA, I'M COMING!" Tori screamed.

"Ha, that's what she said," Jade said followed by a giggle.

Beck rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle as they left.

**A/N: That was really short, but I don't have much time. Sorry for the extreme shortness. But I like this chapter, it was kinda cute. Bye now. REVIEW!**


	18. Wi Fi In The Sky, Well, Not Really

**Complicated**

**A/N: HEY! Thank you for you fantabulous reviews :3 Also, someone mentioned for Jade Dumps Beck, to do the scene where Jade goes to get Beck back and he rejects her, the reason why I didn't do that for the last chapter was because my brain is jacked up and I completely forgot that, that part existed. Me, the number 1 (possibly) Bade fan, forgot. Anywho, I don't have a good idea for it right now, so I'm gonna go ahead of it, and go back to it later. Cuz I don't want a sucky chapter because I don't know what to do. So, that means, the next episode (that I wanna do) is…Wi-Fi In The Sky :D. Well, it's not really Wi-Fi In The Sky, as much as just the end and then it goes on. So, here ya go. **

**Chapter 18**

Jade rolled her eyes as the little 9 year old blonde left. She stood up and sat next to Beck who had a pleased grin.

Jade sighed in annoyance.

"Wow Jade, looks like you got some real competition there," Tori remarked.

Jade was too embarrassed to insult Tori right now.

"You gonna say you're sorry," Beck said in a childish tone as he nudged her arm.

"You didn't tell me she was 9!" Jade exclaimed in her defense.

"You didn't give me the chance!" Beck fought back.

"Don't try to turn this around on me! You love making me jealous!" Jade accused.

"Hey, guys. Could you guys fight later?" Tori interrupted.

"Stay out of this _Tori,_" Jade shot at her as she turned off Beck's computer.

"Was that really necessary?" Beck asked annoyed.

"It was completely necessary! Why didn't you tell me that Ally was 9?" She shot at him.

"Because you always get jealous!" He informed her.

"That's because you love making me jealous!" She shouted.

"I do not!" He said in defense.

"Yes you do! You make me jealous with Tori all the time!" She yelled.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go again with this fucking Tori crap!" He yelled getting really upset.

Jade could tell he was mad, he usually didn't swear unless he was mad.

"Ever since she moved here, you keep on making me jealous with her!" She yelled.

"I don't love Tori!" He said honestly.

"Yes you do!" She yelled.

"Jade, I only love you," he said in a calmer voice.

"No you don't. You love Tori!" She explained loudly.

Beck put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a long passionate kiss.

Jade felt light headed for a moment and she almost acknowledged the kiss. But then she remembered that she was mad at him.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. This took Beck by surprise. She never pushed him away when it came to a kiss.

"No, that isn't gonna work this time," she said firmly.

She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Home!" She called back simply.

"Jade, wait," he called after her as he got up and ran to the door.

She ignored him and got in her car. She started the car quickly.

He ran out in front of the car knowing she would stop. She wouldn't hit him.

He squinted as the headlights burned his eyes.

Her car started moving. And it kept going. She was gonna stop any second now. She wouldn't hit Beck. And Beck knew this…so why wasn't she stopping.

His heart started racing when she didn't stop. His legs felt like lead, he couldn't move them. He took short staggered breaths. Finally, he came back to his senses. He jumped to the side as she just missed him.

He landed on the concrete as Jade sped away. He was speechless. His girlfriend had just tried to run him over with her car.

It took a minute or two for it to sink in. Beck stood up and brushed himself off.

He wasn't sure if that meant that they were broken up or not. Apparently her trying to run him over wasn't a legit sign.

What had gotten into her? She only started acting like this after Tori came to Hollywood Arts. She had always trusted Beck.

Beck shook his head and walked back into his RV. He changed into a pair of boxers and crawled under his covers.

He sighed as he thought back to the Christmas Party where they had sex for the first time. He thought back to all of their good times two years ago. Everything about their relationship was changing, and it wasn't good.

The only thing that hadn't changed was that he loved her, and that she loved him.

…

Beck sulked into school the next morning. He was tired and lonely.

He walked up to his locker and winced when he heard the obnoxious giggling of Cat.

Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori all approached him.

"Hey Beck!" Cat exclaimed.

Beck sighed, "Hey," he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked concerned.

"I think Jade and I broke up," he said simply.

"You _think?" _Andre said confused.

"Well, she tried to hit me with her car, but I don't know," he said as he absentmindedly put stuff in his locker.

"Well, that's a pretty good sign that she broke up with you," Robbie added.

Beck flinched when he felt someone breathing down his neck.

He slowly turned around to see Sinjin there with his abnormally large eyes.

"So Jade is single?" He asked in a throaty voice.

"Um…no," Beck replied saving Jade. It wouldn't help him and Jade at all if he let Sinjin stalk her. And anyway, he didn't like the idea of that freak stalking his girlfriend all the time. Especially after he snuck into her house the day before.

"But I thought you said—," Tori started confused.

"SHHH!" Beck yelled at her.

She mouthed the word, 'ohh," and nodded.

Beck turned around and smiled at Sinjin.

"Well, when you guys break up, she'll come running to me," he said without blinking.

Beck felt so sorry for Jade.

"Goodbye Sinjin," he said politely.

"Whoosh!" He exclaimed before walking off.

Beck shook his head and looked back at his friends.

"Have you guys seen Jade?" He asked concerned.

"No, sorry," Tori replied.

Cat and Robbie shook there head.

"Sorry man," Andre responded.

Tori all of the sudden got an 'I have an idea' look.

Beck raised an eyebrow sending her a non verbal 'what is it?"

"I know someone who would know where Jade is," she said nodding. Andre caught on, and soon so did Robbie.

They all smirked and looked at Beck.

"Wait, I don't get it," Cat informed them.

Tori leaned down and whispered it in her ear. Cat smiled and smirked at Beck.

Beck didn't get it. Who would know where Jade was?

They kept it non verbal because Beck hated this idea.

He finally got it and shook his head. "No, not happening. I am not asking Sinjin," he said firmly.

"Oh come on, why not?" Tori asked.

"I don't want to know where, when, or how that freak was stalking my girlfriend. It's just creepy," Beck explained.

"He doesn't _stalk_ her. He just watches her every move and follows her home, and writes her love letters, and sits on her porch all night, and try to get you out of the picture so he can have her all to himself," Tori said matter-of-factly.

"Tori…THAT IS STALKING!" Beck exclaimed.

"Don't get sassy with me!" She yelled at him.

She kinda reminded him of Jade for a second.

"Just go talk to Sinjin," Tori demanded.

"Fine alright, I'll go ask Sinjin," Beck gave in holding his hands up in defense.

He turned around and went to Sinjin's locker. Sinjin was facing away from him looking at something. It looked kinda like a necklace.

Beck wrinkled his nose in disgust when he plopped it in his mouth.

"Hey Sinjin," he greeted awkwardly.

Sinjin yanked whatever was in his mouth out and spun around.

"Hi Beck," he said faking a smile.

He gripped whatever was in his mouth in his hand behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back?" Beck asked curiously.

"Nothing, it, it's nothing," he said quickly.

Beck just shook his head and got it done and over with.

"Have you seen Jade?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

Sinjin's eyes seemed to get bigger when Beck asked, but his eyes were so freaking huge, he couldn't tell.

"No," he answered simply.

Beck found that hard to believe. He stalked Jade everyday.

Sinjin's eyes read fear.

Beck automatically became interested in what Sinjin was hiding.

"Sinjin, what's behind your back?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he responded. Beck was a little freaked out. One, Sinjin was obviously lying and he knew where Jade was, and two, Sinjin hadn't blinked since he had come over to him.

Beck rolled his eyes and reached behind the freak's back.

Sinjin yelled out as Beck tried to take what he was hiding.

They toppled over on the floor as Beck yanked at it.

"Sinjin! GIVE IT TO ME!" Beck screamed.

They managed to stand back up as they yanked it back and forth.

"Sinjin…LET…GO!" Beck yelled and Sinjin actually let go, making them both fly backwards and fall over.

The object fell right in front of Beck and Beck picked it up examining it.

Anger built inside of Beck when he saw what it was.

It was the matching necklace he had given Jade. It was covered in Sinjin's saliva making Beck cringe in disgust.

"Sinjin! Where is she?" He shouted at him getting up and walking towards him.

"I don't know," he whimpered as Beck towered over him.

"Where did you get this?" He said sternly.

Sinjin immediately stood up and ran for dear life. He left a trail of yellow liquid behind him as he ran off.

Beck ran to the janitor's closet, and for once, she wasn't there.

Beck looked around the school twice, and she was nowhere to be found. He was reunited with his friends after the second scan.

"No luck?" Cat asked with a sad expression.

Beck shook his head.

I'm gonna go check her house," he said as he walked to the doors.

They didn't even try to stop him. He drove in utter silence. He pulled up in her driveway, and sure enough, her car was there.

He got out of his car and went up to the front door. She was the only one there, so he didn't bother ringing the doorbell.

He opened the door and started walking up the stairs. He walked down to her room and quietly opened the door.

He peeked in and saw her in the bathroom patting her neck with a washcloth.

He silently walked up behind her. He smirked and grabbed her waist, "Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

She screamed and pulled away from him.

"You asshole!" She screamed at him as she whacked him with the washcloth.

Beck laughed. She didn't seem too terribly mad.

"Go away, I'm mad at you," she muttered as she continued patting her neck.

"What happened?" He asked examining the cut on her neck.

"Sinjin happened," she said followed by a sigh.

He lightly pulled her hand away from it and ran his finger over the cut. It wasn't small, but it wasn't too major.

"What did he do?" He asked concerned.

"He pretty much assaulted me for my necklace," she explained examining it in the mirror.

"There's something wrong with that kid," Beck noted shaking his head.

"Oh really?" She snapped at him sarcastically.

"You left school," he said bluntly.

"Oh, you should be a detective," she said again with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"I meant, _why _did you leave school?" He rephrased.

"Because I needed to clean up this cut," she lied.

"You could've done that at school. So what's the real reason?" He asked seeing through her lie.

She sighed in defeat. "Because I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes," she admitted looking up at him.

"Really?" He asked in a little bit of a shock.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for trying to hit you with my car last night," she added.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for not telling you that Ally was 9," he said smiling.

"Don't be," she said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" He asked not sure if he heard her right.

"Don't be sorry. I'll admit, I have had a lack of trust in you lately," she said softly fiddling with her fingers.

"You wouldn't of had that lack of trust if I hadn't kissed Tori," he said honestly.

She smiled and so did he.

"So, does this mean we're back together?" Beck asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I didn't know that we were ever broken up," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you _did _try to hit me with a car?" He reminded her.

"True," she replied with a shrug.

Beck chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.

**A/N: YAY FOR THE LONGNESS! There wasn't that much Bade fluff in this chapter, but you got to see the creepy side of Sinjin. And I added the rest of his friends in this chapter, and Jade tried to hit Beck with her car. Don't worry, she knew that he would move, she wouldn't really hit him xD Make sure you REVIEW! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter v-v**


	19. Jade Dumps Beck and More

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you people! I read your reviews, and I decided, since I don't want to be tickled to death, I will do the missing scene from Jade Dumps Beck.**

**Chapter 19**

Jade paced back and forth outside of the old RV. She was mumbling to herself about what she was gonna say to Beck. She had made the ridiculous mistake of breaking up with him. They had only been broken up for a day, and she was going insane.

What of he didn't take her back? Then what would she do? What was she gonna say to him?

She would stay calm. Go in, and tell him plain as day, that she wanted him back.

Calm was her priority.

So that's why she was confused when she launched a brick at his window.

She made an exasperated noise as she looked around for somewhere to hide.

She didn't have enough time to find a place to hide before the door opened. Beck looked around with a stressed look on his face.

"Jade?" He exclaimed confused.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms.

She sighed and walked up passed him and into the RV.

"I want you back," she said bluntly.

Beck crossed his arms.

"No," he said simply.

"No?" She repeated now upset.

"That's what I said," he informed her.

"Well…why not?" She shot at him.

He sighed. "You've changed since Tori moved here, and I'm sick of it. You've been overly jealous," he explained.

"But you…what about…I…" was all she could choke out. She felt tears threatening to form.

A knot formed in Beck's throat. He hated seeing her like this, on the verge of crying. He didn't want to hurt her like this, but he thought it was for the best.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

She tried holding back the tears, but they prevailed.

She choked out a sob as she pushed passed him and ran out the door.

Beck automatically felt like crap afterwards.

Jade ran out of the RV and got in her car. Tears poured from her eyes as she drove aimlessly.

About 10 minutes later, she ended up at Tori's house.

…

**A/N: Ok, that was really short, so I'll do a scene from Survival Of The Hottest.**

"CAAAAAT!" Trina screamed as the little red head opened the door of the blistering hot RV.

They all ran out of the RV as if they were about to die…oh wait, they were.

Jade hated to admit it, but she didn't want to go in that stupid RV ever again.

Beck distributed water bottles to everyone, Jade first of course.

They all chugged each water bottle in seconds time. They realized that there was no RV there anymore, and that made Jade feel really stupid.

They ignored that fact and went off to enjoy the ocean. Well, everyone except for Jade, she hated the ocean, because in 3rd grade, a perverted dolphin…well, that's a whole other story,

Jade laid out her towel and laid down after applying sunscreen to her pale skin.

She put on her sun glasses and enjoyed the sun rays.

"C'mon Jade, come swimming with us," Beck exclaimed interrupting her tanning time.

"No," she said simply.

"Pleeeease," she begged.

"No."

"Don't make me squirt you with this water gun," he taunted as he grabbed the water gun from Robbie.

"I swear to god, if you squirt me with that, I'll chop your balls off in your sleep," she threatened without removing her shades.

Beck of course, being fearless and all, squirted her anyway.

She screamed and stood up shielding herself.

Beck laughed as she started chasing him.

She jumped on his back at they got to the edge of the water. They toppled over and landed in the water.

A tide came up and washed over them.

Jade sat up with water dripping from her hair.

"You dick!" She screamed at him.

"Don't pretend like you don't love me," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away and stomped back onto the shore. Beck chuckled and continued playing in the water with the rest of his friends, his attempt to get Jade in the water hadn't worked. All well.

Jade stomped back onto the shore and dried herself off.

She mumbled to herself about how much of a dick Beck was. But he was right, she still loved him.

Something in particular caught her eye. A tall built shirtless stud approaching her. He had lengthy blonde hair and tan skin.

The way the sun gleamed on his abs were amazing, but he still disgusted Jade. Jade had Beck, she didn't need some surfer dude.

"Hey, you single?" he said in a suave voice.

"No, actually I'm not," she replied.

"He doesn't have to know, it can be our little secret," he said as he got really close to her. He placed his hand under her ear making her really uncomfortable.

"No, sorry, I don't play that way," she said as she removed his hand.

"Maybe you should play a new way," He said with a smirk.

"Nope, sorry. Too bad for you," she replied with an evil grin.

"C'mon, come home with me, you me, and a bed perhaps?"

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Beck asked as he put an arm around Jade acting as if he hadn't heard what the stud had just said.

The stud chuckled. "This shrimp is your boyfriend?" He asked hysterically.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Beck challenged.

"You wanna go little man?" He challenged back.

Beck took his arm away form Jade and stood strong.

"Bring it," he said cockily.

The stud landed a punch on Beck's jaw, making him fall to the sand.

Jade gasped and took a step back. Beck stood up and wiped away the small drop of blood.

He swung his fist and smashed it into the guy's cheek.

It wasn't enough to knock him over, but it was enough to make him stumble.

He grabbed Beck by the waist, lifted him over his head, and threw him on the ground.

Beck hit the ground with an oof.

Most of the beach had gathered around them at this point.

The stud got overtop of Beck and punched him over and over, and over again.

Jade felt anger bubbling up inside of her, so she followed her instincts.

She threw herself on the stud's back and held on for dear life.

The stud yelled and screamed as he spun around in circles.

He tripped and all of his body weight on Jade. All of the air was knocked out of her, and her head slammed against the ground, and everything went black.

**A/N: I'm sorry for ending it there but I really gotta go. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! BYE!**


	20. Amnesia

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey people, again I'm sorry for ending it yesterday where I did, but I had a funeral to go to, and my mom was rushing me. And also, I need to apologize ahead of time, because I am going up north for Memorial Day weekend. And as I have said before, I have no internet up there. So it pains me to say this, but I won't be able to update until Tuesday, or possibly Monday night if I'm lucky. Anywho, I'm gonna continue on with the part where I left off. Someone suggested that I stay with this storyline that I'm on currently, and I decided I would give it a try. So, at least for now, it's not gonna be episodes. Also, this chapter includes, hospital stuff, which I am not educated in at all, so I don't know the procedure, so don't review about how they don't do that in hospitals.**

**Chapter 20**

Beck weakly stood up after being punched in the face multiple times. He stood up to see the bastard spinning around helplessly with Jade attached to him.

Beck's vision was blurry from the hits. The guy lost his balance and fell backwards, right on top of Jade. The guy weighed a lot more than Jade. His weight knocked her out.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed as he pushed the guy off of her.

The guy stood up and Andre held him back as Beck knelt down next to Jade.

He put an arm around her ad her head rested on his leg.

"Someone call 911!" Beck shouted.

"C'mon Jade, wake up," he coaxed. He caressed her cold cheek.

He ran his fingers through her chestnut colored hair. He lightly laid her back down and stood up. He clenched his fist, and slammed it into the guy's nose making him fall backwards.

He held his nose as blood poured from hit. He stumbled up to his feet and ran off.

Beck knelt down next to Jade and put her back in the same position. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

He sat at her side until an ambulance arrived. Beck squeezed her into a hug and planted another kiss on her forehead before the paramedics took her away from him.

He stood up and got into the back of the ambulance.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The paramedic asked as he sat on the stool next to the gernie.

Beck nodded and rested his chin on his fists.

"Don't worry, she should be fine, the worst she'll have is a concussion," the paramedic informed him with a large smile.

"That bast—that guy had to weigh at least 140," he informed her.

"Ok, and how hard do you think she hit ground?"

"I don't know," he said uselessly.

"We'll examine her when we get to the hospital," she explained.

"Why can't you do it now?" Beck said irritated.

"Uh, well, I guess I could do it now," she said a little concerned.

She stood up and started examining Jade.

Beck watched in anticipation as she did so.

"There's nothing visible, but we'll know more after an x-ray," she said after examining her.

Beck nodded and sighed.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they of course, made Beck wait in the waiting room. Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie arrived a few minutes later.

According to the nurse, Mr. and Mrs. West were on their way. Well, Mr. West and his girlfriend that Jade hated so much.

"She's gonna be ok man," Andre said trying to make him feel better.

Beck ignored him and stared off into space. Tori, Cat and Robbie, all tried raising his hopes, but nothing worked.

Beck twirled his thumbs, and pulled at his fingers.

It was over an hour before the nurse returned.

"How is she?" Beck exclaimed standing up immediately.

"She had a crack in her skull, we operated on it, and she is still asleep from the anesthesia," she explained.

"Has she woken up yet?" Beck asked concerned.

"No, but she's still alive don't worry," she reassured him, "You can come and see her, she's not awake yet, but she should be soon."

Beck nodded and followed her to Jade's room. Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie all followed.

They all stood around her, watching her sleep. Beck gripped her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"See she's just fine. You had nothing to worry about," Andre said in a cheery tone.

Beck was not having the best day so far. He had been trapped in a hot RV for 4 hours, and now his girlfriend was in the hospital.

He felt a light squeeze on his hand. He looked and saw Jade's eyes twitching.

They opened, and filled with fear. She pulled away from Beck scooted away. She looked at all of them with fear filled eyes.

"Jade what's wrong?" Beck asked confused.

"Wh…wh…who are you? Where am I?" She exclaimed looking around.

"Jade, don't you-,"

"Who's Jade? Tell me where the hell I am now!" She screamed as she gripped the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer.

"You're Jade, you're in a hospital!" He explained.

"I'm not Jade!" She defended.

"Yes you are!" Cat exclaimed.

"No I'm not!" She-Who-Was-Not-Jade yelled.

"Then who are you?" Beck questioned.

"I'm…I'm…I don't know," she said confused.

"You have amnesia," Beck said defeated.

"No shit Sherlock, that's why I don't remember who the hell I am!" She exclaimed. Well, she still had some Jade in her.

"So you seriously don't remember who you are?" Andre asked.

Jade shook her head. "Maybe you guys can help me!" She suggested.

"Of course we'll help you," Beck informed her.

The nurse came in and saw She-Who-Is-Not-Jade-But-Is-Really-Jade awake.

"She had amnesia," Beck informed the nurse.

"Well, it was only a minor surgery, so she should be able to go if you want to help her regain her memory," the nurse suggested.

"Thank you," Beck said politely.

"Yes, I get to get out of this hell hole!" Jade exclaimed excitedly bouncing on the bed.

Once they got her discharged, they left. Right before they walked out the front door, Jade yelled, "SEE YA LATER SUCKERS!"

Beck rolled his eyes and led her to the car. He decided not to hold her hand since he hadn't explained their relationship to her yet.

Everyone, except for Jade, sat in the back of the car awkwardly silent.

"Can I have a pony?" Jade asked.

"No, you can't," Beck replied.

"You don't like ponies," Tori informed her.

"Really?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Mhm," Tori responded.

"So you guys are all my friends?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not really your friend," Tori explained.

"Then why are you here?" Jade challenged.

"Because I'm trying to get you to be my friend," she responded.

"And Beck is your boyfriend!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Him?" She asked pointing her thumb at him.

"Yeah, me," Beck answered.

He had given her his shirt since she was still in her bikini.

Beck dropped off the rest of his friends as their houses, and then drove back to his RV. Mr. West and his girlfriend had never shown up at the hospital.

Jade got out of the car and glanced at his RV.

Beck opened the door and she looked at him as if he was crazy.

She shook her head and went in anyway.

She sat on the bed and looked around.

"So, do you like, buy me flowers and stuff?" She asked as he sat on the bed next to him.

"You hate flowers," he said bluntly.

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Except for when they're dead," he added.

"Ok uh, when did we start going out?" She asked.

"2 years ago, freshman year."

She nodded. "What school do I go to?"

"Hollywood Arts," he was happy to help her regain her memory.

"Did we fight a lot?" She questioned hoping they didn't.

Beck looked down at the floor for a second. "Yeah, we did," he admitted.

"Oh," she said a little disappointed.

"Did you or I ever get jealous?" She quizzed.

Beck sighed, "You did…a lot," he informed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" she tried.

"It's fine," he said with a sigh.

"Did it ever make you mad?" She questioned.

Beck nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then why did you stay with me?" She asked confused now.

"Because I love you, and I'm not sure why, I just do," he explained.

She nodded. "I'm sure, if I was jade right now, she would say she loves you too," she said with a smile.

"No she wouldn't," he said shaking his head.

"Doesn't she love you?"

Beck shrugged. "She never says it anymore, so I don't know."

She looked down. "I'm sure she means to say it. You seem like a lovable guy," she reassured him.

Beck sighed. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked changing the subject.

"Uh, sure," she replied as he walked to the movie cabinet.

He went and searched through the movies until he found what he was looking for.

"Here, we can watch your favorite movie, The Scissoring," he said with a grin as he put in the movie.

They sat on the couch as the movie started.

Just like normal, Jade laughed throughout the whole movie. She had the most beautiful laugh ever. Even the movie was full of murdering and gore, she laughed hysterically though it.

Sometimes he wondered about that girl.

They popped in another move after it was over. And another. They continued this process until they were both fast asleep. Beck's arm and Jade, and Jade's head on his shoulder.

…

The next morning was Sunday, so they didn't have to worry about going to school.

They slept in until 11. Beck yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

Jade was still fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She stirred in her sleep once he did so. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hungry?" He whispered.

She nodded and shifted so she felt comfy again as he stood up.

After being lazy for a little while longer, Beck made some breakfast.

After eating breakfast, Beck decided to try and get her memory back.

Jade groaned when he told her the idea.

"C'mon, it won't be that bad," he coaxed.

"Fine!" She said giving in.

He sat on the bed and she sat across from him.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask you a series of questions, and just try to answer them, and hopefully you remember something," he explained.

She stared at him with an annoyed look so Beck took that as, 'start already.'

"What is your full name?" He quizzed.

"Jade West."

"No, your _full _name," he tried again.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed.

He sighed and tried a different question.

"What is your favorite weapon?" He tried.

"I don't know, knife?" She guessed.

Beck shook his head and moved on.

"Who's your best friend besides me?"

"Tori?"

"No," he said holding the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry!" She shot at him frustrated.

This carried on for a half an hour. She got every single question wrong.

"Do you like bananas?" He tried.

"Yes?"

"No, you're not even trying!" He exclaimed at her.

"I can't do this!" She yelled standing up.

"Yes you can!" He yelled back at her.

She sat on the floor and crossed her arms.

"I want food," she declared.

"No, not until you remember something," he challenged.

"I'm not doing anything until I get food!" She exclaimed.

_Wow, déjà vu, _Beck thought to himself.

"Fine, I'll get you some food," he said giving in.

They both walked over to the little refrigerator. He opened it and started rummaging through its contents.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

She came over and pushed him away a little. She smiled and pulled out a bag of hot dogs.

"No," Beck said as he snatched the bag from her. "Anything but that," he proclaimed.

She pouted and grabbed a Moca Cola.

After she drank it, he made her sit back on the bed so they could continue.

They only got about 5 minutes in before Beck's phone started ringing.

He answered, "Hello?"

It was the hospital. They gave him some _interesting _news.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What did the hospital tell him? You may be able to guess, let's see how smart you are. REVIEW and guess! If you guess correctly, I'll make you a virtual pie ;D See you Monday/Tuesday. I better see a lot of reviews when I get back :)**


	21. Break Ups And Make Ups

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you peoples! I just about died when I saw the amount of reviews. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And I am so glad you guys like this story so much, it makes me feel warm inside. Also, you guys are lucky. My mom grounded me, and she said that I couldn't go on the computer, but I knew I had to update today, so I followed her around going like, "Meep…meep…meep," and then about 30 minutes later she was like, "OK, YOU CAN GO ON THE COMPUTER!" And I was like, "YAY!" So I'll shut up so you can read. ALSO! You may be a little pissed off at Beck during this chapter, but I'm pissed off at him in real life, so it's fine with me.**

**Chapter 21**

Beck hung up the phone after the hospital told him something, _interesting._

Beck ran his fingers through his hair and glanced up at Jade. She had a worried look. Beck felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Good news," he choked out, "You don't have amnesia…but you knew that."

"Beck, I-,"

"You _lied _to me!" He exclaimed standing up.

"No…no, hospital is lying!" Jade lied as she stood up as well.

"Oh, how would you know, I thought you had amnesia," he challenged.

"I don't," she mumbled barely loud enough for Beck to hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He said firmly.

"I don't have amnesia!" She yelled.

"Then why would you lie and say that you did?" He shouted.

She looked down at her bare feet and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Well," he shot at her when she didn't answer.

"I thought if I faked amnesia, then you would forget about all of my jealousy issues," she said softly.

"Jade, faking amnesia won't get rid of every stupid thing you did," he snapped at her.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" She exclaimed.

"No, the things you did were stupid, like pouring coffee all over Tori, and faking the black eye!" He exclaimed. "You didn't have to worry about losing me Jade, but now, you might," he said coldly.

It felt like he had just ripped her heart out.

"But…you…and Tori," she choked out as tears threatened to form.

"Tori isn't gonna steal me from you, but you might push me to Tori," he whispered.

"So, what, you're just breaking up with me? You're just gonna throw away the two years we've spent together? Just because I faked having amnesia?" She challenged.

"It's not just that, you haven't trusted me at all lately! And I can't take your jealousy! I'm done with it Jade!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"You've hurt me, more than I've hurt you," she snapped at him.

"All of your wounds are self-inflicted," he whispered.

Jade reached for the promise necklace around her neck that Beck had given her 2 years prior. She yanked it off, and dropped it on the floor. She brushed passed Beck and out the door.

Beck winced as the door slammed shut shaking the whole RV.

Jade crossed her arms and walked home. She brushed away tears every few seconds. She still couldn't believe that he had said that.

Beck sighed and picked up her necklace. He ran his thumb over the ring and ran his fingers through his hair.

He was still unsure of why he was so harsh with her. It had been too much for him. He couldn't take the jealousy, and the yelling, and the lack of trust. He thought it would be for the best if they split up.

He still loved her, of course, but he was done with it.

…

Jade shoved her key in the keyhole of her front door. She opened it and stormed in. The house was silent, just the way she liked it.

She walked upstairs and into her room. She dropped her bag on the floor and dropped onto her bed. She crawled under her silk sheets and lay on her side, so she was staring at a picture of her and Beck at the beach.

She felt tears welling up once again, but she didn't stop them this time.

…

The next day, Beck sulked into school, both hoping and fearing to see Jade. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

He sighed when he heard the obnoxious giggling of Cat.

"BECK!" She screamed as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey Cat," he said as he politely returned the hug.

"Here!" She exclaimed as she handed him a pink envelop.

"What is it?" He asked as he examined it.

"Open it silly!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

Beck raised an eyebrow and opened it.

It was an invitation. It was for Cat's birthday party. But it was an invitation for him and Jade.

"Uh, Cat, me and Jade aren't going out anymore," he informed her.

"Oh, that's ok, you guys can come separately," she compromised.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said softly.

"But it's my birthday," she said as tears formed in her blue **(I don't know what color Cat's eyes are)** eyes.

Beck sighed as she started crying. "Alright fine," he said giving in.

"Yay! My house, tomorrow, 7 o clock," she informed him.

"Alright," he said as she skipped off.

Beck went to his locker and started getting books.

…

"Jadey!" Cat called as she ran up to her.

Jade groaned, "What!" She exclaimed.

"Wanna come over for a sleepover tomorrow night at 7?" She asked her bitter friend.

Jade took a sip of coffee as she thought about it. Beck had ripped her heart out and annihilated it, so she had nothing better to do.

"Ok," she said as she took another sip.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she ran off.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked to her first class.

…

Beck's phone vibrated as he was driving to Cat's house for her birthday party.

While still focusing on the road, he read the text.

_I had to go run an errand, I'll be a couple minutes late, meet me in my room, everyone else should be there._

_xoxo Cat_

Beck sighed and put his phone away.

Finally, he pulled up in her driveway. He grabbed her present from the passenger. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a giant white bow.

He walked in and looked. He was immediately confused when no one was there, and there weren't any decorations.

"Cat! Is that you?" A familiar voice called.

Beck sighed ad walked down the hallway and into Cat's room.

Jade was in her pajamas, her skimpy pajamas. Beck was taken by the surprise. So much surprise that he couldn't help but stare at her like an idiot.

"Dude!" She exclaimed snapping him out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where's Cat?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed confused.

"Cat said that it was her birthday, and she was having birthday party," he tried explaining while disregarding the fact that he sounded like a complete idiot.

"Beck, Cat's birthday is in 3 months," Jade informed him.

"Oh…she tricked me," he said softly.

"Uh DUH!" She said sarcastically.

Beck gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, why would she trick me into thinking that-," he was cut off by the door slamming shut, and was followed by a locking click.

They both looked at the door. Beck went up to the door and jiggled the handle. They were locked in.

"Cat!" Beck called through the door already knowing that it was Cat who locked them in.

"Who is it?" She exclaimed.

"Cat, open this door right now!" Jade screamed.

"No, not until you two make up!" She demanded.

"I'll give you candy," Jade said less than amused.

"Ok," she squeaked.

They heard the handle jiggle.

"Uh, you guys," she whimpered.

"What?" Beck asked concerned.

"The lock is stuck," she whispered.

"What!" Jade exclaimed.

"The little lock thingy won't turn, it's stuck," she explained.

"Well, get it unstuck!" Jade screamed.

"Screaming is gonna get you nowhere!" Beck yelled.

"I didn't ask for your input!" Jade shot back at him.

"Well you got it anyway!" He yelled.

"Shut up, your voice annoys me!" She snapped at him.

"No it doesn't, you're just mad at me!" He yelled.

"Yes, I am, but that's not my fault!" She yelled.

"I know," he said softly.

"I don't wanna hear—what? You know?" She repeated.

"It's not your fault that I was mad at you. I was really harsh, and I'm sorry," he said staring at his feet.

She crossed his arms. "Well, I don't except your apology," she snapped at him.

Typical Jade.

"Oh, and why is that?" He challenged.

"Because of what you said," she answered.

"I only said those things because I was mad, I didn't really mean those things. And you know that," he informed her.

"Whatever, I'm still not accepting your apology," she said determined to win.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed his chin on her shoulder.

He could see her trying not to smile.

"C'mon, I said I was sorry," he said in a baby voice.

She huffed and held her head high.

He started placing light kisses under her ear. She tried pulling away from him, but he kept her pretty much in place with his arms.

"Beck, stop it!" She exclaimed trying not to giggle.

He placed his lips on her neck over and over, and grazed his teeth over her skin roughly making her quiver in pleasure. He bit at her neck which she adored so much.

Before they knew it, Beck was overtop of Jade on Cat's bed.

Beck lowered his lips down to Jade's, and they kissed passionately. Beck parted his lips and Jade slipped her tongue in passed his lips so their tongues touched, and wrestled, swirling around eachother in grace.

Jade moaned into the kiss when Beck ran his hand over her clothed center.

"Hey, um, could you guys, like, _not _do it on my bed?" Cat said through the door cautiously.

"Sorry, you wanted us to _make up,_" Beck called making Jade chuckle.

He grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He planted kisses on her stomach making her cringe in pleasure.

He pulled off his shirt and Jade smirked at the view. Beck reached behind her back and pulled of her bra. He ran his tongue all around her breasts making her moan.

He sunk his teeth into her nipple making her moan in both pain and pleasure…the good pain of course. As he sucked at her nipples, his free hand crawled down her stomach to her jeans. He yanked at them and got them off successfully. He grabbed the side of her panties and tugged at them until they were off.

He circled her center with his finger, teasing her. Without warning, he shoved his finger into her making her let out a sound of surprise. He went first with one finger.

"More," she moaned.

And he complied. He added another finger, and another. She bucked against him as he penetrated him with his fingers. Cat, outside or the door, covered her ears as her best friend screamed in pure ecstasy.

Jade felt the sensation of an orgasm coming. Seconds later, her juices were covering Beck's hand. Beck licked up every last drop of her on his hands.

Jade sat up, and stood up panting. She grabbed Beck's hand making him standing up too. His eyes fixated on her as she slowly got on her knees.

She reached for his belt buckle, and undid it. She pulled off his pants and pulled his jeans down his legs. She pulled his boxers off as well revealing his erect member.

Beck closed his eyes as she slowly ran her tongue up his cock. He looked down and saw the sexy gleam in her eyes as she teased him.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

Beck held his head back and moaned loudly.

He felt a shudder of pleasure when she took all of him in her mouth. He moaned out her name as she took him in and out.

He started slowly thrusting himself in and out of her mouth. The slowness quickly turned into fast thrusts. Beck tangled his fingers in her hair as he pumped in and out.

He felt an orgasm coming. It came quickly, and Jade swallowed every last bit. Except for the drop on the side of her mouth. She seductively took her thumb and wiped it away, licking it off her thumb right after.

Beck took short staggered breaths as Jade smiled at him.

Beck wrapped his arms around her and they fell on the bed.

"You guys…maybe you should go home," Cat whimpered.

**A/N: Tee hee. I don't have much to say…except, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW! I want 200 reviews by the time I check this again ;)**


	22. Locked Up

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I asked you guys for 200 reviews when I checked again, and I got 202, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH…tee hee. Ok, I decided to go back to doing episodes since I don't what to add on to the story plot I'm on now. So, this episode is…I don't know the order, so I'll just go up to season 2…but I don't know the order of season 2 either, so I'll just guess. THE EPISODE IS…well, this is way out of order, but I really wanna do Locked Up, so here ya go. ALSO! I am doing this from memory, so some things may be off.**

**Chapter 22**

Jade groaned as her phone started ringing. She put down her book and started mumbling about how people bug her. Her mood lightened a little when she saw her favorite name on the screen.

Beck Oliver.

She smiled and answered.

"I was reading," she snapped at him.

"_That's nice," _he replied. She could tell that he was smirking as he said it.

"Well, what do you want, I kinda wanna read," she rushed. Her attitude with Beck wasn't completely real, it was _partially _an act. She still had a real attitude, but only with people besides Beck.

"_Over Spring break, I am going to Cancun," _he started.

"Well, how is that good? I don't get to see you for a week!" Jade interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish," he said annoyed.

"Well finish!" She exclaimed. She could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"My mom said that you could come with us," he said happily.

"Really?" She exclaimed.

"_Really really," _he responded.

"Yay, when do we leave?" She asked in a Cat-like voice that only Beck had ever gotten to hear.

"_Friday," _he informed her.

"_IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY-," _a familiar voice sang.

"_AIDAN! SHUT UP!" _Beck yelled.

Jade chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jade said with a smile plastered on her face.

"_Ok, I love you_," he promised.

"I love you too," she said softly.

Beck was surprised, he could never get her to say it back. He smiled and hung up the phone.

"Aidan! What did I tell you about singing that song?"

…

"Aunt Barbara, please!" Beck pleaded through the phone.

"_No, I will not allow it," _Beck 'aunt' Barbara exclaimed. She had found out that Beck was bringing Jade, so she cancelled their trip.

"C'mon, Jade's not that bad," he tried.

"_She set me on fire!" _She exclaimed now angry.

"It was only 1 time," Beck challenged.

"_4_," she corrected.

"4 times," he re-stated.

"_Goodbye Beck," _she said before the phone clicked letting Beck know that she had hung up.

Beck groaned. Now he had to tell Jade that the trip had been cancelled.

He sighed and dialed her number.

"_What?" _She snapped after 3 rings.

"I have bad news," he said followed by a sigh.

"_What is it?" _She asked sounding concerned.

"We can't go to Cancun," he stated bluntly.

"_What? Why? What did you do?" _She exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything! My uncle Barbara didn't like the idea of you tagging along," he explained.

"_Why, I only set her on fire one time!" _She said defended herself.

"Well, you actually set her on fire 4 times," he said quietly.

"_Whatever_!" She exclaimed irritated. "_That's no reason to not like me!"_ She noted.

Beck decided not to argue with her about that.

"I'm sorry Jade," he apologized.

"_Whatever,_" was all she responded with before she hung up.

Beck just rolled his eyes and set his phone down.

…

"C'mon Jade. It won't be that bad," Beck begged as Jade shoved books into her locker.

"No! I'm not gonna beg Vega to let me go on her stupid trip to Yerba!" She exclaimed.

"Pleeease," he begged as he grabbed her waist.

"No," she said as she removed his arms.

"C'mon, I wanna go to Yerba," he informed her.

"I don't care, I'm not asking her!" She declared.

"Jade!" He pleaded as he grabbed her wrists.

"No! You can't make me!" She yelled.

"If you say so," he said as he started dragging her to Sikowitz's classroom.

"No I don't wanna ask her," she proclaimed as she was dragged.

Beck let go as they entered Sikowitz's classroom. She glanced at her wrists and rubbed at them.

"Oh, hey guys, what's wrong?" Tori asked seeing the annoyance on Jade's face.

"My aunt says we can't go to Cancun," Beck stated.

"Aw, why not?" Tori asked curiously.

"She found out I was bringing Jade," Beck explained making Jade roll her eyes.

"Oh," Tori said simply.

"So I here some of you guys are going to Yerba," he said making both Tori and Sikowitz smirk when they figured out where this was going.

"Yes, we are. Would _you _like to come to Yerba with us Beck?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah that'd be great thanks," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Jade, is there something you would like to ask?" Tori asked Jade.

"Can I come to Yerba," she asked as she looked over her shoulder and then glanced around the room.

"Maybe," Tori stated," But you gotta give me a huuuug," she said as she held out her arms.

"No, I don't want to," Jade declared.

Beck motioned his head towards Tori.

Jade snapped out her arms and gave Tori a hug.

"See, giving Tori a hug isn't so-," she was cut off by Jade tightening her grip.

Sikowitz and Beck watched as Jade hugged Tori to the floor.

"Someone help me!" Tori squeaked.

Beck had to admit it, letting Jade hug you isn't very intelligent…so this was technically Tori's fault.

"Jade?" Beck asked once she didn't get up.

"Help me!" Tori screeched.

Beck grabbed Jade by her shoulders and pulled her off. Jade fixed her hair and stormed out of the room. Sikowitz helped Tori up.

"I apologize," Beck said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok," Tori said as she took a deep breath.

…

Beck shot up when a rock impaled into his chest. Not hard though, just enough to scare the crap out of him.

He groaned and reclosed his eyes, laying back down on the concrete floor.

"Beck!" He heard a familiar voice snap at him. He shot back up and looked around the dark jail area.

"Jade?" He whispered.

"No it's the Easter Bunny!" She said sarcastically.

Yup, that was definitely Jade.

Beck started to get up, but he noticed his friend, Andre, out of fear and fallen asleep awkwardly close to him.

He lightly pushed him off and walked over to the fence separating the boys from the girls.

He placed his hands on the fence and Jade placed her hands against the fence against his.

"Tori found a way to get us out of here," Jade stated.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"We're gonna teach everyone here how to dance, and the dance will be a distraction so we can sneak out and find Sikowitz and his duck truck," she explained.

They way she stated it made Tori sound crazy. "So, we're gonna teach a bunch of delinquents, that can hurt us, how to dance, so we can escape?" He contemplated.

"Yup," she responded.

"So, all of these delinquents, who could have committed murder, have the opportunity to escape and come with us…seems legit," he compromised.

"You're not scared, are you?" Jade asked in a flirty voice.

"What? No!" He exclaimed.

"Yes you are. Beck is a chicken!" she exclaimed.

"Jade stop it," he said annoyed.

He rolled his eyes when she started making chicken noise.

"Ba kawk!" She exclaimed.

"Jade, stop someone'll here you!" He hissed at her.

She just chuckled and stopped with the chicken noises.

"So, uh, do think I could maybe-," he started.

"Shh," she hissed.

"Jade, what're you-," he tried.

"Turn, around," She hissed.

Beck slowly turned around and saw a large man standing behind him.

"Hello," he said awkwardly.

"You talk to American women," the man stated with a strong Yerbanian accent.

"Uh, yeah. This is my girlfriend, Jade," he said awkwardly.

"Can she be, my girlfriend too?" He asked pointing at himself.

"No," he said as he shook his head slowly.

The Yerbanian man grabbed Beck by the collar of his orange prison outfit and lifted him. "WHY NO JADE BE MY GIRLFRIEND TOO?" He shouted.

"Woah woah woah," Jade exclaimed as she tried grabbing Beck through the fence.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, she can be your girlfriend too!" Beck exclaimed. The Yerbanian man dropped him.

Beck scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off

The Yerbanian man reached through the fence and tried stroking Jade's face but Jade pulled away.

"Hey! You no be awake buddy!" A guard yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, we are sleeping now," Beck exclaimed.

If there wasn't a fence in the way, he would have kissed Jade, but he couldn't.

He was a little shaken anyway, he ran back to his sleeping area, and laid down.

**A/N: I know that this was quite short, but I've been working on this for 3 hours…I procrastinated big time. And I don't know what else to add, so make sure you REVIEW!**


	23. Jade Gets Crushed

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, or earlier today, but yesterday, I had a track meet, dance practice, and oodles of homework, and today, I woke up at 4, went to my school, and went to Cedar Point until midnight, so I decided to stay up and update for you good peoples. And, I have been walking around in rain and cold temperatures for 10 hours, and I'm really tired, and in pain. Also, this chapter is Jade Gets Crushed.**

**Chapter 23**

Beck was shoving stuff into his locker as his long-time friend approached him.

"Hey man," Andre greeted.

"Hey," Beck responded as he shut his locker, "What's up?" He asked as he read the eager expression on his friend's face.

"Oh, uh, well, Tori was supposed to sing my new song with me, and we were supposed to record it tonight, but she's cramming for her Tech exam, and I need a girl to sing it with," Andre explained hastily.

Beck looked at him confused. "Uh, sorry man, but last time I checked I'm not a girl," he said smiling awkwardly.

Andre chuckled. "No, no, not you. Well I was, uh, just thinking, well, Cat's an amazing singer, but she's too hyper, and she wouldn't be able to stay focused. And Trina…ugh. So, that leaves Jade, and I was just wondering if…" He started trailing off.

"Jade's a fantastic singer, but why are you asking me?" Beck asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, you know, you can usually persuade her to do stuff," he reasoned.

Beck nodded. "Alright, I'll ask her. When do you want her to be there?" Beck asked.

"Uh, 8?" Andre tried.

"Alright, I'll ask her, don't be surprised if she says no," Beck informed him. Beck wanted Jade to help Andre though; Andre was one of his best friends.

Andre nodded as Beck walked off passed him. Andre was hoping Jade would say yes…but he was also hoping she would say no.

…

"So, Andre wants me to record his new song with him?" Jade contemplated as she sipped newly brewed coffee that Beck had just made her.

Beck sat on his bed next to her. "Yup," he replied.

"No," she said simply as she took another sip.

"C'mon, Andre's like my best friend," Beck reminded her.

"I thought I was your best friend!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, he's my other best friend, but you're first, don't worry," Beck said calming her down.

She sighed. "Alright, I'll do it," she said nodding.

Wow, that was easy.

"Really?" Beck asked hopefully.

"No!" She yelled at him.

Beck sighed. Jade set her coffee down and sighed too, mocking him.

He pulled her on his lap and she rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Pleeease?" He begged.

"No," she said in a softer tone.

"Pleeease?" He begged again.

She shook her head this time, becoming more comfortable on his chest.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned down laying a kiss under her ear.

"Please," he tried again.

She let out a small groan meaning no.

Beck started humming a made-up, slow tune, still stroking her jet black hair.

Jade sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I'll do it," she said softly.

Beck smiled and continued humming.

…

Beck walked into the rec room to see if Andre and Jade had started working on Andre's song.

He went in and saw Andre playing his piano, but Jade wasn't there.

"Jade's not here yet?" Beck asked as he snatched up to small metal spheres, spinning them in his hand.

"Uh, about Jade," Andre said nervously.

"Yeah?" Beck asked. He was wondering what Jade had done this time.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way," Oh no, Beck thought. "But I don't think she's the right girl to sing my song," he finished.

But Jade was beyond amazing at singing. "Why not?" Beck asked confused.

"Well, uh, y'know…" Andre said aimlessly as he pressed random keys on his keyboard. "She scares me," he said nervously.

"Jade scares you?" Beck asked trying not to laugh. Jade wasn't scary.

"She scares everybody," Andre says in his defense.

At that moment, the door swung open, and Jade stormed in with rage. "I am gonna kill him!" She yelled making Andre flinch and whimper slightly.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked calmly.

"Sinjin, sat on my new scissors," she snapped at him.

"Ok, calm down," he said keeping calm. That was all she responded to.

"I'm not gonna _calm down, _they're bent, and they've lost their sciss!" She yelled as she chucked the scissors across the room, nailing a poster. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Beck looked at the scissors in the wall, and then at Jade, and then at Andre.

"You kids have fun," Beck exclaimed after a brief moment of silence.

As he left, he planted a kiss on Jade's cheek. He didn't want Andre getting any ideas, so he just showed him who she belonged to. As possessive as that sounds, it was true.

…

"Via the internet?" Beck said confused as he followed Jade.

"I know, weird right," she replied.

"What did you do to him last night?" Beck asked jokingly.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that? Why would I do something to Andre?" She snapped at him offended.

"Babe, it was a joke," he said as he grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. The kiss only lasted a second or two since they were in school. Well, that wasn't the reason.

Jade smiled at him as she walked off to her 3rd period. Beck turned the other way and started the other way.

Beck knew what was wrong with Andre. Jade was a dude magnet. Andre had 'developed feelings' for his girlfriend, and Beck didn't like it.

He hoped Andre wouldn't do anything else about it. Hopefully he would get over it. Beck decided not to do anything about it at the moment.

…

Beck was beyond pissed at Andre after his 365 days song. Beck clapped and cheered to be nice, but truly, he was pissed off. The song was obviously about Jade, even Cat could have gotten that, though she didn't, she was too involved in her Jupiter Boots.

Jade didn't seem to notice. Maybe it would be best if she didn't. Although Beck wanted to murder Andre right now, he didn't want Jade getting a hold of him, that would not end well.

Him, Robbie, Jade, and Cat all went over to congratulate Andre and Tori. Well Beck didn't congratulate Andre, and he sorta congratulated Tori, Jade forbade too much contact with her.

Beck watched as Jade hugged Andre and Andre stared mesmerized at her. Beck sighed.

Then, Rex exclaimed, "They got spaghetti tacos!"

Cat, Robbie, and Jade all ran to the pasta filled tacos, and Beck just walked after them. He glanced at Andre for a second and then walked off.

After the spaghetti tacos, they met up with Andre. He looked kind of upset.

"What's the matter?" Cat asked.

Andre just shook his head. What had happened was, the girl he had just met had abandoned him because he accidentally called her Jade.

"C'mon, you can tell Cat," Cat said in a baby voice making Jade roll her eyes.

"I met a new girl, and she dumped me," he said bluntly.

Jade looked down at the ground and chuckled.

"So, your song," Beck said smirking.

"What about it?" Andre asked nervously.

"Who did you say it was for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…er…uh…I…it…it…it was for my dog," he lied.

"Really?" Beck asked him.

Andre gulped. He knew that Beck knew now.

Beck grabbed Jade by the waist and pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Cat and Robbie shifted uncomfortably, and snuck off instantly.

Andre sighed. He couldn't help but be jealous of Beck.

Beck broke the kiss and grabbed Jade's hand and led her to the car. Jade had a surprised look on her face.

She got in the passenger seat, and Beck got in the drivers seat.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked surprised.

Beck sighed. He didn't really want to tell Jade, but now he had to.

"Andre has a crush on you," he said bluntly.

"Ohhhh, really?" She said sarcastically. "What do you think I am, stupid?" She exclaimed.

"No, no, no, of course I don't think you're stupid," he said trying to calm her down, "I just didn't think you knew that he—,"

"A child could have figured that out!" She yelled.

"I'm just trying—,"

"He started acting strange after we worked on his song," Jade explained.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

"WHAT?" She snapped at him loudly.

"Do I have to give you a time out again?" He threatened.

She glared at him sinisterly.

"Just, shut up and drive."

**A/N: YAY FOR BADE! I'm really tired, I should sleep now. ROLLERCOASTERS KICK ASS! Make sure you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. A Christmas Bade

**Complicated**

**A/N Hey you guys, I just woke up about an hour ago, which was almost 2pm. I am so exhausted =.= Anywho, I decided to upload a chapter anyway. I don't have much to say, thanks for your fantabulous reviews! I really liked the last chapter too, tee hee. Also, this story is basically turning into a bunch of one-shots. I hope that's ok with you guys, but each chapter will still correspond with an actual episode. Oh yeah, this one is…A Christmas Tori. And Beck is really obnoxious and annoying in this chapter, a more than in the actual episode.**

**Chapter 24**

Jade sighed and pulled her keys out of ignition. She looked in her car mirror and examined her green highlights. She got out of her car and walked up to the front doors of Hollywood Arts.

She walked in and cringed at the over-decorated halls. She didn't _hate _Christmas, but she didn't love it either.

Students were hurrying off to homeroom before the bell rung. Jade stopped at her locker and filled her bag with her books for homeroom and 2nd period.

She closed her locker and looked around. Where was Beck with her coffee? He wasn't there obviously. She groaned and went to the asphalt café to get some coffee. It was still too early for her to want to see Festus. She was still pissed at Festus for saying Yerba was a great country.

"Hey buddy!" Festus greeted.

Jade scowled at him. She didn't usually have to see Festus, Beck always did it for her.

"Give me a coffee, and two sugars," she demanded.

"ONE COFFEE!" He shouted into his truck.

Jade grimaced and looked into his truck slightly.

"Anything else?" He asked contently.

She just shook her head in confusion.

"Would you like a coupon for a burrito 6% off?" He asked smiling.

"No," she said simply.

"Are you sure, it's 6%!" He urged.

"NO!" She exclaimed louder.

"But buddy—,"

"FESTUS! Just get me some coffee!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright, calm down buddy," he said as he got her coffee.

She snatched it out of his hands and stormed off. She sipped it as she went into Sikowitz's classroom. And there was Beck, fast asleep. That stupid cricket must have kept him up all night…_again. _

…

Jade drove aimlessly, still upset about the stupid secret Santa thing Sikowitz came up with.

She usually didn't drive home from school, but Beck was fast asleep in the passenger's seat.

Jade glanced down at him and smiled. He was cute when he was asleep. While keeping one hand on the wheel, she stroked his head with the back of her hand.

He stirred slightly and sighed in his sleep. Once she pulled up in his driveway, she turned off her car and looked down at him. She stroked the side of his face and softly said, "Beck, you need to wake up."

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "So tired," he whimpered.

"I know babe," she said softly.

He groggily got up and out of the car. Jade got out too and followed him into his RV. Jade rolled her eyes as the cricket chirped obnoxiously.

"Just call a bug murderer," Jade demanded.

"Nooo," Beck whined as he collapsed on his bed.

Jade sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"You can't be this tired all the time. I'm worried about you," she confessed.

"I'm fine," he convinced himself.

"No you're not!" She exclaimed.

He just groaned in response.

He was just about to fall asleep when his phone beeped loudly. He shot up looked around. He grabbed his phone.

Jade's phone beeped right after.

They both checked their phones. Sikowitz had texted them. Jade was wondering how he got their numbers.

"I'm secret Santa for Robbie," Beck groaned and then laid back down.

"Ugh!" Jade exclaimed. "I am _not _being Vega's secret Santa," she declared.

Beck just groaned again.

…

"Beck, slow down!" Jade ordered as he downed his 5th cup of coffee.

"But coffee is sooo good," he said in his defense.

"I don't care," she snapped at him as he poured a 6th cup. He was really jittery and jumpy. Jade had suggested he drank some coffee to keep himself awake, and he had taken it upon himself to drink 5 cups.

He paced back and forth in his RV rapidly, mumbling to himself.

"C'mon, we'll be late for school," Jade said as he grabbed his 7th cup.

"I'LL DRIVE, I'LL DRIVE!" He exclaimed.

"NO!" Jade yelled at him.

"BECK WANTS TO DRIVE!" He screamed as he ran out the door.

"No, I enjoy living," Jade exclaimed.

Beck started laughing. "ME TOO!" She screamed.

"Stop screaming!" Jade yelled.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M SCREAMING TO LOUD!" He screamed again.

Jade huffed and held the bridge of her nose.

He bounced all the way to the car. He started getting into the drivers seat, but Jade grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him to the passenger's seat.

She opened the door and shoved him in. She slammed the door and got in the drivers seat. Beck held his face in his hands and started sobbing dramatically.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I wanted to drive," he choked out in between sobs.

Jade rolled her eyes and started driving.

Beck stopped crying and looked out the window.

"Wasp," he exclaimed.

"What?" Jade asked calmly.

"Wasp," he repeated.

"What about a wasp?" She questioned.

"Wasp," he repeated again.

"Ok, wasp, cool," she said in annoyance.

"Wasp," he repeated again.

"Stop that," she ordered.

"Wasp," he said again.

"If you say wasp, one more time, I swear I will—,"

"Wasp!" He shouted.

She groaned in rage and knocked his coffee out of his hands.

He looked down at his spilt coffee and smiled hugely.

He looked up, and over at Jade. "Wasp," he whispered.

Jade slammed on the brakes and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

He looked at her unaffected. "Wasp," he repeated.

Jade stared at him with her mouth gaped. With her mouth still open she looked back in front of her.

"Wasp," he alleged.

She slammed her head on the horn and it went off…she didn't care.

"Wasp wasp wasp wasp wasp wasp wasp wasp wasp," he sang.

She started driving and ignored his anthem about wasp.

She pulled up and got out of the car quickly. He followed her still singing.

Jade went to the asphalt café and got another coffee. She shoved it into Beck's hands and he drank it quickly. He finally stopped singing and Jade sighed in relief.

Jade spotted Sikowitz and approached him. Beck followed right behind her.

She opened her mouth to complain, but he cut her off.

"No, I am not changing your secret Santa," he said firmly.

"How did you know I would say that?" She asked confused.

"You're Jade," he said simply.

"Please, I don't want to be Tori's secret Santa," she whined as she followed him into the school.

"What's done is done," he said wisely.

"But—,"

"He said he's not gonna change it, so just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it?" Beck said out of nowhere.

Jade looked at him confused. Sikowitz put an arm around him and his other hand over his heart.

"His heart is vibrating," Sikowitz informed her.

"How much coffee have you drank?" Sikowitz asked.

"Like 7 cups is that bad?" Beck asked as he took another sip.

"He's drinking coffee to stay awake because of the stupid cricket keeping him up all night," Jade explained.

"Lotta coffee," Beck exclaimed as he bounced.

"Look, I don't want to be Tori's secret Santa," Jade said calmly.

"Too bad," Sikowitz said as he ran off laughing.

Jade glared at Beck who was still bouncing.

"Stop bouncing," she commanded as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"I can't help it," he complained.

"Well, help it!" She snapped at him.

He yanked his arm away from her and dropped to the floor. He pressed his ear on the ground and looked around with a crazed expression.

"Jade," he whispered.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"I can hear the nargles," he whispered.

Jade gave him an annoyed look.

"Beck, get off the floor," she growled at him.

"No! The nargles need me!" He shouted. Lots of people stopped and looked at them.

"Beck," she hissed at him.

"DON'T WORRY NARGLES, DADDY'S COMING!" He yelled as he dug at the marble tiles. He punched at the floor, and even tried biting it. Jade raised an eyebrow as he tried getting through the floor.

He stood up and jumped right on the spot he was trying to get through. He landed with an oof, and then stood back up. He jumped on it again. He did that over and over until he knocked himself out.

Jade dragged him into the Janitor's closet and locked him in before going off to homeroom.

…

Everyone cheered for Andre, Jade, Tori, and Cat after they finished Andre's Christmas song.

Jade, for once, had a genuine smile on her face. That smile faded when she looked over and saw Beck fast asleep.

Andre had caught the cricket for Beck, so she wouldn't have to deal with sleepy Beck after today. She walked up to him, and grabbed his wrists.

She dragged him out of the school and into the parking lot. She lifted him and tossed him in the back seat. She was lucky he was skinny, so it wasn't too difficult getting him in the car.

She took off her Santa hat and dropped it on the passenger's seat. She never admitted it to Tori, but she really liked the outfit.

About halfway to Beck's RV, she heard Beck get up.

He yawned and stretched out his arms.

"Morning sleepyhead," Jade greeted.

"Hey," he responded. "Sorry for falling asleep," he apologized sincerely.

"It's ok," she said honestly. She was just glad that he'd be able to sleep from now on.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Jade questioned.

Beck smirked, "You," he replied.

Jade rolled her eyes at his sappiness but still had a smile plastered on her face. "You sap," she said teasingly.

When they pulled up at Beck's RV, Beck got out of the car first and opened Jade's door for her. She smiled at him and followed him to the door.

Before he opened the door, Beck turned around and smiled at Jade.

"I have a surprise for you," he said grinning.

"I hate surprises," she reminded him.

"I know, but you'll like this one," he promised.

He grabbed her hand and led her into the RV.

He led her to the middle of the RV and she looked at him confused.

"So, where's my surprise?" She questioned.

Beck glanced up above her head and smiled.

She looked up as well and smiled too. There was mistletoe above them.

They both smiled as Beck put his hands on her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

Mistletoe was one of the only things Jade enjoyed about Christmas ;)

**A/N: I love Beck on coffee, tee hee. :) I know that Beck was way more obnoxious in this, than the actual episode, but I didn't mind. And I haven't watched A Christmas Tori in a long time, and it's not on YouTube anymore, so I did it from memory, so bear with me. Anywho, make sure you REVIEW!**


	25. Sleepover At Sikowitz's

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you wonderful peoples, I am back for another chapter! Thank you so much for your fantabulous reviews, they make me sooo happy. Anywho, this chapter is…wow, it's really hard to think of an episode, Beck isn't in half of season 2, and season 3 is practically Badeless. So, I might have to go back into season 1 and do…Sleepover At Sikowitz's. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

"Jade, are you done yet?" Beck called through his bathroom door.

"No!" She shouted through the door.

Beck groaned.

"Oh shut up, we don't have to be there for 20 minutes," She yelled at him.

Beck smoothed down his suit and sighed. He smirked as he thought of an idea to make her go faster.

He started humming the jeopardy theme.

"Stop that!" She yelled.

This just made him hum louder.

The swung the door open with a scowl plastered on her face. "There, I'm done, now shut up!" She snapped at him.

"Well my sweet, that's not very sweet at all," he said in a thick British accent.

She gave him a sexy smirk and took a step towards him.

"Well Mr. British Man, don't you look fine in that tuxedo," she commented in a sweet Southern accent.

"Sweet farm girl, would you mind doing something for me?" He asked still with the accent.

"Anything for you Mr. British man," she said in a seductive tone.

"Would you mind removing your blouse?" He questioned with a flirty grin.

"Well I don't mind at all," she exclaimed. She reached for the knot on her mid-drift. She tugged at it weakly.

"Oh Mr. British man?" She asked softly.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"I can't seem to undo this darned knot, could you assist me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He said as he undid the knot. The sides of the shirt separated, revealing her large breasts.

"No bra? You naughty girl," he said with a sly grin.

"Oh my, I didn't even realize," she lied.

He grabbed the sides of her shirt, and removed it completely. He grabbed her ass and smashed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise when he squeezed her ass and the back of her thighs.

He slowly ran his hand to the top of her thigh. He took his middle finger and massaged her core over her jean shorts.

She moaned into the kiss making Beck grow even harder. She parted her lips letting Beck push his tongue into her mouth.

He slowly pushed his hand into the front of her shorts. He broke the kiss when he realized when she had no panties on either.

"My, my, my sweet farm girl. You are one naughty girl," he said without his British accent.

"You broke character," she informed him.

"So did you," he said teasingly.

She chuckled and pressed her lips against his again.

Beck tugged at the sides of her shorts until he worked them halfway down her legs. He raised his foot and pushed them down the rest of the way. She stepped out of them without breaking the kiss.

Jade grabbed the sides of his tux and pulled it off with the shirt and tie. She smirked and pushed him down on the bed.

He fell with a surprised look on his face. She got on her knees and grabbed the sides of his pants, or trousers as he would have called them as a British man.

She pulled off his trousers and boxers at the same time, and tossed them across the room.

She ran her tongue up his long cock slowly making him grit his teeth in pleasure.

She glanced up at him with a sexy gleam in her eyes. She teased his head with her tongue making him moan. She swirled her tongue around his head making him grow harder.

She slowly took all of him in her mouth. She quickly increased the speed. He moaned loudly as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

"Aw, fuck, Jade," he moaned out. She was a natural at this. He started thrusting himself into her slowly.

She gagged when he hit the back of her throat, but she kept going.

"Fuck, Jade, I'm gonna, I'm—," he was cut off by his orgasm.

Jade swallowed every last drop. Beck was still amazed that she could swallow so much.

He straddled him and pressed her lips against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Jade pulled away. She reached under his pillow and grabbed a small package. She pulled out the condom and pulled it over his cock. She lifted up a little bit and sank down onto him.

She placed her hands on his stomach for support as she went up again and went down again. She moaned out in pure ecstasy. Beck grabbed her waist and thrusted himself into her.

"Fuck!" She hissed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Jade, you're so wet," Beck informed her between chuckles.

Jade moaned loudly as she rode him faster.

A rush of pleasure shot through her as she reached her orgasm. Beck reached her orgasm right after. Jade collapsed on his chest panting. Beck put his hands on her back.

"I wanna try something," he said between staggered breaths.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled himself out from underneath her. He laid her on her stomach.

He stood up and stood behind her. He ran is hand over her ass. He lifted his hand and brought it back down on her ass making her gasp.

A red hand mark appeared on her pale skin. He smacked her again making her moan. He smacked her again and again until her core was glistening with wetness.

He slowly slid his cock into her ass making her wince. They had never done anal before. This was Jade's idea of the good kind of pain. He thrusted himself in and out of her faster and faster.

She screamed out his name as she clawed into his sheets.

"Oh my god Jade, you're so tight," he exclaimed.

He reached yet another orgasm and collapsed next to Jade.

They were both panting frantically. Beck looked over at the clock.

"Shit," he muttered. "We're late," he exclaimed.

Beck tossed the condom in the trash and searched for his clothes rapidly. Jade did the same. In a matter of minutes, they were dressed. Jade re-did her hair and so did Beck so no one would suspect their little event.

They got in the car and sped off to Sikowitz's.

…

"C'mon Jade, pick up your phone," Beck mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth in Sikowitz's small bathroom.

He was still in the acting challenge. He had been worrying about Jade every since she yelled out in pain.

"Hello?" Jade asked in an exhausted tone.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok? How's your hand?" He asked frantically in a whisper.

"Yeah I'm fine, chill. And why are you whispering?" She questioned.

"I'm still in the challenge," he informed her.

Jade smiled, she was touched that he would risk the challenge to see if she was ok.

"I'm sorry for not coming after you Jade," he apologized.

"It's alright. But can you do me a favor?" She asked softly.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Beat Vega for me?" She asked.

Beck smiled. "I'll try," he replied.

In Jade's eyes, _trying _wasn't good enough.

"Are you sure you're ok? Should I just lose? I would much rather be with you, than here," he said honestly.

"No, you have to beat Vega!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. But I'm coming over as soon as I do," he promised.

"Ok, whatever," she said calmly.

"Are you _sure _that you're ok?" He asked again.

"Beck!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about you," he said softly.

"Don't be, I'm fine," she promised him.

"You promise?" He asked.

"I promise," she said before a sigh.

**A/N: This was short, but I gotta go. Make sure you REVIEW!**


	26. Hurt

**Complicated**

**A/N: BONJOUR! Tee hee. Thank you guys for the fantastic reviews, I love them so much :) I don't have much to say, so I guess I'll just get on with it. Anywho, Beck isn't in half of season 2, so this is getting difficult. I know Beck isn't in Tori Gets Stuck, but I'm gonna start it where the screen went black. This is a really intense chapter, like, super intense, and not fitting to the show…at all. Jade has a major meltdown. So, enjoy.**

**Chapter 26**

"Did they get the toy car out of Robbie?" Tori asked weakly.

"They sure did Tori," Cat replied in a joyful tone.

"Yaaaay," Tori said as she and Cat fell over.

Jade moved out of the way to get out of falling with them. Jade was beyond angry, she had worked so hard to get Tori out of the play _she _should have had the lead in. She even hired a bus driver to run her over, but nooo, the driver thought it was inhumane to run people over. Stupid bus driver.

Everyone clapped and cheered for 'Suzy.' Jade scowled at him as he came off the stage after the curtains closed.

"See, wasn't that a wonderful show?" He asked a very grumpy Jade.

"No," she hissed at him.

"C'mon, don't be such a Crabby Cathy," he scolded.

Jade rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

"What's the matter Jadey?" Sikowitz asked in a baby voice.

"You know what's wrong," she snapped at him.

"You know that I'm not stupid. You've never gotten this worked up over a part in a play. What's really wrong?" He asked wisely.

Jade huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Beck was supposed to be back from his 2 week trip to Canada tonight, and he was supposed to see _me_ in the play," she confessed.

"Well, where is he?" Sikowitz asked her.

Jade crossed her arms. "I don't know," she muttered. "I thought he'd be here to see, so I really wanted this part to impress him," she admitted.

Sikowitz nodded. "Well, making someone get 3 pints of blood taken from them is never the answer, unless it comes to coconuts, then it's humane," he explained.

Jade sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well, why isn't Beck here?" Jade exclaimed.

"Maybe he ran into a problem," Sikowitz suggested.

"He was in Canada, what problem could he have ran in to?" She exclaimed upset.

"Maybe their hockey team was blown up," he tried.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked off. The blackbox was empty now. Jade froze when she saw Beck leaning against the post.

He had a disappointed look on his face.

Jade's stomach churned. Andre must have told Beck about what happened.

"Hey," she said innocently.

He just stared blankly at her.

"Where were you, you didn't come and see me in the play," she reminded him.

Beck turned around and walked off towards the doors to the parking lot. Jade huffed and followed him.

He got in the car silently. Jade got in on the passenger's side and glanced at him.

"So, how was Canada?" She asked trying to break the silence.

"Fine," he said simply.

"That's it?" She asked confused.

He just nodded and stared at the road.

"I didn't get to be Suzy," she informed him.

He just nodded again and stared at the road. It stayed uncomfortably silent until Beck pulled up in Jade's driveway.

Jade looked at him in confusion.

"You said that we would stay at your place and watch movies. You've been gone for 2 whole weeks!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I have to take care of something," he said bluntly.

"But you promised," she said softly.

"And you promised you stop with this Tori shit," he exclaimed.

"I'm, sorry," she whimpered.

He continued staring at the road in front of him, and didn't say a word.

Jade fought back the tears as she opened the door and stomped out. She took one last look at him before walking up to her front door. She twisted the handle went in.

Beck shook his head and sighed. Maybe he was too hard on her, he thought to himself. He was just sick of her feud with Tori. This time, she had gone too far, she could've killed Tori. Beck just wanted her to see that she couldn't do these kinds of things. Guilt chewed away at him as he sat in her driveway.

Jade ran upstairs as the tears fell.

"What's wrong Jadey?" Asher yelled as she ran passed him.

"Daddy, Jadey's crying!" Asher screamed as he ran back towards the stairs.

Jade swung her door and open and went in slamming her door behind her. The whole house shook from the force of the slam.

Jade dig her nails into the side of her head as she paced back and forth rapidly. She mumbled uselessly to herself as her sharp nails penetrated her skin. Tears stained her cheeks as she paced. She ran into her bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. She grabbed a small bottle of painkillers. She opened the bottle and poured herself a handful. She swallowed all of them without water. She winced at the horrid taste.

She ignored the light knocking at her door. "Honey, what's wrong?" Her father asked through the door.

"Just go away!" She screamed.

"C'mon honey, what's wrong?" He tried again.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled.

"Will you talk to me?" A familiar voice asked calmly.

Beck was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"NO!" She shouted.

Jade throat grew sore from screaming and crying. She stopped when she glanced at her jewelry box. She ran over to them and opened the small drawer. She smiled an evil smile when she saw her favorite pair of scissors. They were her sharpest pair, and her most expensive pair. They would work perfectly.

"Jade, please let me in!" Beck called a little bit louder.

She didn't respond.

"Jade?" He called again.

Jade opened the scissors and ran the cold metal over her arm. She gasped as the coldness of the scissors. Tears still poured from her ice blue eyes.

"Mr. West, where's the key?" Beck asked frantically.

Mr. West fumbled around in his pockets looking for the key.

"Why, what do you think she's doing?" He asked as he searched.

"Does she have any scissors?" Beck asked hastily.

"I don't know. But she hasn't cut in years!" He exclaimed.

"Just find the damn key!" Beck shouted.

Mr. West pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Beck. Beck put it in the keyhole and turned it unlocking the door.

Beck swung the door open and ran up to Jade, throwing his arms around her from behind making her grip the scissors harder.

"NOOO!" She screamed.

"Jade, let go of the scissors!" Beck commanded.

"No, I need it!" She shouted with tears pouring from her eyes.

He gripped the scissors and yanked them out of her hand.

"Give those back!" She ordered.

"Jade, you promised you'd never do this again! You know I can't handle this! It scares me!" He reminded her.

"I need them, you don't love me anymore!" She screamed.

"Of course I love you Jade! Why would you try to hurt yourself?" he exclaimed, hurt knowing she would want to hurt herself because of him.

"Because everything I do is wrong! I can't make you happy without you getting mad, or criticizing me! Every move I make is wrong in your eyes!" She confessed.

"Jade, I just want you to be nicer," he said softly.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you! I'm sorry if I'm not sickeningly nice, or if I don't do good deeds, or if I'm not nice to people who kiss my boyfriend! I'm sorry if I'm not what you wanted!" She screamed.

"Jade, just calm down," he ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do! What to say, how to think, how to act! Just stop!" She screamed.

She took deep staggered breaths as tears stained her pale cheeks.

Beck didn't know what to say. His eyes widened when he saw the blood pouring from her arm. Her arm was covered in blood.

"Jade, your arm, it's bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I cut myself with scissors, it'll do that," she said sarcastically.

"Jade, you need to go to the hospital," he said firmly.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Jade, please, I'll do anything, just please forgive me. I didn't know that you felt that way. I didn't mean to make you feel this way, I swear to god, I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"You think you can just say sorry and everything is ok, just like that?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he choked out with tears in his eyes.

"Say you'll leave my house, and stay out of my life," she whispered.

"I can't do that Jade," he choked out.

"Why can't you?" She questioned softly.

"Because I love you too much," he whimpered.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you—," she started but was cut off by Beck pressing his lips against hers.

Jade could feel the love in the kiss. She tried to fight it, but she kissed back. She could feel how much he loved her, but she didn't want to believe it. She felt very lightheaded all of the sudden, but she could tell it wasn't from the kiss.

She pulled away and took a deep breath.

Beck could notice how pale she was. More pale than usual.

"Jade? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Jade all of the sudden forgot how to speak. She opened her mouth but no words came out. All that came out was a squeak.

"Jade?" He exclaimed more worried now.

Jade all of the sudden felt her legs give out from underneath her. She could then feel Beck's arms around her.

"Jade!" She heard him yell, but it sounded more like a whisper. Everything around her was hazy.

"Call 911!" Beck screamed through the house. Beck looked around to see if there was anything useful. He glanced over in the bathroom, the door was wide opened, and on the floor was a pill bottle, and some pills scattered around on the floor.

He laid Jade down softly and ran to the bathroom. He picked up the bottle. They were painkillers. There was a receipt on it. Purchased, that same day. The approximate amount of pills in there was about 50, it was a small bottle. There were only about 40 scattered on the floor.

Beck dropped the bottle and ran back to Jade's side. She'd had already lost a bunch of blood, and she had taken 10 painkillers not to long before.

"C'mon Jade," he demanded as he shook her lightly.

Where is that goddamn ambulance, Beck thought to himself.

Beck felt her pulse. There was no pulse. Tears poured from his eyes. Maybe he checked wrong, she just _had _to be alive.

"Jade! C'MON!" He screamed.

The ambulance had to arrive soon before it was too late.

**A/N: This was definitely waaay different from most of this story, but I'm running out of ideas. I hope you guys don't hate me for this. :{ I sorry if you guys don't like it. It was very dramatic, but she OD'd, so, it makes sense I guess.**


	27. Guilt Trip

**Complicated**

**A/N: I just about died when I saw the amount of reviews. I can't even tell you how excited I got. I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. And I bet about half of you aren't even reading this…shame .-. Ok, I'll shut up, just read.**

**Chapter 27**

"C'mon Jade," Beck whispered as tears poured from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, for every time I hurt you, for every time I made you cry, there were some times that I just wished you would just go, but I never meant like this," Beck sobbed.

Seconds later, he could hear movement from downstairs, and moments after that, paramedics flooded into the room. Beck got out of their way as they lifted Jade onto the gernie.

"We'll do everything we can," a medic assured him.

Beck followed them down the stairs and out the door. A medic stopped him as he tried getting into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't ride back here," the medic said as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Please, she's my girlfriend!" He exclaimed furiously.

"I'm sorry," the medic said before getting in and closing the doors behind her.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair, still sobbing. He ran to his car, opened the door and got in, starting the car immediately.

He stayed close behind the ambulance, well, he tried to. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. Jade had tried to kill herself because of him. He could barely stand to live with himself. He never realized how much he was hurting her. He never meant to hurt her, he really didn't. But that didn't matter, know she was in the hospital, almost dead because of him. He wished that he could take back every hurtful thing he said to her.

_You don't love me anymore!_

Beck winced at the memory of her voice.

_Don't tell me what to do!_

This was all his fault, if he had seen what he was doing do her, then she wouldn't be in a hospital.

_Stay out of my life._

That one wounded him. She wounded him, but he killed her.

He got out of his car and ran into the hospital.

He told the lady at the front desk why he was there, and she told him to wait in the waiting room. Beck slumped down in a chair, and waited.

What he feared most was losing her forever.

Long before, he thought, _she_ couldn't live without _him. She _needed _him._

But he was wrong.

_He _couldn't live without _her._

_He _needed _her._

He felt himself tearing up again. He prayed that Jade would be ok.

He decided that maybe he should try to sleep while he waited. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"_Jade!" Beck exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. He went right through her. Beck looked down at his hands, and then back at Jade._

_He placed his hand on her, but his hand went right through her._

"_Jade?" He asked confused._

_She spun around in a matter of nanoseconds. Her eyes had no color, they were just black. The ice cold blueness of her eyes was gone._

"_Jade, I don't understand, why are—," He started._

"_It's all your fault," she mumbled. Her voice was deep and maniacal. _

_Beck flinched at the sound of her voice. "What?" He choked out._

"_It's all your fault! It's your fault that I'm dead!" She shouted._

"_Jade I—," he started._

"_I tried to make you happy! I just wanted you to be proud of me!" She screamed._

"_Jade, I was always proud of you," he promised her._

"_No, you were always proud of Vega," she whispered. Her voice still deep and evil._

"_No, Jade I didn't—," He tried._

"_You always stood up for her, and never stood up for me anymore," she accused._

"_That's not true, I love you," he exclaimed._

"_You don't love me," she choked out, "You never did."_

_Beck opened his mouth to say something, but the feeling of someone gripping his neck overtook him. He reached for his throat. There was nothing choking him, but he felt it._

_He couldn't get a breath. Then, he felt a cold metal object slash through his stomach. The force around his neck disappeared and he fell to the floor. He gasped in pain as blood poured from his stomach._

"_Jade," he choked out._

_He weakly looked back up at her._

"_I hate you," she whispered as she disappeared._

"_NOOO!" He screamed as something stabbed into side. He screamed out in pain._

Beck shot up covered in sweat. He looked around frantically; he was still in the hospital. He took deep staggered breaths. He looked at the clock on the wall; he had been asleep for only 23 minutes.

He got up and went up to the front desk. "Can I see Jade West now?" He asked hastily.

"Oh yes, the nurse came out to get you, but you were sleeping," she said cheerfully. "Room 136," she informed him.

He nodded and ran down the hall. He lightly slid the curtain and looked in. Jade glanced up at him. She looked him over and looked the other way.

"I told you to stay out of my life," she muttered.

"And I told you, that I couldn't do that," he reminded her as he sat on a stool next to her. She turned and looked the other way.

She huffed and then stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything," she retorted.

"Well, then what will fix something? We need to fix _us,_" he said bluntly.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

Beck sighed. "I'm glad you're alright," he said with a half smile.

"I'm not, I wanted to die," she whispered.

Beck cringed at the thought. "Don't say that," he ordered.

"But it's true!" She exclaimed facing back towards him with fresh tears forming.

"No its not, you have too much to lose," he informed her.

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Cat and me," he tried.

"Cat will get over it, you don't care about me," she whimpered.

"Stop saying that! Of course I care about you," he explained.

"You seem to care more about Tori than me," she shot at him.

Beck sighed. "I'm sorry if I come on as too friendly with Tori, but I promise you, I don't love Tori. I only love you," he promised.

"I just want things to be like they were before Tori came here," Jade confessed.

"You know that's not possible babe," he said calmly.

She sighed, "I know."

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked with a boyish smile.

She glanced up at him. "Yup," she said simply.

Beck frowned. "Well, then what am I supposed to do?" He exclaimed.

She just shrugged and remained silent.

"You aren't making this easy," he informed her.

"Love isn't easy," she reminded him.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You just almost died, and you are still beyond stubborn," he said slightly annoyed.

"Sucks for you huh?" She said sarcastically.

"So what, you're breaking up with me?" He questioned.

"I never said that," she said with a shrug.

"So you aren't breaking up with me, but you won't forgive me?" He compensated.

"Yup, that about sums it up," she replied.

"Well, that makes _perfect _sense," he said sarcastically.

Beck smirked. "But I know we can make it, as long as you say it," he sang, "Tell me that you love me, yeah, tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say, tell me that you love me anyway."

Jade looked at him with an annoyed look. She tried to hide her smile, but she failed.

Beck smiled at the sight of her smiling. "C'mon, say it," he said softly.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

They were interrupted by a nurse clearing her throat. Beck shot up and looked at the nurse with his face turning red. She smirked at them.

She had a little cup with some pills, and a little cup with water. She handed the pills to Jade, and then the water. Jade groaned and took the pills. She swallowed the ounce of water.

"Open," the nurse said to Jade.

Jade looked at her as if she was crazy. "For what?" She exclaimed.

"I just have to make sure you swallowed the pills, and you aren't hiding them under your tongue," she explained.

"Bullshit, I am not opening my mouth for you," Jade shot at her.

"Jade," Beck grumbled.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"If you don't respect their procedure, then they'll make you stay longer," he explained.

She glared at him for a moment and then opened her mouth. The nurse checked and then nodded.

"Jade?" Beck asked softly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How did they keep you alive?" He asked curiously.

"They used those things that look like irons, and they electrocuted me I think," she said with a shrug.

"I thought I lost you," he said softly.

She just smiled at him. "I'm still mad at you," she said bluntly.

Beck just rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious, it's gonna take some time before we're good again," she explained.

Beck nodded. "That sounds about right I guess," he agreed.

"Where's my dad?" She asked him softly.

"I don't know. They never showed up," he said softly.

"Oh," she said simply. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that he didn't show up," Beck said honestly.

Jade just shook her head. "No, it's fine. He doesn't care about me anyway," she whispered.

"But I do," Beck said smiling.

**A/N: Yay for happiness. Sorry if this wasn't depressing enough, you guys were pretty excited about the depression and drama, I tried to make this episode non-dramatic or depressing. But it was still kind of depressing and dramatic, but it had a happy ending. Also, this isn't the end, I think I'm gonna go back to episodes, because I really don't want to end this story yet.**


	28. The Sexy And The Awkward

**Complicated**

**A/N: Like I said before, I'm going back to doing episodes. Cuz I don't know what to add to the end of the last chapter I just did. Well, technically this is an actual episode, but since Beck isn't in the episode, it starts from where the episode ends. And this episode I speak of is…Prom Wrecker. This is gonna be a humorous, somewhat **_**strange**_** chapter. I thought of this in science class. I never pay attention in that class, that's where most of my ideas are created. There is somewhat rated M scene that is waaay different from the Bade smut I usually do.**

**Chapter 28**

Beck turned on his windshield wipers on high as the rain picked up. He was just getting back from Canada. He was excited to be back. He loved his family and all, but he could only be with them for so long.

Jade had told him about the 'Prome' Tori was putting on. Jade was also pissed off because she wasn't able to do her play, Clowns Don't Bounce. He knew that Jade would try to do something for revenge, but he hoped she wouldn't actually ruin the prome.

He sighed and looked out his window. He squinted at someone on the sidewalk. It looked like a giant baby. Beck was in Canada to long, he thought to himself. He squinted more and could tell that he wasn't delusional.

It was seriously a grown man wearing a diaper and a gold chain. What really surprised him was he was carrying a girl in a green dress. She had black hair, and blue streaks?

Holy shit, he thought to himself, that was Jade. Beck slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. He ran up to the baby guy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked him.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed flailing around in the baby man's arms.

"She's my queen," the baby man said bluntly.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Well, the _queen, _needs to be let down now," he ordered.

"No, I'm the king, and she's the queen, we're _meant _for eachother," he snapped at him.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"So are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me?" Jade shot at Beck.

The baby man turned on his heels, and started running…well, more like waddling quickly.

"Hey!" Beck screamed. The baby man stopped and faced back towards Beck.

"Drop her!" He demanded.

With that, the baby man dropped Jade. She landed with an oof.

Beck ran up to her as the baby man ran off.

"_Drop her?_" Jade spat at him as she stood up.

"Sorry, you ok?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was just manhandled by a man baby!" She reminded him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier," he apologized.

"Whatever," she responded, which in Jade language, meant, its ok.

"Wanna go back to the RV and chill?" He suggested.

She just nodded and pushed a strand of wet hair out of her face. She leaned her head on Beck's shoulder, Beck put an arm around her and they walked back to the car.

Jade stayed silent the whole way back to the RV. Beck understood though, she was carried a mile through the rain by a man baby.

"Oh yeah, Aidan said hi, and he also said to tell you that he's still single," Beck said with a smirk.

Jade chuckled and shook her head. "That poor kid. When is he gonna understand that I can't go out with him?" Jade questioned.

"He's had a crush on you for almost 3 years. He's 12 now, and he still hasn't gotten over you," Beck said with a chuckle.

"I guess I'm just that irresistible," Jade said with a smirk.

"Yes you are," he agreed.

They pulled up at the RV and went in. "I want out of this dress, I'm soaking wet," Jade complained.

Beck smirked. "Sounds good to me babe," he said teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that you perv," she snapped at him as she lightly hit him.

He laughed and then sighed. "Go ahead and looked through my closet, you might find something you like," he suggested. He laid on his back on the bed and stared at her with a sexy gleam while she searched.

She sighed and went over to his closet. She opened it and looked through it. She pulled out on of his oversized t-shirts. It was a Hollywood Arts t-shirt.

She was about to pull of her dress, but she saw Beck mind-screwing her.

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

"Jade, I've seen you naked many times, what's different this time?" He questioned.

"Just cover your eyes," she hissed at him.

Beck smirked and put his hands over his eyes. He started humming Tell Me That You Love Me aimlessly while he waited.

"You done yet?" He asked impatiently.

"No, now be patient," she snapped at him.

Beck sighed started tapping his foot.

"Ok, I'm done," she informed him. He looked at her, all she had on was the shirt. Literally, that was it.

"I don't see why I had to cover my eyes," he said confused.

"So you wouldn't get a sneak peek before the show," she said seductively.

She walked up to him and straddled him. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a sexy smile.

She grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor. She placed her nails on his chest, and pulled them down his chest, leaving pink lines. Beck gasped at the slight pain. Nobody except Jade knew this, but he had a slight passion for pain. Nowhere close to the passion Jade had for pain though.

She replaced her hands at the top of his chest and pulled down again, with more force this time. He winced and sucked in a big breath.

Small beads of blood seeped out of the wound making Jade smile in pleasure. Jade leaned down and ran her tongue over the blood. Beck shuddered at the feel of her tongue on his skin.

Her mouth finally found his mouth. It was a long heated kiss. Her tongue pushed against his lips, forcing them to part. She slid her tongue into his mouth and infiltrated his tongue.

He placed his hands on the back of her thigh, and slowly moved it to her wet core. He teased her with his finger making her shudder. He slowly inserted his finger into her making her moan into the kiss. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip making him cringe slightly. She bit down harder until she could taste blood.

Beck winced and tried pulling away, but Jade kept him still.

A moan was ripped from her throat when he added another finger and increased the speed. She could barely take it when he added a third finger. It was pushing her over the edge.

She was about to reach her orgasm when the doorbell rang taking both of them by surprise. Beck flinched and pulled his fingers out of Jade making her pout.

"Who's that?" She snapped at him.

"I don't know, I didn't invite anybody over," he said defending himself.

"Could it be Aidan, or your parents?" Jade suggested.

"They're still in Canada, I came back early for you," he informed her.

"Who is it?" Jade screamed.

No one responded, there was just another ring of the doorbell.

Jade groaned. Beck grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of him so he could answer the door. Jade outstretched her legs on the bed and pouted.

He slightly opened the door, and was taken by surprise when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Jade asked not being able to see.

The person at the door answered before Beck could.

"I'm Doug, the Diaper Guy!" He sang. He pushed in passed Beck and smiled at Jade. Jade sat there, mouth agape.

"Look, Doug, we're kind of in the middle of something," Beck said calmly.

"Yeah, so get out!" Jade hissed at him.

"But I sing, I dance, I pee my pants," he reminded her.

Beck held the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Well, go sing, dance, and piss yourself somewhere else," Jade snapped at him.

"Ooh, fridge," Doug exclaimed as he ran to the mini-fridge.

"No," Beck exclaimed as he opened a moca-cola.

"Beeeck," Jade whined.

"Hold on, I'm trying," he said calmly.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Doug asked hopefully.

"NO!" Both Beck and Jade yelled at the same time.

"C'mon, it'll be like a slumber party!" He exclaimed.

"NO!" Jade repeated louder.

"C'mon, it'll be me, Mr. Hot Pants, and you my lovely lady," he said as he kissed her hand. She yanked her hand away from him in disgust.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you Doug, but we were in the middle of something, _important," _Beck said motioning to Jade who was barely dressed, and his bare chest.

"Ohhhh, I gotcha, you two were…haha…ah," hesaid with a chuckle.

He sat down on the couch and took another sip. "Carry on, just pretend like I'm not here," he demanded.

"We are not gonna do it in front of you!" Beck exclaimed.

"So you can just forget that, and we'll have a sleepover!" Doug exclaimed. "I could sing a little, dance a little, maybe pee a little," he suggested.

Jade put her face in a pillow and screamed.

"I even brought pajamas," he exclaimed excitedly.

He grabbed the sides of his diaper and yanked it off. Beck immediately covered his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He put his hand over Jade's eyes as well.

Beck cautiously uncovered his eyes and looked at Doug. It was a skin tight pair of blue underwear. Jade's jaw dropped again.

It was honestly one of the most disturbing things they had ever seen.

"Here, I'll sing!" He exclaimed.

Jade scowled at Beck. Beck shrugged in innocence.

"WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALLLLLLL! ROLLING IN THE DEEEEEEEP! YOU HAD MY HEART INSIIIIIDE, OF YOUR HAND! BUT YOU PLAYED IT, TO THE BEEEEAT!" He sang waaay off key.

Jade's scowl turned into a horrified expression. Doug started doing the sprinkler after that. His body jiggled as he did so.

"I'm calling the cops," Jade said bluntly as she grabbed her phone.

"NOOOO!" Doug screamed. "I'll leave, I'll leave! Just don't call the cops! I haven't called my parole officer in 6 months!" Doug pleaded getting down on his knees.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Alright, byeee," he exclaimed.

Doug got up and waddled to the door and left. Jade sighed in relief and set her phone down.

"Now, where were we?" Beck asked flirtatiously.

Jade smirked and pushed him back on the bed. She straddled him again.

"Why do you get to be on top?" Beck complained.

Jade lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Because girls are more dominant than guys."

"Oh?" He asked smirking.

She nodded and flipped her hair so it was all on one side.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong," he said still smirking.

"It's a bet," she retorted.

He grabbed her by and waist and flipped her over. He got over her and straddled her this time.

She tried shifting out from underneath him, but he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her.

"Give up yet?"He questioned.

She shook her head. "Nope," she responded.

She brought her knee up and hit him in the groin making him release her. And seconds later, she was on top again.

She grabbed the sides on his pants and was about to pull them off.

Before she could do anything else, his hand found her core again. He plunged 3 fingers in instantly. She moaned loudly and let go of his pants. Beck smirked when he saw her losing it.

He thrusted into her faster.

"Beck, I'm gonna—," she moaned out. And right as she said it, Beck pulled his fingers out of her.

She looked at him in frustration. "I wasn't there yet," he exclaimed.

She felt like she was gonna explode if he didn't finish.

"Do you want it?" He asked gruffly.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Beg for it," he said with a smirk.

Jade was about to give in, but then she ended up moaning out, "Never."

Beck retaliated and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. He held her fists over her head and pinned her against the wall with his hips.

Jade tried escaping, but he was stronger than her.

"You gonna give up yet?" He tried again.

"Ha, you wish," she hissed at him.

He smirked and lowered his mouth down to her neck. She could feel his warm breath tickling at her skin. He sunk his teeth into her neck making her moan out in pain.

She mentally scolded herself when she started arching up so she was pressed more against him. Using one hand, Beck removed his pants.

He grabbed her by the waist and laid her on the floor. He got overtop of her and teased her with the head of his cock. She moaned in frustration.

"Beck," she hissed.

"Beg for it," he whispered.

She winced. "Please fuck me, I need it, pleeease, Beck," she moaned out.

Beck smirked and shoved himself into her. She screamed out in pleasure as he penetrated her. A moan was ripped from the back of her throat when he pounded her harder.

"Fuck," she muttered.

He lowered his mouth down to her ear. "Cum for me Jade," he whispered.

She moaned out in pleasure as she reached her orgasm. She breathed heavily as he pulled himself out of her.

"Flip," he said simply.

Jade glared at him but flipped over onto her stomach.

She winced when he shoved himself into her ass.

"Do you still think women are more dominant?" He exclaimed as he pounded into her.

"No," she said in between moans.

Beck smirked in satisfactory.

"I _know _women are more dominant," she corrected.

He stopped and looked at her confused. She stood up and pushed him forcefully onto the bed. She got on her knees and took all of him in her mouth.

He moaned and threw his head back.

He screamed out in legit pain when she sunk her teeth into him.

"FUCK! JADE!" He screamed pulling away from her. He looked down at the bite marks on his cock. He looked up at Jade in shock.

She smirked at him and straddled him again.

"Jade, what the hell?" He snapped at her.

She just shrugged and lowered her lips back down to his. Beck ignored it and kissed her again.

**A/N: Strange I know. But, those are the kind of things I think of in science. Well, sex is kinda sciencey, isn't it? Pfft. Whatever. This was a different version of Bade smut. I hoped you guys liked it. I was bored of writing the same smut scene, so I changed it up a lil bit.**


	29. The Good And The Bade

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you wonderful peoples, thank you for your fantastic reviews :) I thought of another fantastical idea. And guess where I came up with this idea ;) Science class of course! This episode isn't really an episode from the show, but I thought this was a cute idea. So, pretend like this takes place during season 1, since I like Jade with her brown hair. Don't get me wrong, I love her black hair, but I love her brown hair more. So, enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 29**

Beck walked back into the RV.

"C'mon Jade," Beck ordered.

She was stretched out on his couch watching TV.

"No, you won't tell me where we're going," she shot at him.

"I already told you, it's a surprise," he reminded her.

"And I've told you before, I hate surprises," she snapped at him.

"C'mon, I'm your boyfriend, and it's your birthday, so you should let me get you a surprise," he tried.

"Exactly, it's my birthday, so I get what I want, and I _want _to stay here," she retorted.

"Pleeease?" He begged.

"No, last year, my surprise sucked," she snapped at him.

Beck had taken her on a boat and had 'I love you Jade' written out in fireworks, but he had forgotten her hatred for oceans.

"I promise you'll like this surprise," he reassured her.

"That's what you said last year," she reminded him.

"Alright, you leave me no choice," he said with a shrug. He walked up to her. She glared up at him. He put one arm under her back, and the other under her knees. He lifted her up and held her bridal style.

"Beck!" She hissed at him as he walked to the door. She kicked and yelled at him as he carried her to the car.

"Beckett James Oliver, you put me down right now!" She screamed at him.

He ignored her and put her in the passenger's seat. He shut the door before she could try to escape. He smirked and walked to the driver's side. He got in and started the car.

"Trying to do something nice for my girlfriend shouldn't be this difficult," he informed her.

"Trying to do something nice for my girlfriend shouldn't be this difficult," she repeated in a manly voice.

"Really Jade?" He questioned.

"Really Jade?" She mocked.

"You are so immature," he informed her.

"You are so immature," she repeated.

"I love ducks," he exclaimed.

Jade turned and scowled at him, but it worked, and she stopped.

Beck looked out the windshield and sighed.

Jade sighed dramatically mocking him.

Beck just shook his head and continued driving. It was only silent for about 37 seconds.

"Are we there yet?" Jade asked.

"No," he replied simply.

3 seconds passed.

"Are we there yet?" She repeated.

Beck sighed. Jade really knew how to push his buttons.

"No Jade, we are not there yet," he said annoyed.

Jade smirked knowing it annoyed him. "Are we there yet?" She asked again.

Beck sighed again. "Yes," he said this time.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"No," he exclaimed.

Jade crossed her arms and pouted.

Beck seriously should have seen this one coming.

Jade sighed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Derp," she exclaimed.

Beck just rolled his eyes.

"Derp, derp, derp, derp, da derp. Derp derpity derp, derp da derp," she sang aimlessly.

Beck almost cheered when he spotted their destination. Jade's blue eyes lit up in excitement when she saw where they were going.

She pressed her hands against the window and stared out the window in awe. She admired all of the graves, and the dark trees, and the whole dead look.

Yes, Beck Oliver had taken Jade West to a cemetery.

Beck parked the car, and Jade got out of the car faster than a kid going to a theme park. She walked around and admired the scenery.

"Oh my gosh Beck!" She exclaimed. She spun around and saw him setting up some stuff. He set up a table, with a candle, and a bouquet of black roses. With 2 chairs on either side.

He walked up to her and held out his hand. She smiled and took his hand. He led her to the table, and pulled out her chair. She sat down, and watched him as he went into the back of his car.

He pulled out 2 carry-out boxes. He opened it and put in on a plate. He put it in front of Jade, and then served himself.

He got shrimp penne for Jade, and he even watched the chef to make sure he chopped off the tails on the shrimp.

He got a chicken penne for himself, he wasn't much of a seafood person.

"Beck, I can't believe we're having dinner in a cemetery, at night even," she exclaimed looking around.

"Yeah, totally not creepy at all," he noted. Beck wasn't one for cemeteries, but he would do almost anything to make Jade happy. He wouldn't have minded if they had gone to the cemetery at a normal dinner time like, 5 or 6. But nope, Jade had always told him there was no point in going before 10. So he waited til 10 to take her.

"You big baby! Cemeteries aren't scary," she shot at him laughing.

There was no light in the cemetery except for the bright moon. Jade's eyes looked extra mysterious with the moonlight shining off of them. She took Beck's breath away. Beck had never loved anyone more than Jade. Which most people didn't understand. They always thought; how could someone love that mean, vicious bitch?

Jade didn't view her like that. Nobody except for him and Cat had seen the real Jade.

Beck about wet himself when he heard a howl. It scared the shit out of him. He looked around in shock.

Jade laughed hysterically at him. Beck's heart raced. He calmed down a bit when he saw nothing there. Jade was still laughing. Her laugh soothed him. She had the most beautiful laugh ever. He sighed and just soaked in her laugh.

She finally stopped laughing and smiled at him.

After they were done eating, Jade sighed and suggested, "C'mon, let's go for a walk!"

Beck just about choked on the last bite of his breadstick.

"In the cemetery?" He choked out.

"Duh," She snapped at him.

"Uh, Jade, I don't do well with cemeteries," he reminded her.

She blinked a couple of times and then held her face in her hands. She started sobbing helplessly. Beck gave her an 'are you kidding me' look.

He sighed and gave in. "Alright, let's go."

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand.

There was a path through the woods, and just like Beck feared, Jade led him to the path.

"Jade, I don't think that this is a gr—," Beck started.

"Come on, don't be a baby!" She shot at him.

Another howl made him jump, which made Jade laugh. Beck started hyperventilating.

Out of nowhere a squirrel scurried out into the path in front of them.

"Shoo!" Jade yelled at it.

The squirrel just stood there staring at them. Suddenly, a snake slithered out and wrapped itself around the squirrel's neck. It squeezed violently until the squirrel stopped moving…forever. The snake opened its mouth and bit down onto the squirrels head. Blood and brain matter shot out of the squirrel, and the snake slithered off with its new snack.

Beck stood there, mouth agape, and a horrified look on his face. Jade was laughing her ass off. "Haha, that was hilarious," she exclaimed.

"Jade, can we please go back?" Beck pleaded.

"Why, we just got in the woods!" She exclaimed upset.

"I just watched a squirrel get its head bitten off by a snake!" He retorted.

"So!" Jade exclaimed not seeing his point.

"Can we please just go?" He begged.

"No," she said simply as she grabbed his hand and continued down the path. Beck groaned but didn't fight back.

Jade let go of his hand when he froze in horror.

"Beck?" She asked confused.

"Jade, I want to go back," he demanded.

"Too bad," she shot at him.

"Jade, I'm going back, with or without you," he said firmly.

She shrugged, "Ok," she said simply before she turned on her heels and started running.

"No Jade, that's not what I—," he started, but just stopped.

He was about to go back. So what, he just let his girlfriend run off in a cemetery forest…not that bad, right?

"Jade?" He called out. There was no response.

He couldn't see far in front of him.

"Jade?" He tried again. Still no response.

He just shook his head and turned around to go back to the little table and the car.

He froze in horror when he heard her scream.

"JADE?" He screamed. He turned back around and ran through the woods.

He pushed bushes and branches out of the way as he ran. She screamed again, louder this time.

He stopped instantly when he saw Sinjin trying to carry Jade away. She was kicking and screaming.

When Sinjin noticed Beck, he dropped Jade, and ran.

"Sinjin!" Beck screamed, but Sinjin ignored him.

He ran over and helped Jade up.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I was running, and I ran into Sinjin. I screamed when he picked me up, and then I screamed again when he tried to kiss me," she explained.

Beck helped her brush herself off.

"I'm gonna kill that creep," Beck informed her.

"Please do," Jade shot at him.

"C'mon, let's go back to the car. I brought a blanket so we can lay and look at the stars," he told her smiling.

She nodded. "Alright," she replied.

He took her hand and led her back to the car. Except for one stipulation, Sinjin was carjacking their car. It was too late before they could react. Sinjin and the car were gone.

Sinjin even stole the table, candle, and flowers…even the chairs, and their plates and silverware.

Jade groaned loudly and Beck ran his fingers through his hair.

"I hate everything," Jade whimpered.

"It's not that bad, I'll just call Andre and have him pick us—," he said as he fumbled around in his pockets.

He stopped when he realized that he didn't have his phone.

"Where's your phone?" Jade snapped at him.

"In the car," he informed her.

Jade huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, where's your phone?" He asked offended.

"Well, I was forced into the car, so I didn't have time to grab my phone," she exclaimed.

"Well, the RV is 16 miles from here," he told her.

Jade groaned and then looked to the sky when she felt a raindrop. It only took seconds before it was pouring.

Beck wrapped his arms around Jade trying to keep her dry.

"By far, the worst surprise yet!" Jade exclaimed frustrated.

"How did I know that Sinjin would try to abduct you and then steal our car," Beck said in his own defense.

"Well you shouldn't have taken me here in the first place. This is all your fault! Don't you watch the weather forecast! They would have told you that it would rain if you had just—," she started fuming, but was cut off by Beck pressing his lips against hers. The spark was still there. And it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**A/N: I know you probably want to know how they got home, well, it's simple…I don't know. Also, did you like the chapter title? **_**The Good And The Bade. **_**Tee hee. REVIEW and let me know if you liked this chapter, I thought of this in science…or course x)**


	30. Heartbreak In 10 Seconds

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hello. How are you guys? Isn't the weather nice? Read any good fanfics lately? Sorry about that, my teacher says I need to work on my **_**small talk.**_** Anywho! I am going back to doing actual episodes. This episode is The Worst Couple. This starts off where Beck yells something very heartbreaking during the game show, Queries For Couples. So, enjoy and read the latest chapter. WAIT, also, they took The Worst Couple off of YouTube, so this is all from memory…again.**

**Chapter 30**

"I'm not happy with our relationship!" Beck yelled at Jade. This took Jade by surprise. She glared at him in hurt.

"We'll be right back with more of Queries For Couples," Sinjin said awkwardly.

"Starring Trina," Trina exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Sinjin exclaimed.

Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie all sat there awkwardly. Sinjin quickly closed the curtains.

Without another word, Jade shot up and ran out of the building.

Beck didn't even move. He sat there staring down at his hands.

Cat stood up and ran after Jade calling after her. Nobody said a word; they didn't know _what _to say.

Beck sighed and stood up. He went the same way Cat ad Jade went. He shoved his hands I his pockets and walked into the parking lot. Cat walked by him back into the building, glaring up at him in disappointment. Beck sighed and looked at Jade's car. She sat in the driver's seat staring off into the distance.

He sighed and got in on the passenger's side. She didn't even look at him. She started the car and started driving. She only made it a few meters before they ran over something. That something screamed out in pain.

Jade slammed on the brakes and opened the door, as did Beck. They looked around until they saw Sinjin lying on the ground.

"Jade! You just ran over Sinjin!" Beck exclaimed.

She looked at him. "Yup," she replied as she started the car again.

"So you're just gonna leave him there?" Beck asked confused.

"Mhm," she responded.

"Jade! You can't just leave someone there after running them over!" He informed her.

"If you care so much about Sinjin, then why don't you go out with him instead of me?" She exclaimed frustrated, "Maybe you'll be more happy in _that _relationship!"

Jade was about to start driving when Sinjin wobbled up to Beck's window.

He was holding up a trophy. Beck rolled down his window and stared at the awkward boy.

"What do you want?" Beck asked upset.

"I just wanted to give you guys your trophy for being the worst couple," he explained.

Beck looked at Jade with an annoyed expression and then nodded. Jade slammed on the gas and they sped off.

They both stayed silent until Jade pulled up in Beck's driveway. He glanced at her one more time before getting out of the car.

He got out and she sped away.

As soon as she got home, Jade ran upstairs and into her room. She barely had enough time to shut the door before the tears poured.

She sat crossed-legged on her bed and pulled a pillow to her chest and cried into the pillow.

How could Beck say that? After everything they'd been through. Was he really unhappy with their relationship?

Then the worst came to her mind. He was unhappy with _her. _This was all her fault, she thought to herself. If she hadn't been so possessive and jealous all the time, then he would have been happy with them. She was the only one to blame, she thought.

She was hopeless, she didn't know what to do. She rocked back and forth sobbing. She was the only one home, so she didn't have to worry about them. Asher was at his friend's house, and her father and his girlfriend were out on a date.

She ignored her phone as it rang. She glanced at the called ID, it was Cat. She just let it ring.

It finally stopped ringing. Jade sighed, she had to face it; their relationship was coming to an end.

…

Jade snuck into school the next morning trying to avoid Beck. She didn't want to confront him yet.

She walked in and didn't see Beck anywhere. She kept looking all around as she snuck over to her locker. She filled her bag with her homeroom and 2nd period books. She closed her locker and looked around again.

"Jade!" She heard a familiar voice shout. She rolled her eyes and turned around to see Beck approaching her.

"Jade, we need to talk," he said firmly.

"About what?" She exclaimed.

"About the game show last night," he informed her.

"No!" She exclaimed as she started walking off.

"Jade!" He yelled after her.

She stopped and turned around.

"We need to talk," he repeated.

She threw her head back and groaned dramatically. Beck rolled his eyes and stated, "Jade, we _have _to talk."

"No, besides, we can't even talk here," she reminded him.

"Then we'll go talk in the janitors closet," he suggested.

"No!" She yelled.

Beck rolled his eyes and gripped her wrist. He pulled her down the hall forcefully.

"HE'S KIDNAPPING ME! YOU ALL SEE IT! KIDNAPPER, KIDNAPPER!" Jade screamed drawing everyone's attention. Beck just shook his head, opened the janitor's closet door, and lightly pushed her in.

"Kidnapper," she retorted.

"This is not funny," he snapped at her.

"Right, what's funny, is you freaking out over a stupid game show," she informed him.

"We were voted worst couple, and the other two couples weren't even real couples," he explained flustered, "And one had Robbie in it," he added wrinkling his nose.

"Why do you care if—," Jade started but was interrupted by Cat sticking her head in the door.

"Is this a closet party?" She asked innocently, "I brought spoons," she added.

"Cat, we need your opinion on something," Beck explained.

"Is it on global warming? Because I don't think it's happening. Last week I went to a move theater and it was so cold," she explained.

"Cat!" Jade snapped at her.

"Whatty?" She asked innocently.

"We need your opinion on us!" Beck exclaimed.

"Why don't you just ask a monkey?" Jade shot at him.

"I saw a movie about a monkey, he wore a suit and he had a gun," she explained as she applied some lip gloss.

"Cat, don't you think that me and Jade fight a lot?" He asked her.

"But all couples fight _a lot,_" Jade tried.

"Well—," Cat started but was cut off by Jade.

"Hurry up!" She screamed.

"Let her talk!" Beck demanded.

"You never listen to me talk!" Jade said in her defense.

"I wish I had a girlfriend that I could talk to without it turning into a screaming match," Beck declared.

"And I'd like a boyfriend that other girls stare at all the time," Jade spat him.

"How is it my fault that girls stare at me all the time?" Beck exclaimed confused.

"Well you could look worse if you wanted to," she said hysterically.

"I can't believe how jealous you get," he informed her angrily.

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly," she said out of nowhere trying to change the subject.

"Wha? Did I say she was ugly?" Beck asked directed towards Cat.

"Cat thinks we're a perfect couple!" Jade exclaimed desperately.

"Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple?" Beck asked the scared girl.

"Don't answer that!" Jade shouted.

"Answer it!" Beck shouted back.

"Come on!" Beck shouted.

"You come on!" Jade shouted making Cat pass out in between them.

They both looked down at her.

"Well, you made Cat faint," Beck informed her.

Jade walked by him and said softly, "I have to get to class."

Beck followed her to the doorway.

"We'll have to talk about this sooner or later!" He shouted after her.

"LATER!" Jade screamed.

Beck rolled his eyes and walked off towards his next class completely forgetting about Cat.

…

"No! They wouldn't all meet up without us!" Jade argued as Beck drove towards Tori's house.

"Yes they would! They're all there!" He yelled back at her.

"Tori would never do anything without _you,_" she spat at him.

Beck groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you still think I like Tori! Goddamn it Jade, I don't like Tori!" He snapped at her.

"But you guys would make a perfect couple!" She said sarcastically.

"Jade!" He screamed pissed off.

"What?" She screamed back at him.

"Just stop!" He screamed at her.

"NO!" She shouted.

They're screaming match lasted the whole way to Tori's house.

They both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Jade rung the doorbell and waited impatiently.

She sighed and rung it again. "Stop that," Beck ordered.

She glared at him, and without looking away form him, she rung the doorbell again.

Beck rolled his eyes and then the door opened. Tori was taken by surprise. "It's you guys," she exclaimed.

"See, they're all here!I told you they'd all be here!" Beck exclaimed walking passed Tori.

"Oh, we were gonna invite you but—," Tori started but Beck cut her off.

"Tell her why you didn't invite us to play," he demanded. Jade looked to Tori for an explanation.

"We were planning your surprise party," Tori tried. No offense, Beck thought, but she was a bad liar.

"What?" Jade exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look, we didn't invite you guys to play because you're always screaming at eachother, and it makes everyone feel awkward, and it makes Cat faint, and it even makes Robbie cry," Andre exploded out of nowhere.

"One time, I only cried one time!" Robbie said in defense.

"Six," Rex corrected.

"Six times!" Robbie rephrased.

"See, we fight so much even our friends don't want us around," Beck informed Jade.

"Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, _no one _likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet," she explained motioning towards Cat you 'arfed.'

"Why don't you guys stay and play cards with us," Tori suggested as she walked back to the table.

"Look, I don't wanna be your boyfriend if we're just gonna fight all the time," Beck informed Jade.

"So you wanna break up?" She consented.

"No, I, I didn't say that, I'm just saying—," he started.

"You guys might break up? Because I'm not dating anyone, and I always thought Beck and I would make the perfect—," Trina tried but was cut off by a pillow smacking her in the face.

"Next time it's a hammer," Jade threatened.

"C'mon Beck, take me to get some food," Jade demanded.

Beck sighed. "I'm tired of fighting," he declared.

"Ok, I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten," she proclaimed.

"Don't forget three," Cat chimed in, "Some people forget it," she informed them.

"And if I get to ten, and you're not out there, I'm going home, and we're over," he explained.

"One!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

"Two!" She yelled. She was sure that Beck would come after her; he always did, because he loved her.

"Three!" She shouted. She could hear Cat clapping.

"Four!" She yelled.

"Five!" _Come on Beck!_

"Six!" She yelled. Then she heard loud noise coming from inside. What the hell were they doing in there?

She waited until it was quiet again.

"Seven!" She yelled. She was actually starting to worry that he wasn't coming.

"Eight!"

_Promise you'll never leave me?_

_I promise._

"Nine!" What happened to that promise, Jade asked herself silently.

"Ten," she nearly choked out. He wasn't coming. Jade's heart shattered right then and there. She reached for the handle, but she knew she would last much longer before bursting out in tears.

She took a step back and walked away. They had shown up in Beck's car, so she had to walk home.

She choked out a sob and let the tears fall.

She gave Beck the chance to come after her, and he didn't. How could he?

She hugged herself and stared at her boots as she walked. Tears dripped off her chin and the tip of her nose.

She cried all the way home. She didn't even run up the stairs, she walked up them slowly, still sobbing.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Her father asked as she walked passed him and his girlfriend.

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Her stud of a boyfriend must have dumped her or something," her dad's girlfriend, Emma, retorted followed by a chuckle.

"Em," her father scolded.

"Shut the fuck up you whore," Jade snapped at her.

"JADE!" Her father yelled at her.

"Pfft, yeah, I'm the whore here," she shot at her.

"EMMA!" Her father screamed.

"He probably dumped her because she screamed too loud when they had sex," Emma retorted.

"Bitch," Jade said as she shook her head and walked to her room.

She opened her door and slammed it behind her. She hated Emma so much. She could die and Jade wouldn't care one fucking bit.

More tears formed when she thought about Beck again. Knowing him, he was probably making out with Tori right now.

Tears poured from Jade's eyes at the thought. She choked out a sob when she looked at a picture of her and Beck.

She picked it up and ran her thumb over the spider web design on the frame. She gripped it in her hand, and launched it across the room. It smashed against the wall falling into millions of pieces.

She sobbed helplessly and fell to her knees.

She pulled off her leather jacket and threw it across the room, and stood back up. She walked quickly to her dresser and pulled out her sharpest pair of scissors.

She stared at them in amazement. She barely touched her bare pale skin with the cold metal. She was about to press them into her skin when she thought back to the last time she had cut. Beck had been there. She could see the hurt and horror in his eyes when he saw her cut.

She pulled the scissors away from her skin and walked over to the broken glass. She picked up the picture and stared at it.

His stupid welcoming eyes stared at her.

She grabbed the scissors and slashed up the picture ruthlessly. Pieces of the picture fell all over around her. She sobbed as she annihilated the photo.

"Jade, sweetie, can we talk?" Her dad asked through the door.

"Is the bitch gone?" She questioned.

"She's in her room, and don't call her that," he scolded.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Her dad walked in and sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

"Look, Jade, you need to be nicer to Emma," he informed her.

Jade shot up with her mouth agape. "What do you mean, be nicer to her! She's a bitch!" She yelled at him.

"Jade, you know that her husband just died a few months ago," he reminded her.

"He had cancer! They both knew he only had a month to live when they got married. And what about me? Mom died when I was 12!" She yelled at him.

"Jade, cut her some slack," he ordered.

"Why do you always take her side?" She exclaimed feeling more hurt than before.

"Jade, whatever happened couldn't have been that bad," he tried.

"Beck broke up with me," she informed him in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have gotten so into a guy at your age, it was bound to happen," he tried explaining.

"What that supposed to mean?" She exclaimed.

"I mean, you were always jealous, and he seemed annoyed with you, I saw it coming," he told her.

"Just get out!" She screamed at him.

"Jade, baby," he coaxed.

"I'm not a baby! I'm 17!" She screamed. "NOW GET OUT!" She screamed as she threw another picture of her and beck and him. She missed, but it would have hurt really badly if she hadn't.

She ran over to her dresser crying still. She randomly knocked stuff off the dresser still crying. She stopped when she spotted a certain picture. It was the picture of her and Beck at her 4th birthday with his little chubby arm around her. It was the same picture she looked at when she was falling for him. She couldn't believe she had fallen for him. She didn't know why she was still going out with him. He kissed Tori, and Cat.

She thought back to the day when he kissed Tori. The same heart wrenching feeling returned.

She remembered the time she threw a rock at him because of the whole Alyssa Vaughn thing. And she remembered that stupid phrase.

_Who Said I Stopped?_

It was official, everyone was against her.

**A/N: DRAMA! WOO HOO! This was quite long. Like, really long. But I liked this chapter, it kinda showed the full The Worst Couple. But this chapter can also make The Worst Couple sooo much more depressing. Sorry if that happened. Make sure you REVIEW! I WANT A LOT OF REVIEWS WHEN I LOOK AT THIS TOMORROW!**


	31. It's Complicated

**Complicated**

**A/N: READ HERE READ HERE READ HERE!**

**Hello, sorry for not updating yesterday, I had 3 graduation parties to go to, and then I watched the brand new episode of Victorious…WHICH I LOVED! Mainly because, when Ponnie switched Tori's locker, and Tori tried showing everyone, Beck and Jade were right next to eachother, like touching! I jumped up on the couch screaming and giggling, and my mom was all like, "What's wrong with you?" And I was all like, "BECK AND JADE ARE STANDING NEXT TO EACHOTHER!" And my mom was just like, "Yay?" Then I just continued giggling. I was also so happy when Beck pulled Jade off and Jade didn't do anything to him for it. I also loved that episode because everyone thought Tori was crazy :P So, anywho, back to my story. I of course am gonna continue where I left off, sort of, well, it will start a little bit before Jade goes to Cat's mom's boss's house to dogsit, where she updates her status saying she has a date. So, I'll shut up so you can read.**

**Chapter 31**

Jade finished doing her hair and smiled pleased with the outcome. She was going over to help Cat dogsit her mom's boss's dog. If Beck hadn't been a bastard and let her go, she would be at his RV. But nope, now she had nothing to do, so she decided to hang out with Cat.

She still had a few minutes before she had to leave to go to Cat's mom's boss's house.

She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed. She flipped open her laptop and logged onto theslap. She went to her page. She hadn't updated in a while.

She smiled and clicked on the update status button. She positioned her fingers over the keyboard, and typed.

…

Beck sighed and turned off his TV. There was absolutely nothing on, and he had nothing to do. Usually he would be cuddling or watching a movie with Jade. He missed having her around. He just couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed. He logged onto theslap, and out of habit, he went to Jade's page.

His heart shattered like a thin sheet of glass.

_I have a date tonight. I HOPE THAT DOESN'T MAKE BECK JEALOUS!_

Well Jade, he thought, that does make me jealous. Beck knew Jade, she wouldn't have gotten over him this easily, he wasn't close to getting over her. She was either doing it just to try and make him jealous, or to…no wait, it was the first one.

He smirked when he saw Cat's reply to her status.

He knew it; Jade didn't really have a date. So, Beck didn't have to kick somebody's ass that night.

He wanted to reply, but that would give Jade satisfaction, and he couldn't give that to her. He was stronger than that.

He was startled when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Beck called out.

"It's Robbie!" Robbie sang.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, set his computer down, and walked to the door. He opened it and welcomed him in.

He walked in and sat himself down on Beck's bed.

"No offense Robbie, but what are you doing here?" Beck asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said that we had a thing in a place," he reminded him happily.

Beck sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I lied," he said bluntly.

"Oh," Robbie said disappointed. "Ooh," he exclaimed as he grabbed Beck's laptop, "Are you stalking Jade?" He asked laughing.

"What? No!" He snapped at him as he snatched up his laptop. "Why would I stalk Jade?" He questioned.

"Why _wouldn't _someone stalk Jade? She's so beautiful, her eyes tell the story of rivers and oceans," He exclaimed.

"We may be broken up, but please don't _ever _say that again about her, and you stalked Jade?" He asked raising his eyebrow again.

"Pfft, whaaat, I never…uh, well maybe once, or twice, or thirteen times," he squeaked.

"You stalked Jade thirteen times?" Beck exploded.

"Yes?" He choked out scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Robbie!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry! I only watched you guys do it twice!" He exclaimed.

Beck's eyes widened in disturbance and shock. "You WHAT?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked.

"Look, Robbie, maybe you should just go and uh—," Beck started but was cut off by Robbie's phone ringing. The horrifying sound of Justin Bieber rang from his phone.

Robbie quickly answered. "Hello?"

"_Robbie!" _Cat exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Cat," Robbie said in a sweet voice.

"_Can you repair guitars_?" She asked him.

"You play guitar?" Robbie exclaimed.

Beck rolled his eyes waiting for him to finish his conversation.

"_Well, no, but we had an accident_," she explained.

"Well, then I'll come and fix it just for you," he replied.

"_Yay, thanks Robbie_!" Cat exclaimed.

With that, Robbie hung up and looked at Beck with a smirk.

"No," Beck said simply.

"Please! You're smart, Cat needs her guitar fixed," Robbie pleaded.

"No, I'm busy doing stuff," Beck informed him.

"Like stalking your ex-girlfriend, whom had her heart broken by you?" He compensated.

"Well when you put it like that!" Beck exclaimed offended.

"If you don't come I'll tell Jade that you were stalking her," Robbie threatened.

Beck glared at Robbie for a moment.

"Ok let's go," he said as he grabbed his car keys.

"Can I drive your Camaro?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Let's see, let you drive my expensive car, and put my life in your hands, hmm, such an agonizing decision, no," Beck retorted.

Robbie sighed and got in the passenger's seat while Beck went into the garage and got his tool box. He put the tool box in the backseat and got in the driver's seat.

He started the car and started driving.

It was only quiet for a few seconds before Robbie started talking again.

"So, did you really love Jade?" He asked out of nowhere.

Beck raised an eyebrow at his awkward friend. "Of course I really loved Jade," he said kind of upset Robbie would think otherwise.

"Do you still love her?" He questioned.

He sighed and gave Robbie an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I still love her," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you open the door?" Robbie asked confused.

Beck sighed, "It's complicated." **(*wink* *wink* story title *WINK* *WINK*)**

"I'm sure it's not that complicated, you just grab the handle and twist it and it opens," he explained smiling.

"No, Robbie, _our relationship_ is complicated," he corrected.

"Aw Beck, our relationship isn't that complicated," Robbie coaxed.

"NO! Not our relationship! Me and Jade's relationship is complicated!" He yelled pissed off now.

"Oh, it's not that complicated, you guys scream at eachother all the time, I don't see how—," Robbie tried compensating, but Beck cut him off.

"We don't just scream at eachother all the time! It's way more than that! We actually love eachother, in a _complicated _way! We have a different dynamic from 'regular' relationships," Beck tried explaining.

Robbie nodded in understandment. "Can I ask you something?" He asked softly.

"You just did," Beck snapped at him frustrated.

"_Why _do you love Jade," he asked softly.

There was a brief moment of silence before Beck answered.

"It's complicated," he said simply.

Robbie sighed in defeat.

"So, where is Cat's mom's boss's house?" Beck asked trying to change the subject.

"Right up here to the left," Robbie informed him.

Beck pulled in the driveway and parked the car. They both got out, and Beck got the tool box following behind Robbie into the massive house.

"Wow, he must be a bazillionaire," Beck commented.

"Mhm," Robbie replied as they walked in without bothering to ring the doorbell.

Beck admired the scenery as they walked down the hall.

"Cat! Oh Cat!" Robbie called out.

"We're in here!" Cat called out.

Beck followed Robbie into the living room, and that's when Beck saw Jade. She was equally as surprised as him to see him.

Jade turned to Cat for an explanation and Beck did the same.

"You didn't say Jade would be here," he snapped at Robbie. Robbie shrugged and shook his head.

Beck sighed and turned back towards Jade.

"I thought you had a date tonight," he brought up trying to catch her in her lie.

"What made you think that?" She shot at him.

"It said so on your slap page," he informed her. Shit, maybe he shouldn't have said that, if Jade knew that he went on her slap page then…ugh.

"Why were you stalking my slap page?" She questioned.

"Why do you care?" He shot back at her. What she said was true; he was stalking her slap page, in a less creepy manner though.

…

"Earthquake!" Jade shouted after the house started shaking.

"Cover your heads!" Beck yelled as he protected Cat under the doorway.

His heart crumbled when he saw Jade on the couch only covering herself with a pillow. He wanted to go and help her, but Cat needed more saving, and he couldn't save two people at once.

…

"Son, your zipper," Cat's mom's boss said directed toward Robbie.

"GEEMINI!" Robbie shouted as he pulled up his zipper.

"Well, if you kids don't mind, maybe you could, clean up a bit?" Cat's mom's boss suggested. "Cuz I gotta get going," he informed them.

Beck, Jade, and Robbie all groaned. "We'd love to!" Cat answered for all of them.

"Thank you guys so much! I gotta bounce," he exclaimed as he ran off.

"Bounce?" Jade repeated confused.

"Ok, me and Robbie will go clean the living room downstairs, and Beck, you and Jade clean this living room," Cat instructed.

"No, Cat I'm not staying here with—," Jade complained, but Cat and Robbie were already gone.

Jade huffed and looked at Beck. "Well, let's get this done and over with," she snapped at him.

"Alright," he said holding his hands up in defense.

They went over to a closet labeled, cleaning stuff. They opened it and got out some garbage bags to clean up the shattered glass table.

They squatted down and started putting pieces of glass in the bag.

"So, with the earthquake, are you ok?" Beck asked concerned.

"Why do you care?" She snapped at him.

Beck sighed, "Just wondering, since you're kinda my friend, aren't you?" He questioned.

"No," she said simply.

Beck rolled his eyes and continued picking up glass.

"I didn't really have a date tonight," Jade admitted.

Beck glanced up at her. "Oh really?" He said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is not necessary," She snapped at him.

"You're always sarcastic," he reminded her.

"Oh ho oh, right," she shot back sarcastically.

Beck just shook his head and went back to cleaning.

"Look, we should at least try to be friends," Beck tried.

"Why should we?" Jade shot at him.

"Because, we can't hate eachother and pretend like there was nothing between us before," he explained.

"So, what you're saying there's still something between us?" She questioned.

"Yeah, there is," he replied, "There is a garbage bag and some broken glass," he joked.

Jade chuckled, "You dork," she said jokingly.

Beck smirked and continued cleaning.

**A/N: Hey you guys, I have to end it there, because my mom wants to do my hair for my sister's graduation today, and then I have to go and sit out in the blistering hot for hours, just to watch people walk across a stage, and I only really care about one of those people -.- So make sure you REVIEW!**


	32. I NEED HELP Author's Note

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, my boyfriend broke up with me…we were going out for 7 months, so I stayed in my room and cried for 3 hours. First Seddie broke up, and then Bade broke up which KILLED me, and then my boyfriend broke up with me…I am not having luck with couples :I **

**Anywho, back to my story, I honestly don't know what episode to do…I could do Tori Goes Platinum, but I really wanted to save that for the very last chapter, and I haven't seen it since it aired, which was a long time ago, so I don't really remember anything except for the near end. So, this is where I need you guys! I need you guys to leave a review of what episode I should do. Anything besides Tori Goes Platinum…it can be ANY EPISODE in Victorious. Just leave it, and I'll do it :}**


	33. Eyebrows Gone Missing

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I got 7 reviews saying what I should do, and, the most requested episode was…well, there were two most requested episodes. Tori and Jade's Playdate, and Crazy Ponnie. Tori and Jade's Playdate lacks Bade, and there's a lot of Jori…which I don't mind that much ;) But I'm a die hard Bade-er, and Crazy Ponnie has more Bade, so, Crazy Ponnie it is! Also, I only rewatched the Jade/Bade moments, so those are the only one's I'm doing, cuz I couldn't care less about Tori and Ponnie, all I cared about was Jade/Bade. Also, thanks for your guys' support -/3**

**Chapter 33**

Robbie, Andre, and Beck all watched as Jade chased Cat screaming about killing her. Cat must have done something pretty bad if Jade was this pissed off.

And when Lane caught Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre all thought, maybe they should've helped. Cat run up to them trying to find safety.

"What was that all about?" Andre exclaimed.

"Yeah, why are you trying to kill Cat?" Beck questioned.

Inhaling and exhaling evily, Jade slowly turned around. Beck's (and everyone else's) eyes widened instantly. Her eyebrows were completely gone.

"Don't…say…a word," she threatened.

Everyone listened to her…except Beck.

"I think you look great with no eyebrows…it makes you look less murderous…" he muttered cautiously.

She screamed in anger and lunged at Beck jumping on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck screaming as Beck flew around in circles yelling at her for mercy. His airway was pretty much closed.

"Jade," he choked out.

What was worse, no one was doing anything except for watching in amusement.

Beck lost his balance and fell to the floor, still being constricted. He had to think of someone since his fellow classmates were completely useless.

"Panties! Panties! Panties! Panties!" He shouted.

"UGH!" She screamed as she got off of him and covered her ears.

Beck stood up and rubbed at his throat. He ran his fingers through his now messy hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

She glared at him for a moment and then stormed off.

"Well, thanks for your help you guys," Beck said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"You expect us to restrain that psycho?" Andre exclaimed.

"…Yes," Beck answered simply.

Andre gave him an 'are-you-insane' look and then walked off.

Beck sighed and walked off to his next hour.

After the next hour, Beck was at his locker getting stuff for after lunch.

"Hey man," Andre greeted as he walked up to him.

"Hey," Beck replied as he shut his locker.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked his long-time friend.

"Yup," Beck replied.

Before they could even take a step, Cat ran up screaming. Jade wasn't gonna leave her alone until she got revenge.

"Help me!" She screamed.

"What do you expect us to do?" Andre quizzed.

"She attacked me this morning!" Beck reminded her.

"Pleeeease, she'll be here soon!" Cat pleaded.

Beck sighed. "Alright fine, what do you want us to do?"

"Here, take these," she ordered as she handed Beck a pair of handcuffs, and Andre a pair.

"You want us to handcuff her?" Andre asked her as if she was crazy.

"One arm to the table, and the other arm to the table," she explained.

"But Cat, we can't hand—,"

"CAAAAAAAT!" Jade screamed.

"I gotta go!" Cat squeaked as she ran off.

Beck and Andre exchanged glances and then looked down the hall as Jade came running down it.

Beck held out his arms, and right as she ran by him, he snatched her up. She kicked her legs around and screamed as he held her.

Her feet found the ground again, and she spun around violently.

"LET GO!" She screamed.

"Andre! HELP ME!" Beck yelled.

Before Andre could react, Jade's boot was connecting with his chest knocking him on the ground.

Jade then pulled her head forward and smashed it into Beck's face. Beck immediately let go and fell backwards.

Before she could run, Andre grabbed her ankle. "JADE! STOP!" He shouted as she tried yanking her ankle away from him.

She lifted her foot to kick him, but before she could, Andre yanked on her ankle pulling her to the ground. Beck scrambled to his knees and got overtop of her violently trying to get on of the handcuffs around her wrist.

She flailed her arms around preventing him from doing so.

"HOLD STILL!" He demanded, but she continued flailing and screaming.

"Jade! You need these!" He screamed.

"RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!" She screamed.

Beck dropped the handcuffs and gripped her wrists, slamming them on the ground in frustration. She immediately stopped screaming and looked up at them. They'd had been in this position before…but for a different reason if you know what I mean.

Their eyes met, she even looked beautiful without eyebrows. Beck felt like leaning down and kissing her right then and there, and forgetting about their feud. But it wasn't that easy. Like he had told Robbie, _they _were complicated.

"Beck! What're you waiting for?" Andre shouted. "Cuff her!"

Shit, Beck had gotten lost in her eyes for too long.

Before he could do anything, Jade's knee was slamming into his groin.

He rolled off of her in pain and she shot up, only to be caught by Andre.

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell to the floor next to Beck. Beck recovered and snatched up one of her wrists, quickly putting on end of the handcuff around it.

Andre got up a little once Jade calmed down. It was then when she brought her foot up hitting Andre in the shoulder knocking him over.

Beck grabbed her other wrist and handcuffed it with the other pair of handcuffs. He then lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to the asphalt café.

Andre helped his cuff her to the table. They both were breathing heavily as they sat down. Robbie and Cat were already there.

Beck and Andre ordered lunch and sat back down. Jade sat there silently glaring at Cat, who continued eating uncomfortably.

"Jade, thanks for eating lunch with us," Cat said politely, "And thanks Andre and Beck for handcuffing Jade to the table," she added.

"No problem," they said as if they hadn't been physically abused.

Jade screamed in frustration and yanked at her restraints.

"I think you look nice with no eyebrows," Robbie commented. Jade sot him a glare and he continued eating nervously.

"Jade wanted me to make her eyebrows look nicer and neater, so I tried waxing them. And when I took off the wax strip, there was…uh…a problem," Cat explained.

"My eyebrows are gone," Jade shot at her.

"No I told you there right here!" Cat exclaimed upset as she pulled out two wax strips with Jade's eyebrows stuck to them.

"Maybe they'll grow back," Beck suggested.

"That'll take too long," Jade hissed at him.

Beck shrugged and held his hands up in defense.

"Cat, did you read the instructions for waxing?" Andre questioned.

"I did, but when I put the gluey stuff around her eyebrows, I got carried away and covered her whole eyebrow," she explained innocently.

"And Jade, why did you let _Cat _wax your eyebrows," Beck questioned confused.

"Because she said that she waxed people all the time in her makeup class!" Jade snapped at him.

"I didn't say I was good!" Cat screamed in defense.

"Why didn't you say that?" Jade screamed.

"I can't do everything!" She shouted back.

Jade huffed and stared at the table.

…

Beck watched as Jade attacked Cat in the middle of Sikowitz's class.

It took Beck a moment before he realized that he should help. Everyone knew that Beck was the only one who could detach Jade from someone, and he did. He yanked her off and she adjusted her shirt and sat down frustrated.

…

"I feel asleep in study hall…Jade found me," Cat exclaimed as she held her red hair in her hands. Shaving someone's head, yup, that sounded like something Jade would do.

**A/N: I know this isn't very long, but I'm still kinda depressed, and I want sleep :I So make sure you REVIEW! **


	34. Freak The Freak Out And Kites

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for not updating last night, I had a long dance rehearsal, since my dance recital is Saturday, and after dance I fell asleep on the couch, so, sorry. Anywho, I'm gonna do Freak The Freak Out :D I can't believe I forgot that episode, but it definitely has Bade moments, and I've seen it about 50 times, so...here ya go.**

**Chapter 34**

Jade was looking in her bathroom mirror when her phone started going off. She sighed in frustration and went over to her bed, picking up the phone without reading the caller ID.

"What?" She snapped at the person on the other end.

"_Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today," _Beck joked.

"Well, you were on the right side, and I didn't want to wake you," she teased.

"_Right, you, Jade West, not wanting to ruin someone's day? You must be sick, should I call a doctor?" _He joked smirking.

"No, I'm not sick you dork! What do you want anyway?" She questioned.

"_You said that you wanted me to come to Karaoke Dokie with you and Cat, and then I said that I would drive you there, and you said alright," _he reminded her.

"Ok, so, where are you then?" She quizzed.

"_Look out your window," _he ordered softly.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to her window and looked out. Beck was standing out there on his phone of course.

She smiled and hung up her phone. She grabbed her brand new monkey fur purse and went downstairs.

"Bye!" She shouted as she ran to the door, stopping to look at her dad in his recliner reading his historical novel.

"It's in the fridge," he mumbled.

"I'm going to murder blind orphans," she exclaimed.

"Have fun," he muttered focused on his book.

Jade rolled her eyes and went out the door. She walked up to Beck smiling.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and planted a kiss on her forehead. He opened her door for her and she got in as he got in the drivers side.

"Got your singing voice ready?" Beck asked smiling.

"Yup, let's hope Cat has hers," she added.

"You guys'll do just fine," he promised.

"I know," she said as she adjusted her hair.

Beck just chuckled and looked back at the road. He smirked as he thought of an idea.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family—," he started singing.

"NO!" Jade screamed at him.

Beck smiled and continued driving.

They met up with Cat and Andre outside of Karaoke Dokie.

"Hey guys!" Cat exclaimed wrapping her arms around them.

"Hey Cat," they greeted in unison.

"Sup," Andre greeted.

Beck nodded and Jade smiled with a small wave.

They got their table and sat down. A waitress walked up with a fake smile, something Jade couldn't stand.

Jade opened her mouth to say something, but Beck placed his hand on her leg to keep her calm. She glanced at him and stayed quiet.

"I'm Katie, I'll be your waiter for the night," she said in a cheery tone. She placed down their cups for drinks, and walked off.

"Ooh, they have a serve yourself drink dispenser!" Cat exclaimed getting up and running over to it. They walked passed Robbie, Rex and two Northridge girls.

Jade scowled at them as she walked by them. They all got their drinks and walked back to their table.

"So, do you think Tori's ok with Trina?" Andre asked seeming concerned.

"I hope not," Jade cut in. Beck glanced at her with the 'be nice' look. She quickly looked away and took a sip of her soda.

"Hey Beck?" Cat asked as she sipped her soda.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I've always meant to ask you this, but I never remembered, because I have bad memory. Like one time I was supposed to—," Cat started explaining.

"CAT!" Jade hissed at her.

Cat looked at her with innocent eyes, "Whatty?" She asked.

"You were asking me something," Beck reminded her.

"Oh yeah! How did you get your RV?" She questioned.

Jade choked on her soda and Beck stopped right as he was about to take a sip. Jade swallowed her soda and looked at Beck with the same look of hilarity.

"Yeah, that's a good question, how did you get that RV?" Andre asked.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, uh, there was this Christmas party, and I did something bad, and my mom got mad, and then she decided that I needed some freedom, so she gave me the RV," he explained.

Cat gasped, "What did you do!" She exclaimed covering her mouth.

Both Cat and Andre looked at Beck for an answer. Jade wasn't helping Beck at all.

"Uh, me and Jade were, uh, doing stuff," he choked out as he took another sip.

Andre smirked, he got it…Cat didn't…SHOCKER!

"Like what?" She quizzed.

"When a guy and girl are in love, they…uh…have special feelings," Beck explained. He never expected to explain this to anyone except for his kid…if he ever had one.

"I don't get it," she said with a confused look.

"We were together," Jade explained and Cat nodded. "Alone," Jade added, and Cat nodded. "On a bed," Jade said trying to make her understand. "With no clothes," she exclaimed, making Cat just nod again.

"I still don't get it," she said smiling hugely.

"Forget it," Jade said giving up. She shook her head and went to take another sip…but her cup was empty. She groaned inaudibly and stated, "I'm gonna get another soda."

"Get me one?" Andre tried.

"No," she said simply as she walked away.

"She can be a gank," Andre informed Beck.

"You have no idea," Beck told him. But Beck didn't mean she was a gank, what Beck meant was, you have no idea what she's really like, he just didn't feel like telling Andre cuz he wouldn't understand…no one did except for Beck.

Beck took a sip, but when he looked up from his glass, he saw an unfamiliar brunette eyeing him.

"You new here?" She asked as she took his soda and took a sip from it.

"Uh, yeah," he responded as he looked around for Jade. He would be dead if Jade saw this.

"If you get nervous I'll hold your hand," she said in a flirty tone as she grabbed his hand.

Beck smiled awkwardly.

**(I don't perfectly remember this scene, sorry)**

"Woah, you have insane hair," she commented as she stroked it.

"Yeah, it was normal, but one day it just went insane, sad story," Beck explained awkwardly. Who was this chick, he thought to himself.

"I like your story," she informed him flirtatiously as she placed her hand on his hand.

He politely grabbed her hand and pulled it off of his.

"Uh…miss," Cat cut in.

"What?" She snapped at Cat.

"He has a girlfriend," Cat informed her.

"I don't see her," the girl noted looking back at Beck.

"Turn around," Jade hissed as she placed a hand on her hip.

The girl turned around and looked her over.

"Now you see her," Jade taunted.

"I don't see much," she snapped at her.

Jade lowered her hand and glared at the bitch. Beck and Andre both stood up and tried to break the awkward and the soon-to-be chick fight…or that girl being completely torn apart by Jade. **(Wow that sounded dirty, lol)**

"Did you know that karaoke came to us from the Japanese?" Andre asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, how great is Japan?" Beck added.

"Hey, look at dude's jacket," her blonde sidekick said looking at Andre's Hollywood Arts jacket.

"Oh, Hollywood Arts, the school for wannabes," the brunette sneered towards Jade.

"You know, you may _wannabe_ shuttin your face there," Jade threatened.

"Really," the brunette challenged getting all up in Jade's face.

"Really," Jade replied without moving an inch.

…

After finishing their buffalo nuggets and sliders, they all left the overrated club. Andre and Cat rode in Andre's car, and Beck and Jade went back to Beck's RV.

Jade stormed out of the car and up to the RV door. She grabbed the handle and tried twisting the handle, but it was locked. She yanked at the handle in fury uselessly.

She groaned in pure anger and kicked the door before Beck made it to the door with the key. The door swung open and one of the hinges broke off.

Jade stormed in and Beck followed after her looking at the damage of his new door. Jade had broken his last one too.

"C'mon babe, it's ok," he coaxed as he sat next to her on his bed.

"No it's not! Those stupid bitches can't sing!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know, calm down," he tried.

She just groaned and laid her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and sighed.

"Oh, last week, I was looking for you, so I went over to your house, and guess what I found?" Beck explained.

Jade lifted her head and glared at him. "What?" She snapped at him.

He got up and walked over to his closet where he had put it. He opened the door and pulled out a broken kite.

Her eyes widened. "Why does this intrigue you? It's a stupid kite!" She yelled at him standing up.

"Then why do _you _have it?" He questioned raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Jade had been walking around after her and Beck broke up months ago over Alyssa Vaughn, and she had found a broken kite. It really resembled her relationship with Beck, and the kite was broken, just like them. She had picked up the kite, and next thing she knew, she was at Tori's house.

Jade tried snatching the kite from him, but his retaliated.

Jade gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Why do you have it?" He asked again.

"After I broke up with you, and you rejected me, I found it in a bush," she explained.

"But you hate kites," he reminded her.

"The kite is us! It was broken, and I needed it fixed, and it's still broken," she cried out.

Beck looked down at the kite, she as right, it was like them, he could tell just by looking at it.

"Jade, we need to fix this kite," he said simply.

**A/N: The next chapter will be them fixing the 'kite.' I just thought of that in science today, they never technically explained the whole kite thing. But we're all smart enough to know what it meant. Anywho, make sure you REVIEW!**


	35. Perfect

**Complicated**

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry, my dance recital is this weekend, so I've had a lot of rehearsals and practicing, and it's really tiring, so sorry for not updating yesterday or earlier today, but I'm here know, after a 5 hour long rehearsal…so tired x(. This chapter may be kinda short because I feel like I'm gonna pass out, but you guys are just awesome enough for me to suck it up. Also, my friend got Call Me Maybe stuck in my head, at like, 8 this morning, and it's been stuck in my head ALL DAY! And it still is, so now I have it on loop -.- Anywho, I'm done talking about stuff you don't care about, so MY STORY…this will be Beck and Jade fixing the 'kite.' Enjoy…or don't, if you don't then…whatever.**

**Chapter 35**

"Well, how do we fix it?" Jade questioned.

"Well, maybe we can start by just talking," Beck suggested.

"Kites don't talk," she informed him.

"Jade, you know what I mean. You know that this is more than just a stupid kite, we need to fix _us," _Beck explained. "I need understanding."

Jade sighed, "I know," she muttered.

He motioned towards the bed and she sat down on the bed.

He sighed and sat across from her looking her in the eye.

"Ok, so let's start with where we really snapped," Beck suggested.

Jade felt a pang of guilt when she figured out what he meant. "I know, Tori and the coffee," she mumbled looking at the floor.

"So, why'd you do it?" He questioned.

Jade sighed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, eyeing it nervously.

"I didn't want to lose you," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Jade, you didn't have to worry about losing me, I wasn't gonna leave you, I promise," he promised. "But I told you that, and you believed me, so why did you continue?"

She continued twirling a strand of hair around her finger staring at it.

"Jade," Beck scolded softly as he took the strand of hair from her and placed it behind her ear. She glanced up at him for a moment and then back at the floor.

She started drawing circles in the carpet with her big toe aimlessly.

"Look at me," Beck demanded softly.

She continued staring at the floor drawing circles.

"Jade, look at me," he repeated, but she continued staring at the floor.

Jade bit her bottom lip as tears formed in her ice blue eyes.

"Jade! Look at me!" Beck shouted as he put a finger under her chin and faced her towards him. He immediately felt guilty when he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," he apologized wiping away a tear with his thumb.

She shook her head, "It's not that," she choked out.

"What is it then?" He asked concerned looking her straight in the eyes.

She looked away from him as a tear strolled down her face. Beck wiped away the tear and caressed her face.

"Ever since Tori moved here, I always feel like you don't love me anymore. And I forced myself to believe that you don't love me, so I try to be better than Tori, because she's everything you _need_, the looks, the talent, and she's nice, she's what you need, not me. I'm ugly, mean, and untalented, she's way better for you. And you know that, that's why you don't love me anymore," she explained with a tearstained face.

Beck was speechless to all of this. How could she think these things? Everything she said wasn't true, well, Tori wastalented, and attractive, but nothing compared to Jade.

"Jade, you are not ugly, and Tori is not better for me, you're the only one for me," he promised her.

"No! You're lying!" She exclaimed pulling away from him.

"Jade! I love you! That's the truth, I don't love Tori, and I don't love anyone else besides you, why don't you believe me?" He pleaded.

"Because, why would anybody love _me?_ I'm a horrible person! _Why _do you love me?" She quizzed through sobs.

"Because, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, you're unique, you aren't like the rest of the girls. You may not be the friendliest person, but that's what I love about you, you're headstrong, and willing, and you're a total badass. You're a phenomenal singer, and dancer, and director, you're perfect. _But, _you do have flaws, but it's your flaws that make you perfect, and that's what you are to me Jade, you're perfect," he smiled after finishing his heart filled speech.

He could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Are you ok now?" He asked cautiously.

Just to be sure, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was a long passionate, brief make-out session.

They pulled apart and smiled.

"Ok, your turn," Beck said smirking.

"My turn for what?"She questioned after all of her tears were wiped away.

"Why do you love _me?_" He questioned.

"Well, you're the only boyfriend I've had that didn't dump me for being a bitch, and you're the only person who actually understands me, and cares. You love all of me, even my bad side, and I guess I'm just grateful for having someone who cares enough to stick around," she explained.

Beck smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Say you love me?"

"I love you."

"K."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I'm like…REALLY TIRED…5 hours of dancing and instructions, and UGH! Well, make sure you REVIEW!**


	36. Make Him Talk

**Complicated**

**A/N: Sorry you guys, I hurt my foot during my recital last night, so my mom made me ice it and stay in my bed for the night, so sorry for not updating :I. Anywho, I thought of an idea for this chapter, I was watching Beck And Jade's Relationship Advice #1, and I was thinking, what if Jade didn't 'chill,' and Beck didn't talk to her for the rest of the day? So, that's what I'm doing, also, rated M for **_**le sexiness**_**.**

**Chapter 36**

"Why do you have to pick a fight with me?" Jade questioned as she sat on Beck's lap as they filmed their relationship advice segment for the slap.

"Ok, you need to chill," Beck demanded pointing a finger at her subtly.

"Or else what?" She challenged.

"Or else I'm not gonna talk to you for the rest of the day," he threatened. "You gonna chill?" He questioned.

"Oh, right, like you can go a whole day without talking to me! And no, I'm not gonna chill!" She exclaimed.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you aren't the boss of me, I don't have to chill if I don't—what are you doing?" She asked as he lifted her up off of his lap and turned off the camera. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Beck! Where are you going?" She yelled as he walked out the door without saying a word. "Oh, so you're gonna play it that way, whatever, don't talk to me then!" She yelled after him.

She huffed and stood up. She didn't need him to talk to her to make her happy. She grabbed her over the shoulder bag and walked to her locker. It was early in the morning before school had even started. The halls were filled now, unlike a while before.

She grabbed her homeroom books, and folder, and walked off to Sikowitz's classroom. Beck was already in there.

She sat down next to him and glanced at him for a moment.

"Just wanted to let you know, you're gonna talk to me sooner or later," she informed him. He stared up at the white board and didn't say a word.

She sighed and crossed her arms. She sat there awkwardly as people filled the classroom slowly.

"Is that paper for Gradstein's due today?" She asked him.

He continued staring at the board keeping quiet.

Out of nowhere Andre approached them with some coffee. "Hey man," Beck greeted.

"Hey," Andre replied. He had 3 coffees. He handed one to Beck, and handed one to Jade. Jade snatched it out of his hands and started drinking it.

Andre sat on the other side of Beck. "Hey, is that paper for Gradstein's due today?" Andre asked him.

"Yeah, it took me forever to write," Beck informed him.

Jade gave Beck an annoyed look but he ignored it.

"Can you help me with that paper during lunch?" Jade asked Beck.

Beck sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Are we still hanging out on Friday?" Beck asked Andre acting as if he didn't hear Jade.

Andre looked a little confused. "Uh, yeah…uh, are you guys ok?" Andre asked them cautiously.

"NO!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're fine," Beck answered.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go sit next to Tori," Andre told them.

They both nodded and Beck went back to staring at the board.

The bell rang and Sikowitz climbed in the window carrying none other than a coconut. "Alright class, let's discuss…ACTING!" He shouted.

They all stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah…so, acting?" Jade questioned.

"Oh yes, I want you guys to turn and talk with the person next to you, and I want you to think of a creative improv game," he explained. "And…GO!"

Jade turned towards Beck, but Beck turned around and talked to some guy behind them.

"Beck!" She hissed, but he continued talking to the guy behind them.

"Talk to me Beck," she pleaded. No response.

"TALK TO ME!" She screamed.

Everyone looked at her, but Beck kept talking to the guy behind them.

…

Beck sighed when he heard a fist banging on his RV door.

"LET ME IN!" Jade screamed. Beck sighed and looked back at his TV. She wasn't gonna give up, was she?

He rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar sound of his door being kicked in. He turned around and saw her come in with an angry look.

She grabbed his remote and turned off his TV.

He sighed and continued looking at the blank TV.

"I'm gonna make you talk to me," she informed him.

He just continued staring blankly ahead of him.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him, and taking him by surprise.

He remained silent and just stared up at her. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair. Using her free hand, she pushed a strand of her own hair behind her ear.

She grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled it over his head, and threw it on the floor. She placed her hand on his stomach and ran them up his chest slowly with a seductive gleam in her eyes.

He could feel himself growing hard.

Jade lowered her lips down near his, but didn't touch them together. He could feel the hot breath on his lips, driving him insane. He arched up a little bit trying to press his lips against hers, but she pulled away only a tiny bit.

She placed her nails under his ear and ran her fingers down the side of his face slowly.

She then placed her nails on his chest, and pulled down forcefully, making him suck in a big breath, and wince in pain. But he still said nothing. Jade dug her nails in deep enough until she drew blood. She lowered her tongue down to the blood. She ran her tongue up his chest collecting his blood on her tongue.

She got off of him, and grabbed the sides of his pants, and pulled them down his legs, and dropped them on the floor. His boxers were tented immensely.

She grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled them off.

She placed one hand on his shaft and barely touched her tongue to his cock. She slowly ran her tongue up him making him moan and wince in lust.

He wanted to moan out her name, but that would count as talking to her.

She swirled her tongue around his head and then pulled away making him groan. She took the tip of him in her mouth, and pulled away again. She slowly ran her tongue up his length again, driving him crazy.

She then took all of him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, massaging his balls as she did so.

"J—J…" he stuttered the first sound of her name. He bit his lip to keep himself from saying her name.

She increased the speed almost sending him over the edge.

"J—J—Jade," he moaned out wincing, right as he released in her mouth.

She swallowed every drop, except for the drop on the side of her lip. She wiped it away with her thumb, and shoved her thumb in her mouth staring at him with a sexy gleam in her ice blue eyes.

"You talked to me," she whispered.

"I don't care," he groaned out as he ripped her shirt off. He wasted no time undressing her. He hungrily attacked her nipple with his mouth. Sucking at it, licking it, and biting at it, making her moan in ecstasy. She could barely handle the heat pounding in between her legs.

As he attacked her nipples, one of his hands found her heated core. He teased the outside if her making her moan. He rubbed his finger over her clit making her bite her bottom lip.

He lifted her and put her on the edge of the bed. He laid her on her stomach, and then said in a gruff voice, "On your hands hand knees."

Dazed, she complied. He stood up behind her, and ran his hand over her ass. He shoved his middle finger into her core, making her cringe. He lowered his tongue down to her ass, swirling his tongue around her asshole as he fingered her core.

He placed his tongue at the bottom of her pussy and pulled it up to her asshole again.

He pulled his finger out of her, and stood back up.

He shoved his cock into her warm, wet core making her moan out his name loudly. He plunged in and out of her hastily. He grabbed her waist for support.

"Fuck," she hissed.

As he continued fucking her, he lowered his mouth down to her ear, and whispered, "Cum for me Jade."

With a loud gasp, she came all over his cock. He came right after her, and pulled himself out of her.

Panting, he flipped her back over on her back. He lowered his tongue down to her soaked pussy. He lapped up her juices and sucked at her throbbing clit. He shoved his tongue into her, and swirled it around violently inside of her. Once he was satisfied, he pulled his tongue out of her, and laid next to her. She smiled at him, and he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into him, and she felt, in a certain way, they both won this battle.

**A/N: Ah, wasn't that wonderful. I don't have much to say…anywho, make sure you REVIEW!**


	37. AUTHORS NOTE

**Complicated**

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I am just about to UPLOAD CHAPTER 1 OF MY BRAND NEW ELAVAN STORY! SO YOU NEED TO GO AND READ IT! MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW HOW I DID!**


End file.
